Wonder Girl Rising
by jacques0
Summary: Sequel to Supergirl Girl of Steel. Take off two months after the previous story ends. Diana venture out to Man s world s as her younger sister s apprentice Wonder Girl. As she faces trials, and make new friends, she start to learn what being a hero is all about. Season 5 only.
1. New Hero in town

**Hey guys, here begins the Wonder Girl story. I have kept you guys waiting long enough for it to come to light.**

**Hope you enjoy it and review**

Wonder Girl Rising

Season 5

Chapter One

New Hero in town

**Metropolis**

The cars were moving swiftly through the road, as night started to fall. It had been yet another day in the world of tomorrow without any incidents happening…at least, any majors one that involved super villains.

It had been nearly three months since Supergirl had faced Doomsday in a fight to the death in the middle of the city and single handedly saved the world against that savage creature. Since then, Metropolis had been a quiet city except for the crimes that happened every now and then.

Supergirl presence had brought the crime that ruled the city to an almost nonexistent level, and since the girl of steel was pretty much invincible to every weapon they could throw at her, she had kept the city safe.

But now that she has passed on, at least, that's what the people believe, crime had started to rise again and tonight, a group of robbers had taken over a delivery truck that was supposed to be sending some diamonds to a classy Jewelry shop.

What the thieves didn't know was that, there was a new protector of the city, one that was flying in the dark above them as they speed through the street below.

The new protector was flying at top speed above the car, the eyes narrowing at it. The protector flew down landing on the road in the road the vehicle had taken. The car light arrived upon the figure standing in the road and the driver suddenly turned the car away from it, to avoid a collision slamming straight against one of the parked cars on the side of the road.

"What the hell was that?" one said.

"I saw something on the road so I turned to avoid it," the driver said.

"Damn it," another said, "The cops are going to be all over the place soon…_shit_, let's just grab what we can and get the hell out of here."

They took some diamonds in some bags, and then the masked thieves ran out of the car to see a young woman standing there, with both of her arm crossed.

She was dressed in long blue pants and a red top similar to Wonder Woman's and she even has a lasso at her waist. She had long dark hair and her blue eyes was staring straight at them, her face deathly serious.

"Who the fuck is that?" one of the guy said.

"You will put everything you have stolen back into the truck," the young woman said, "or I'll make you put them back."

One the guy laughed.

"Look here guys, a Supergirl wannabe," he said.

"Just kill her and be done with it," another said, pulling out a gun and aiming it toward her.

He pushed the trigger and the girl moved faster than anyone had anticipated blocking it with her bracelet. Her blue eyes narrowed by a fraction.

"Guess I'll have to make you," she said.

She then flew forward, slamming a kick into the guy who had fired at her chest sending him flying against the truck and effectively knocking him out. Then the other guy came after her. The girl took hold of his hand, before tackling him on the ground. The third guy came at her with a knife, and went for a stab.

The girl took hold of his wrist and twisted it a little, forcing him to let it go, yelling in pain. Then she sends out quick punches into him knocking him down. A groan caused her to glance at the second one that attacked her and she walked forward toward him.

"W…Who are you?" he asked.

The blue eyes narrowed.

"Call me Wonder Girl," she said before effectively knocking him out.

Wonder Girl glanced up at the oncoming sirens and waited for the cars to be close before taking up toward the sky, a smile upon her face.

* * *

**Mount Justice-Morning**

Wally West was chewing on something when Diana walked into the room. The young redhead looked up at her Entrance.

"Hey Diana," he said, "How was Metropolis last night?"

The raven haired girl gave him a grin.

"It was great," she said, "Stopped a robbery from taking place…stopped a purse snatcher…and even saved some Jewelry from getting stolen. Metropolis sure is a place of crime."

"Well, not as much as Gotham is that's for sure," Wally told her.

"What about Gotham?" a new voice asked.

Wally yelled out in surprise and Diana turned around finding Richard leaning against the wall. The dark haired young man was raising an eyebrow at the other guy. He was dressed in casual clothing, his sunglasses upon his face.

"_Geez_, don't just pop out of nowhere like that," Wally said.

"Said the guy who can run really fast?" Richard said.

Diana smiled a little.

"When did you get here?"

"I just arrived," Richard said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Like I'll believe that," Wally mumbled.

Diana shook her head at the young man's antics and opened the fridge to get some stuffs out.

"Seems you're on the news Diana," Richard said.

The young woman blinked glancing at him.

"I was?"

"Well not by name," Richard told her, "But they have been several eye witnesses and well, here is this morning paper."

He handed the rolled paper to her. Diana took it and unrolled it glancing down at the large black letters that took place at the front.

**A NEW HERO IN METROPOLIS**

_By Chloe Sullivan_

_Just last night, they have been a number of three robberies that took place, each of them at different locations. The Metropolis Task Force had managed to apprehend the suspects, after finding that they have been dealt with by an unknown third party. We questioned the police about it and most spoke of a flying figure they notices flying off from the scene just last night._

_One eyewitness had this to say "I saw her…it was a girl and she was flying. I was just out on my balcony having a smoke last night when she flew right above my roof."_

_Could this be Supergirl making a comeback to the public? Or another member of the Justice League had decided to uphold Supergirl's work with Metropolis. Whatever the reason, it is nice to see that Supergirl's drive for justice had inspired others to stand up against criminals._

Wally was standing over Diana's shoulder.

"Nice," he said, "Soon enough, you'll be as famous as Wonder Woman."

Diana didn't answer him, however, as her eyes went back to the reporter's name. Chloe Sullivan was one of her classmate back at Smallville High School. The perky sixteen year old, best friend of Lara back then came to mind and it was thanks to her that Diana realized her feelings for the younger girl…

She let out a smile. Those were the golden days.

"Damn, I wish the League will let us go on a mission soon," Wally said, taking a seat, "I mean, it's been nearly three weeks since then and still nothing. Maybe we should do some solo work like Wonder Girl here."

"You're right," Richard said, shrugging, "We do need a mission."

"Wait…wait, wait," Wally said, "Why don't you contact Bats and let him know that we are ready to tackle anything he has for us."

Richard simply shrugged before walking away.

"He will say no,"

"But you didn't even ask?" Wally said.

"_Trust me_ Wally," Richard said, "Batman _will_ say no. I know him that well."

Wally let out a groan of frustration.

"This is boring," he said.

Diana gave him a glance.

"Why don't we just go to the beach?" she asked him, "We can past the time there."

Wally looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

"That's a great idea," he said.

Then the next second, he was gone.

Diana chuckled a little at his hyperactive movements and she flew down the hallway finding the two boys talking and Wally was already mentioning the idea to Richard.

"Sure why not?" the young man said.

"Alright," Wally yelled, "We are going to the beach."

He zipped off again, leaving the two other.

"This guy…," Richard sighed, shaking his head.

Diana looked at him.

"Where's Batgirl?" she asked, "I thought she'll come by today."

Richard gave her a glance.

"She said she'll come by later," the young man answered her, "She had school things today…at least, that's what she told me."

Diana nodded.

"Say Diana," Richard asked.

"What is it?"

"Why did you choose to go solo in Metropolis?" he asked her, "I mean, you could have asked any of us here for help."

Diana gave him a glance, and looked down.

"I'm paying a favor off," she said.

"A favor?"

"Supergirl saved my life when I was in high school," Diana told him, "Maybe watching over the city she protected with her life…I can repay that debt."

Richard stared at her for a few seconds.

"_Hey Guys_,"

Wally was standing there, already dressed for the beach, with his sunglasses on, a sun lotion and a beach ball under his arm.

"_C'mon_, we're wasting sunlight in here," he yelled.

Richard and Diana glanced at each other, and both walked forward.

"We're coming Wally, but you have to wait for us to change,"

"_WHAT_?"

"We didn't tell you to change at super speed you know,"

"_Aw, C'mon, man_."

* * *

**Luthor Mansion-Smallville**

Neil was standing with both hands behind his back as he watched his father walk with the walking stick. His body had healed a lot over the past few months since his accident. Lex Luthor was dressed in his suit as he glanced toward his son.

"Neil…there you are," he said.

"Can I talk to you about something Dad?"

"Sure son," Lex said, as he walked forward.

Neil watched the man arrive closer to him.

"Are you going to tell me _why_ we have Supergirl in the basement in a _test tube_?" he asked.

Lex's face showed some surprise at first, before he smiled.

"So you've seen it," he said.

"Dad, what the hell?" Neil asked, "Why is Supergirl down here?"

Lex stared at his son, his gray eyes unblinking for a few moments before saying, "Follow me."

Neil followed the man down the secret passage behind the bookshelf and then the two Luthor found themselves in the room again where Supergirl stood, both eyes closed and floating inside it. Neil couldn't forget it ever since he stepped inside there the first time, a few days ago.

"She isn't Supergirl Neil," Lex told him.

Neil frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Lex turned toward his son.

"The girl of Steel disappeared the same day she was admitted in the Metropolis General Hospital," he said, "They have been no trace of the body since. The Supergirl in the tank is nothing but a clone of her."

Neil was shocked.

"A clone," he said, "You've _cloned_ her? Dad, why in the name of all that is holy would you do something like that?"

Lex turned his attention toward the test tube. His attention was fixed upon the girl that was in the tube. He walked toward it and raised a hand toward it.

"Imagine it Neil," he said, "You know of what she is capable of…a force like that shouldn't be gone so soon when it had so much potential to grow."

"Dad, don't tell me you're planning what I think you're planning," Neil said.

Lex turned to glance toward him.

"Supergirl almost destroyed the Justice League one time," he said, "They couldn't match to her power and what she is capable of…with this power on our side, think of what it could do for us?"

"She almost destroyed the League because of what _you_ have done to her Dad," Neil snapped at him, "Black Kryptonite…whatever it's called…"

He sighed.

"Dad, what did the League _ever_ do to you?" he asked, "They want to protect us and even Supergirl protected us…"

"Don't forget _what_ she did to your hand Neil," Lex told him.

"I didn't forget," Neil said, looking at his gloved hand, "I don't think I'll ever forget it as long as I live…"

"Good," Lex said.

Then there was the sound of a gun's safety being removed and Lex turned around finding Neil with a gun aimed straight toward him. His eyes widened in surprise at the phenomenon.

"But, _cloning_ Supergirl, _brainwashing_ her into doing something that will destroy what she had done for Metropolis two months ago," he continued, "I just can't stand by and let this happen. That is inhuman, and I hate to see my father doing something so revolting."

**Neil turn on his father...**

**Next time: **Awake

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Awake

**Hey guys, chapter two is here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Two

Awake

**Smallville**

Barbara Gordon seeped upon the cup in her hand before putting it down, letting the warm liquid spread warmth through her body. She glanced around the living room she was in, taking in the house.

"You know, it`s great for us that you are visiting us," An elderly woman said, looking at her.

She was dressed in an apron over her casual outfits and she was coming toward her and taking the empty plates that were scattered on the table. She took them one after the other, pilling them together.

"I can help Mrs. Kent," she said.

"You`re our guest Barbara," the woman said, smiling at her, "With all that you have done for us these past weeks, I am grateful for what you have done for me."

Barbara smiled and stood up.

"Are you sure that`s okay," she said.

"Don`t worry about it Barbara," Mrs. Kent told her, approaching the young girl, "You have done much than you can imagine for us."

The redhead looked down a little.

"I still think of her," Barbara said, "I just wish I had the chance to…"

Mrs. Kent gave her a hug which she returned.

"I`m sure she had already forgiven you," she said softly.

Barbara nodded into the hug before she let go of it.

"It will be a long ride back to Gotham," Mrs. Kent told her, "If you want to make it back before dark, it will be best for you to be on the road soon."

Barbara nodded.

"Thank you for having me over."

Lara`s mother smiled.

"Have a safe journey."

Barbara nodded at her and walked out of the house, taking her leather jacket from the mantelpiece. She walked straight toward her Ducati super bike which was parked by the tractor and got on.

Sighing softly, she got on it and put on her helmet. She waved back to Mrs. Kent who was standing at the doorway before starting the bike and taking off down the road. For the past months, she had being coming here to see Lara`s parents, and spending time with them. She hardly knew the girl back then when they had dated. Since Lara died, she had wanted to know the girl closely, wanting to know about Lara.

Mrs. Kent had been happy to share about Lara`s life something that Barbara was eternally grateful for. The girl then refocused herself back on the road as the Ducati zoomed down the road.

* * *

Lex stared at his son across him. He couldn`t believe what he was seeing what happening in front of him. His son was turning against him?

"Neil, what do you think you`re doing?" he said.

"I`m doing what I think is right," Neil answered him, "Damn it Dad…when are you going to let go of that mindset that the Justice League…or Supergirl even is an enemy. What make you think they need to be controlled?"

"Neil, you are a Luthor," Lex said.

"A different kind of Luthor," Neil snapped at him.

Lex frowned.

"So what are you going to do now Neil, you`re going to shoot me?"

"I`m not cold blooded," Neil said, slowly, "All you need to do is step away from the tube."

"Neil…," Lex started.

"Don`t make me ask again," Neil snapped raising the gun toward Lex`s face, "After all…I am a Luthor."

Lex raised both hands and stepped away from the tube, all the while looking at Neil straight into the face. Neil however, walked straight toward the tube, before glancing at the control pad in front of him.

He started to push buttons as the lights around them changed from a soft blue to a bright red.

"What are you doing?"

"Shutting down your pet project," he said.

Lex ran forward but Neil aimed his weapon at him again forcing him to stop.

"Don`t make me shoot you," Neil growled at him.

Lex narrowed his eyes.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Luthor," he said, "This chance we had…I thought that you would be the most understanding being my son about my vision of the world that humanity won`t relies upon the Justice League to defend ourselves. It would seem that I was mistaken."

"I rather have a life where the guilt of what you have done doesn`t haunt me for the rest of my life."

In front of them, the tube holding the Supergirl clone was draining the nutrient water. The water disappearing entirely as the girl who was lying upon the pad inside the tube opened her eyes.

They were a bright blue, looking around fugitively, as if in shock of where she was and what she was doing. Neil noticing that she was awake approached…but the girl inside the tube slammed both of her fists against the tube, smashing it sending pieces of glasses falling everywhere.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

The Supergirl clone shook her head to clear it of thoughts. She couldn't register what was going on around her as she stared at her hands. She can hear voices talking but she didn`t pay attention, everything about her wanting to get out of here…

Then her attention snapped toward the approaching figure. It was a man, looking oddly familiar to her for some reason but the name eluded her mind. Her eyes went straight toward the thing that was in his hand…the gun that he was holding.

Seeing this, the clone quickly deduced that the man must be an enemy. She stared at him, hard to activate one of her power but to her shock…it wasn`t working.

_What…what`s happening?_

So she did the only other thing she could have done. She jumped away from him smashing through the roof of the room she was in, causing the man to fly sideway at the falling debris. She landed inside a large house, glancing out wildly and saw the sunlight out there, bathing the surrounding in a light red color.

She jumped out of the window, over the entire law of the house and landing back down all the way into the road, creating a large crater causing the ground to shake underneath her. She glanced around herself seeing the long way of open lands in front of her.

She gazed at it, wondering why it seems so familiar to her, like she is supposed to know where she was but yet, the name still didn`t come up in her jumbled mind. Then she jumped away from the place covering great distance in a single jump.

She never notices the person on the bike that had seeing her destructive escape.

* * *

Barbara had to pull a break upon her bike at the loud crashing noise she had heard coming from in front of her. The young girl stopped her bike, looking around herself wondering what had caused the noise when her eyes spied a figure rising from the ground in the distance.

She blinked a little, at the white figure. She can tell that it was female even from the distance. The white clothed woman looked around herself as if contemplating the surroundings before taking off from the ground, flying over the large fields of Smallville in a single bound.

Barbara can feel her mouth drop at this.

_What the hell…?_

She stared at the figure disappearing in the distance before pulling out her communication so that she can contact Mount Justice.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Now this was a good day," Wally said, lazing around the main room.

Richard was beside him and before he could say anything, a beeping sound echoed across the cave and the hologram appeared in front of him. He pushed some buttons and a screen showed up with a SOUND ONLY image.

"_Hello, this is Batgirl, can anyone here me?"_

"Batgirl, this is Nightwing what seems to be the problem?" Richard asked.

"_Look, I got a situation heading for Metropolis_," Barbara`s voice said from the speakers in the room.

"A situation?" Wally said, "What kind of situation?"

"_I don`t know," _Barbara said, "_But it`s a female dressed entirely in white and can leap large distance in a single bound."_

Richard frowned a little.

"Where exactly are you Batgirl?"

"_Look it doesn't matter alright," _Barbara answered him evasively, "_Just get someone in Metropolis alright…_"

"Wonder Girl is already in Metropolis," Richard said, "I`ll contact her about it."

"_I`m heading toward Metropolis also," _Barbara said, "_To give her some back up…Batgirl out."_

The signal was cut and both Richard and Wally glanced at each other.

"Suit up," he said, "I think they`re going to need our help."

Wally nodded and zipped off and Richard started to contact Wonder Girl.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Wonder Girl herself was seating upon one of the roof of Metropolis watching over the city, as the wind blew over her dark raven hair. She looked around listening to the noise of the city…until a loud boom drew her attention.

_What the hell was that? _She thought.

The young woman stood up and aimed straight toward it, flying toward where she had heard the noise and then a white blur aimed right into her, knocking her from the air. Diana had her eyes filled with blond hair as both her and her attacker was send flying back onto the ground.

Wonder Girl spun herself around as she threw the person in white down unto the ground toward a warehouse, crashing a hole into its roof and heard it hit the ground with a boom.

_Hera, what could it be? _

She lowered herself down into the hole, glancing around the area and her eyes found the white clothed figure getting back up on her feet. It was a girl, around her age, with long blond hair.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me?" she asked.

The person looked up at her, her own blue eyes narrowing and Diana feels her own eyes widen.

_Lara._

The girl looked exactly like how Supergirl looked, and Diana even recognized the same symbol the girl whore on her chest was similar to the one Lara herself used to wear.

"You," the girl growled.

Diana landed on the ground and then…The girl in white jumped at her.

Wonder Girl took hold of the white clothed girl sending her flying back into a wall creating a crater there.

"Why do you wear this symbol?" Wonder Girl asked, feeling her anger in her voice.

The girl stared at her, through her eyes was looking at her with some kind of confusion. Then she put her hands on her head as if it was hurting her. She falls down on her knees, and Diana dropped out of her stance and quickly running to her side.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

The blonde girl put a hand on her head, and she was screaming as her writ on the ground. Diana can feel only alarm as she watched her in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"My…head," the blonde girl said, "It…_hurts_."

Diana took her into her arms as the girl continued to let out a gasp of pain as she winced, holding her head.

"Don`t worry," she whispered to her, "It`s okay."

It was then Wonder Girl heard the sound of an engine. Then Nightwing and Kid Flash landed through the hole along with Batgirl.

"Hey, Wonder Girl," Kid Flash said.

The trio arrived in front of her, and all of them instantly gazed at the white clothed figure in her arms.

"_No way_," Kid Flash whispered.

"Is that…who I think it is?" Nightwing asked.

Wonder Girl glanced at him.

"I don`t know," she said.

**An old ally found alive...but is it really her?**

**Next time: **Threat

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. threat

**Hey guys, third chapter**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter Three

Threat

Nightwing ship was flying in the air as the entire group was now inside of it. They were all seating quietly inside the jet, as the young man glanced backward toward the white clothed figure that was seated against the side with Wonder Girl beside it.

He isn`t a stranger to Supergirl after all, even where he was, he had heard about the female hero that had taken charge over Metropolis. He had even heard that she helped the League before and he had even seen some picture of her in the papers. He always thought that the girl of steel was dark haired…

But the girl in the back was a blonde, but the face was the same as he remembered in the papers, and now it had been three months since she had perished against that monster that did quite a bit of damage to Metropolis…at least that`s what Batman had told him about it...

But the body had disappeared from the Hospital and no one knew what had happened to her?

Nightwing looked forward again, sighing.

This was starting to get complicated…

"Is it really her?" Kid Flash asked, "I mean, we all heard she well died against that creature that attacked Metropolis right?"

"We know K.F.," Nightwing told him.

"So," Kid Flash asked, "How do you know if she is the real deal?"

"I saw her jump through a building," Batgirl told him.

"Batman can do that," Kid Flash told her.

"Through two floors of solid concrete," Batgirl said, amusement in her voice, "I don't think even Batman can do that."

Kid Flash sighed.

"Okay fine," he said, "But when we got the cave then what?"

"We contact the League," Nightwing said.

Wonder Girl glanced at him.

"Why?"

"Look, Supergirl is dead as far as the world knows," he said, "and her body disappeared with no traces of who did that and then…three months later, she showed up blonde dressed in white…We don`t know what happened to her during those months…if she is even Supergirl at all."

Wonder Girl stood up, narrowing her eyes.

"I don`t think she would have allowed that," she said.

"Maybe," Nightwing told her.

* * *

Wonder Girl sighed to herself before turning her gaze back at the slumbering blonde girl in front of her. She kneeled in front of her before the girl`s eyes opened, showing her blue gems.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

The girl stared at her, as if she can`t place her.

"D…Do I know you?" she asked.

Wonder Girl stared at her.

"Do you?"

"Your voice," the blonde said, "It`s…warm, like something I held close to me in comfort."

Wonder Girl smiled at her, as Kid Flash and Nightwing exchanged glances. Batgirl however, simply rolled her eyes.

"_Nightwing," _a familiar voice said through the radio.

"Batman?" he said, surprised.

"_What was it in Metropolis that you have to take the Jet for?" _he asked.

Nightwing glanced back again at the Supergirl.

"Well, it`s a little hard to explain," he said, "But, meet us back at the Cave. I`m sure the League will want to know about this anyway."

"_Very well,_" he said.

* * *

Batman was already waiting when the Jet landed in the Landing area. He was simply standing there, along with Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. It was wonder what they were doing here as Nightwing turned off the engine.

He stood up and glanced back toward Wonder Girl and the Supergirl which the dark haired girl was helping her stands up. It seems that she was somewhat weakened.

"Let's go guys," he said, before stepping out followed by Kid Flash and Batgirl.

He faced the Dark Knight.

"Where is Wonder Woman?" he asked.

"Something that she had to deal with came up," Batman told him, "What did you want that the League have to be aware of?"

"Well," he said, glancing back at the Jet as Wonder Girl stepped out, helping the Supergirl in white.

Batman's eyes widened slightly and most of the League member presents reaction was simply of shock. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"So this is what they wanted it for," he said.

Nightwing frowned a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Supergirl's blood was stolen the day she died," Batman said, "Someone wanted to clone her, and seeing _this _means that they have succeeded."

* * *

**Somewhere**

Lex was standing in front of a large screen with a dark form in front of him.

"_That was a drawback Lex Luthor," _the person said, his voice threatening, "_Project Kr was not to be released for another six weeks."_

"My son had found out about the project," Lex said, "It seems that his wish to do the right thing in releasing her."

"_And the chip? Had it already being installed?" _the figure asked.

"The chip had been installed inside," Lex answered him, "But we have never tested if it's operational or not."

"_Then activate it," _the figure said, "_It's time we have a field test with it."_

Lex nodded and walked toward the large keyboard in front of him. He pushed some keys as a map of the world appeared in front of him.

"Connecting to the satellite in orbit," he said, "and then…activates Project Kr."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

The Supergirl in the white clothes suddenly glanced up as her eyes narrowed a little, looking at the group around her and turned her attention at the one holding her. Then she moved, taking the girl by surprise causing her to yell out, drawing the rest's attention before throwing her away.

"Wonder Girl?" Kid Flash yelled.

She was simply standing there, looking at the group in front of her. She looked at them all as she put a hand into her head, feeling a sharp pain there.

"_Destroy the Justice League," _

Supergirl looked up at the group that was in front of her. She knew who they were and they were her targets. The targets that she has to take down…something she just knew…

Then she charged forward putting everyone on their guards.

"She's coming," Batgirl said.

Batman launched some batarangs at her, which exploded as they hit her but she felt nothing as she continued to charge at them, as Kid Flash zoomed toward her, moving at super speed.

She may not be moving in the same speed as him, but she can still see him coming as she dropped down on the ground and tackling his quick feet sending him flying to the side. Batgirl come flying at her, sending quick kicks and punches but she just caught one of her fist, punching her in the face breaking the mask that was on her face as she flew back from the punch.

Supergirl then focused on the league members.

"Well, this brings me back," Canary said as the Supergirl approached.

"So how can we defeat her?" Nightwing asked, "None of us can match her in strength."

"We have the experience," Batman said, "And experience is our strength against her."

"Experience is something the Justice League has," Canary said.

Then she let out her sonar scream toward the Supergirl who put hand on her head as the sounds caused her ears to ring badly. Then when she looks back up, Nightwing come flying toward her with a punch landing it upon her causing her to step back as he continued his attacks upon her, until she was down upon one knee.

Then he came toward her with another punch but she caught him by the waist before jumping straight toward the high ceiling of the room, crashing him into it, before the both of them fall down on the ground.

Batman sends out some batarangs which exploded on contacts upon the Supergirl causing her to shield her eyes as her as the Jonnz landed a punch into her face sending her flying outside of the cave and landing on the sand of the beach.

"I am getting some strange thoughts from her head," He said, "It`s most likely that something within her mind…is telling her to attack us."

"Are you saying she is being controlled?" Batman asked him.

"Yes," the Martian said.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"We have to knock her out so that we can remove it," he said.

"Removing it is impossible, not without killing her," the Martian said, "She will have to overcome the program within her head by herself."

Batman glanced at the white clothed figure that was now standing back up, shaking her head from left to right.

"I have an idea," he said, "Wonder Girl."

The girl in the back glanced at him.

"She is a clone of Supergirl," he said, "Someone had cloned her, and since you`re the one who had managed to calm her down before…maybe you can do it again."

Wonder Girl glanced at him.

"You really think I can do it?"

"It`s either that, or she is killed," Batman said.

Wonder Girl nodded at him and flew toward her.

"Are you sure about this Batman?" Canary asked.

The Dark Knight didn't answer as he simply stood there quietly.

* * *

Wonder Girl landed not too far away from the white clothed Supergirl. She can`t believe that someone had cloned Lara. That was the reason why she looked like her so much. She tightened her resolve as the Supergirl glanced at her, the blue eyes narrowing.

"Calm down," she told her.

The Supergirl narrowed her eyes before charging straight at her and Diana who was trained in the physical arts blocked the incoming but Supergirl was stronger than her, that much she can, as she continue to block the attacks coming at her.

"I don't want to fight you," she said, "You have to calm down…or you`ll be killed."

"Justice League…destroys," Supergirl growled, "Destroy all…"

She took hold of Diana`s arm and slammed the girl down upon the sand. Wonder Girl let out a hiss of pain as a stone cut into her back. Then the girl of steel took hold of her on the ground and raised a fist into the air so that she can punch her down…

"You don`t want to do this," Wonder Girl told her, "You don't want to kill because it`s not you. You were this symbol…on your chest…so that you can help people…"

The grip on her throat tightened causing Wonder Girl to start to turn a little blue from lack of oxygen. The fist stayed hovering into the air but it was shaking…as if Supergirl was trying to fight against whatever that is was controlling her.

"You…You said my voice brought you warm," she gasped out, "Let my voice…lead you into the light once more."

Supergirl yelled as her fist came down and Wonder Girl closed her eyes, waiting for the punch that will kill her…only to hear a loud slam right beside her head. That caused her eyes to snap open again, seeing that Supergirl had her eyes closed.

Then the grip on her throat lessened as she put both hands upon her head and starting to yell out again. A light appeared upon her forehead and Wonder Girl`s eyes widened seeing a white symbol appeared there before it was gone entirely.

Then she falls back down on the ground. Wonder Girl suddenly seated up and walked straight toward her taking hold of her body. Then the blonde girl opened her eyes, staring straight at her.

"It`s gone," she whispered, "The pain in my head…it`s finally gone."

Wonder Girl smiled at her, as the sunrise started to peak from the horizon.

"Yes, it is," she said, "Welcome back, Supergirl."

* * *

The member of the Justice League along with Nightwing, Kid Flash and Batgirl watched the scene.

"How did you know it was going to work?" Canary asked.

Batman looked at her.

"She is Supergirl`s clone," he said, "It seems she shares the same feelings as her original."

Canary stared at him in confusion but Batman wasn`t waiting for her to figure it out. He simply walked back inside, leaving them to stare at him. Then Canary glanced back at the Martian beside her.

"You know what he is talking about?" she asked him.

Jonnz frowned slightly.

"I might have an idea," he said simply.

Batgirl watched them in confusion before glancing back toward the beach again, seeing Wonder Girl helping Diana. She can`t help but wonder what happened in the past between them.

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

"_A failure_," the figure said, his voice holding some kind of melancholy within it.

Lex looked up at him.

"_To be expected_," the figure continued, "_I`ve underestimate how hardheaded Kryptonians_ _are…even if she is half of one_."

"What will we do?" Lex asked him.

"_For_ _now…we wait_," the figure said, "_I`m sure another opportunity will come up soon_."

**A new enemy hides in the shadow...**

**Next time: **Arrival.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Arrival

**Hello guys, a new chapter here. Enjoy and review**

Chapter Four

Arrival

**Somewhere out of Earth`s orbit…**

The spaceship floated in the endless vacuum of space at a relative calm pace. Inside one of the cell prison of the ship, a young woman was seating alone. She had long red hair, as her eyes were closed. She seemed to be dozing when the door of the prison room she was in hissed open, and her eyes snapped open, giving off a bright green glow.

"Food for you Tamarean," the guard said chuckling.

The woman seated up, her eyes still glowing and she didn`t say anything. The guard entered inside, with smirk upon his face showing his sharp teeth.

"I`m glad we`ve got one of you for our collection," he continued, "A beautiful Tamarean like yourself."

He leered at her, his eyes roaming her body with a perverted expression upon his face.

"Too bad I won`t be around much longer," the redhead said.

The guard raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"This is why," the girl said firing a green blast at him.

The unexpected attack was slammed straight in the guard`s chest sending him crashing against the metal wall, knocking him unconscious.

The girl stepped over him and locked the door as she left her cell. That way, her escape discovery will be delayed. Her powers had grew stronger thought she wasn`t entirely sure how or why but she wasn`t questioning it.

_Now I need an escape pod, _she thought to herself.

Knowing the design of the vessel she was in, the girl quickly made her way toward where the escape pods were kept knocking a few people out of the way. A smile grew on her lips as she arrived in front of the pod…

That is until the alarm went off.

_Great, now they know, _she thought.

She entered inside the small craft and started it up. It was then a group of guards appeared inside the hangar.

"There she is," one of them yelled.

"Shot it, don't let her escape," another yelled.

"_Too late_," the girl smirked to herself.

The craft whirled around as blast slammed upon it, but the girl drove the straight toward the hangar`s exit blasting it with the small craft guns. She flew through the hole, scratching the craft in the process.

She was now flying into space, wanting to put much distance between her and that flying fortress…

Bleep-bleep-bleep.

She glanced at the signal screen, noticing the warming that was flashing bright red. Gripping the steering joystick and pulled it toward her. The craft made some spinning as red laser blasts flashed past her out of the corner of her eyes, and she let out a sigh of relief…

BAM!

The craft shook violently as sparks flashed and the joystick trembled in her hands as she gripped upon it tightly. As the craft stumbled through, the girl knew that she won`t survives out there with the fortress-like ship so close to her…

A blue planet stood out in the distance and she made for it, hoping she will be safe, and if only for a while…

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Yaaaah," Wally yelled.

Diana blocked the punch, and retaliated with her own into the young man's stomach causing to let out a soft gasp of pain. Then she moved swiftly, tackling him down upon the ground.

"_Kid Flash…Fail," _an automatic voice said.

"Getting your butt kicked by a girl K.F.?" Barbara said, smirking from where she stood.

"Well, I don't really like to hit girls," he said, as he stood back up.

"Oh really?"

Wally gives Diana a smirk.

"It takes off part of my charms," he said.

"As if you had any charms to begin with," Barbara told him.

That caused the young Amazon to laugh a little, as Wally pouted a little.

"Oh! Grow up Wally," Barbara said.

"Well, let me ask you to a date and we'll call it even," Wally told her.

Barbara blinked a little as she glanced downward her good mood seems to disappear almost instantly.

"N…I can't do that," she said, "Sorry."

Wally blinked at her, surprised at her behavior, even Diana was taken aback by it.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Barbara glanced up toward them.

"It's cool, everything is fine," she said.

Diana nodded at her.

"So where is Nightwing?" she asked.

"He left earlier," Wally said, "Said he had something to do, some old friends to visit."

"Oh," Diana said, "Well, I think we can stop our training for today…"

Barbara simply nodded before walking out of the training room leaving the two to stare after her.

"Seriously, what is wrong with her?" Wally said softly.

Diana watched the direction Barbara had gone but she didn't say anything.

* * *

**Jump City**

It was a normal night in the city as Rachel Roth stepped out of her school. She was a Goth girl, with blue hair and purple eyes. She was also pale, and wearing a blue jacket upon her form.

"Need a lift?" a voice said.

Rachel glanced toward the voice finding a young man leaning casually against the wall. He was dressed in a simple jacket with sunglasses on.

"_Robin_?"

"Well, _technically_ it's Nightwing now," Richard said as he approached her, giving her a soft smile, "But it's nice to see you again Raven."

Rachel blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Well, I arrived two months ago," Richard said as he approached toward her, "Was working for Bat with the new team we have going on…we didn't get send on major missions yet, but I hope it will be soon."

"_Another_ team?" Rachel said, shaking her head, "and are you going to abandon them…just like you did to us?"

Richard shook his head.

"Rae…," he started.

But the girl turned around but before she could get far, however something boomed in the air above them, causing them to look up toward the sky. A large ball of fire was speeding through the buildings and aiming straight for the city port that wasn't too far from here.

"What on earth?" Richard said.

"Was that a meteor?" Rachel said, surprise in her voice.

"It wasn't," Richard said, "Could have been a plane…I saw some electronics…"

He quickly gets on his bike starting it up drawing Rachel's attention.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to get a closer look," he said, giving her a grin, "Want to come along…for old time's sake?"

Rachel sighed closing her eyes.

"I'm going to regret this," she murmured before getting on.

Richard smirked and then took off down the street, aiming straight toward where the burning craft had landed.

* * *

_Well, I've done better landings, _Starfire thought as she stepped out of her crashed spaceship.

She hadn't expected the ship to catch fire as it entered this Planet's atmosphere, but it had sparked the flames in her ship and had forced her to crash lands on the ground here. She glanced around herself.

This planet was stranger than she thought with their big metal buildings and they were less advanced than her home world was. She floated above the water as the space ship continued to sink underneath the water which she glanced at.

_Well I'm officially stuck here, _she thought; _Best make the best of it._

She flew toward the shore and landed there; startling the people that were there as most of them were talking in languages she can't understand. But she didn't pay attention to that as a new noise drew her attention.

A number of hover bikes were floating right above her, causing the girl to widen her eyes a little.

_They've already tracked me down, _she thought, _Oh, they are good._

"Stand down Tamarean," one of them said, "and we won't use force."

That caused her to laugh.

"Get real," she said as she powered her hands with her green powers, "I don't want anything to do with your slave ship any longer."

She fired blast toward them one which hit the hover bikes causing it to explode while the others dodged the attacks.

"Very well," the one that had spoken said, "Take her down."

A number of the prison guards came down toward her and all of them were coming straight at her. Starfire smirked as she launched herself straight into the fray of her enemies.

* * *

Richard stopped his bike right in front of the port and can hear fighting and other sounds from where he was. The peoples were running away from the beach as he and Rachel stepped off his bike.

"Let's go," he said.

Rachel nodded at him and the two of them ran straight toward where the fight was. Richard blinked a little, noticing the redhead girl that was taking down the armored people around her, and she was skilled in her movements. He had never seen someone move so fast in his life…

"Hey, we're going to watch or are we going to do something about this?" Rachel said.

Richard blinked out of whatever trance he was in.

"We're going in," he said.

There was a flash of light and Rachel Roth was gone. In her place, dressed in her long midnight blue cape was Raven of the Teen Titans. She had her eyes glowing from underneath her hood as she flew toward the fight.

Richard sighed.

"She got to teach me how to do that," he said, as he put his mask on, "Oh, well beggars can't be choosers."

He clipped his utility belt on before jumping over the railing pulling out two batarangs and throwing it toward the fight as they exploded upon contacts, drawing the redhead attention, along with her attackers.

* * *

Starfire glanced at where the explosion came from and saw it was young man who was running toward her and he was holding two objects in his hands. He threw them and the things took form into the air before landing upon two other guards taking them down.

_They're helping me, _she thought, surprised.

Starfire quickly focused upon her fight when she saw the two in front of her were sent flying backward as if by an invisible force. Then from above her, a person wearing a long blue cloak landed down upon the ground in front of her.

_What the…?_

The person then raised both of her hands into the air in front of her and fired two large blast toward the group before sending them flying and yelling out in pain, or knocking some of them out.

Since all of the enemies where defeated, Starfire lowered her guard turning her attention toward the two people who had come to her aid. She realizes the one in the blue cape was a woman, a young woman from her body which was now completely covered but she can see her lips which were in a thin line.

The guy arrived in front of her, wearing some strange mask upon his face as he glanced at her. He spoke out, but the words flew right over Starfire's head since she didn't understand any of what he just said.

She smiled at him before walking forward and taking hold of his face, pressing her lips unto his.

**OMG...Hope you have enjoyed that...**

**Next Chapter: **New Addition

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. A new addition

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Five

A new addition

To say Raven was surprised was a big surprise.

The former Teen Titans mouth dropped open at the sight of the girl kissing Richard like that. It was a deep make out kiss that was being played out right in front of her and she can`t do nothing except be shocked to her core.

Then the strange redhead removed her lips from Nightwing and the young man had his mouth handing open slightly and she can see that he was blushing.

_I knew I would regret this, _she thought slapping her forehead.

"Thank you for your help," the girl said, her voice carrying a strange accent unlike anything Raven had heard before.

"Wha…don`t worry about it," Nightwing murmured still dazed from that kiss.

The girl giggled and turned toward Raven, her big green eyes seems curious to see her face from underneath the hood but she didn`t make any move to come closer to the Goth.

"My name is Ko…I mean, I am Starfire," she said giving them a smile.

"I am Raven," the Goth said, "He is Nightwing…so where did you come from anyway?"

"I…I was kidnapped from my homeworld," Starfire said, "But I escaped my prison and found myself here on this planet…"

Raven blinked.

"You mean…you`re an alien?"

"Yes I am," Starfire said.

"What do you mean you`re kidnapped from your homeworld?" Nightwing asked as he approached finally snapping out of his daze.

"Its as you heard Sir Nightwing," she said, "now if you excuse me, I have to be going now…I don't want those guys to find me again."

She was about to fly off when Nightwing took hold of her arm.

"Wait," he said.

Starfire glanced back at him, blinking slightly.

"Yes," she said.

"Hum…why don`t you stay with us?" he asked, "I mean…if you`re an alien, I`m pretty sure that we could protect you from those guys if they ever come after you again…and you`re not familiar with Earth…"

Starfire was considering what he was saying. She nodded to herself and glanced back at him.

"You have given me a true proposal Nightwing," she said, "I shall accept it."

Nightwing smiled at her.

"Great," he said.

Raven sighed.

"I`m going," she said, "I know when I`m not needed anymore."

Nightwing glanced toward her.

"The offer could be extended for you to Rae," he said.

Raven glanced back at him and from underneath the hood, he couldn`t see her eyes but he knew she was staring at him. Raven then sighed.

"Sorry," she said, "I`m going to have to decline today Nightwing, maybe next time."

With that she took off from the ground and into the air flying away from them. Nightwing stared at her rapidly disappearing form before he let out a sigh.

"C`mon," he told Starfire, "My bike is not too far away from here."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Diana was dressed in her regular clothes as she stood across from the Daily Planet Entrance. She had been there since early this afternoon, waiting to see a sight of Chloe Sullivan, the old friend from Smallville High.

She wanted to talk to the girl again, but she was wondering if she had the right to be speaking to the blonde. It had been three years and a couple of months since her last meeting.

Then Diana straightened up, seeing the blonde walk out of the building with her bags in her hand. She was talking on the phone about something and was engrossed in the conversation as she walked down the road.

Diana decided to follow her discreetly but as she continued to gaze at the blonde but she suddenly noticed her being pushed into an alley by a strange man and she sighed softly. Here she was hoping that things will go smoothly.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan was seriously having one of those days where everything seems to be going against her. The blonde was talking on the phone with her editor in chief which had just finished telling her that her story…her story will not be front page. Hearing those words is like a curse to the young blonde who after all was sure that her story will be the latest new to happen but alas something hotter had happened in Jump City that had the Justice League involved…

Whenever the League was involved, it was exclusively front page news.

Now just when things couldn't get any worse for the blonde, life threw her a middle finger I the face when she found herself pushed up in a dirty alley and being held with a gun toward her face.

Sometimes life just wants to show you how much it can suck.

"The money all of it," the man said, his revolver aimed chest height.

"Easy," Chloe said, "I`ll just pull it out…no one need to lose their lives over this."

The blonde put her hand in her bags and dug into it for her tazzer. Seeing that she was taking too long, the robber quickly made a grab for the bag and that was when Chloe struck. She tazzed him straight into the hand causing him to yell out in pain, and he fall down on the ground.

Chloe quickly started to run back toward the main street, finding herself face to face with two other thugs.

"Ah, crap," she said.

"Really think it will be that easy," one of the thugs said grabbing hold of her.

Chloe made to scream but one of them covered her mouth causing her scream to muffle.

"No one is going to come help you girl," the other one said.

"I wonder about that," a new voice said.

The two thugs barely had to move before a punch slammed straight into one of his jaw sending him flying into the wall. The one holding Chloe raised a weapon but the new arrival took hold of the hand aiming it skyward as a shot ran out.

The blonde was let go as the new arrival took down the last guy by giving him an uppercut sending his jaw into the air, raising him from the ground with the hit before he land back down unconscious.

Chloe took hold of her discarded taser and turned toward her mysterious savior and simply froze at the sight. The person was a woman, with long ebony dark hair. She was quite tall too but what shocked Chloe into a statue was not the woman`s beauty or physique, but it was the familiar face that she was staring at.

"Impossible," she murmured.

A ghost of the past, Diana Prince, former President of Smallville Student Council stood across her, the person that her dead best friend Lara Kent had fallen in love with back in high school. She couldn`t still believe what she was seeing right in front of her.

The said girl was looking back at her, a somewhat distant look upon her face. Then she gave her a small nervous smile.

"Hey Chloe," she said, "It`s been a while."

"Diana?" Chloe said, in a small voice.

The taller girl approached her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. The blonde herself gave her a hug. The taller girl was seemingly frozen before returning the hug. Chloe stepped back from the hug and took the girl by the hand.

"You and I need to talk," she said.

Diana gave her a nod.

"I know," she said.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Richard appeared from the tube along with Starfire. The latter looked around herself, taking in the sights.

"This is big," she said simply.

"Well this is our HQ," Richards told her giving her a sideway glance.

"Who is this?" a female voice said.

Barbara had walked inside the room with both of her hands into her pockets. She was dressed in jeans along with a black jacket upon her form. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail as she stared at the duo her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, Hey, Barbara," Richards greeted, "I didn't know you`ll be here."

The redhead turned her gaze toward Starfire.

"You didn`t answer my question Nightwing," she said.

Richards turned toward Starfire but the latter had already stepped forward.

"My name is Starfire," she said, "I am grateful to Nightwing here for giving me a place to stay."

Barbara gave the boy a glance.

"So what happened in Jump City is actually true?" she said, "With the ship that had crashed into the bay?"

"It`s true," Richard said.

"So you decided to bring her here?" Barbara said walking forward, "You don't even know who she is."

"She was being attacked by the time I reached her," Richard told her, "If Raven and I didn`t get to her in time…"

"Attacked?" Barbara repeated, "By whom?"

Richard gave Starfire a side way glance.

"I told you before Nightwing," the alien girl told her, "They have kidnapped me from my home world. I managed to escape from them and then I crash-landed here on Earth. Some of them followed me but thanks to Nightwing and Raven, I was able to push them back."

"So they might come back again after you," Barbara said.

"I don't know," Starfire said, "Maybe."

Barbara sighed.

"You know, the League need to be aware of this," she said.

A large boom shook the Cave as the trio looked around themselves.

"Great," Barbara said, "They`ve followed you here."

"But how?" Nightwing said.

"Well, you weren`t too aware of your surroundings since you have something to look at," Barbara said.

"I will help to take care of them," Starfire told them, probably not understanding what Barbara just said earlier.

"You should," Barbara said, giving her a glance, "Since they are after you."

The girl then ran outside followed by Nightwing and Starfire. As they reached the outside, they were most of the people who had attacked Starfire earlier and they were all riding some hovercrafts.

"There are more of them than before," Nightwing said.

"Joy," Barbara said.

One of the people floated down toward them drawing the trio`s attention.

"You have someone we want Earthlings," he said, "Give her back, and we will leave in peace."

"Like I will believe that," Nightwing yelled instantly pulling out some batarangs.

Then he threw it toward the guys in front of him, all of them hitting and exploding afterwards. The man was thrown back from the explosion and falling down from his hovercraft.

"You`ve done it now Nightwing," Barbara said.

The others who were floating around them started to attack as they launched after the trio on the ground. Starfire took off into the air launching green blasts toward those who were in the air while Nightwing and Barbara fought together on the ground. The two`s teamwork worked well with each other since they have worked together in the past before Nightwing left.

"You guys are strong," Starfire said as she landed beside them.

Nightwing turned his gaze toward the beaten enemy around them.

"I guess they weren`t as strong as I expected them to be," he said.

Barbara simply frowned.

"I don`t know about that," she said softly, "Even so, we have to, she is your responsibility. I presume you`ll have to explain this to Batman."

Nightwing turned toward where Barbara was looking and soon enough, Batman was standing there.

_I am not looking forward to this, _he thought, wincing a little.

**It`s been a long time since i updated this story. Sorry about that i lost my drive in this series but i will continue to write it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	6. an overdue conversation

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Six

An Overdue conversation

Chloe`s apartment was a welcoming sight.

Diana glanced around the room as she stood in the living room. There was a large couch in the middle of the room along with matching smaller chairs. There was a TV thought it was turned off. The walls were painted white and it didn`t class with the pink ceiling above.

"So you like?"

Diana turned her attention toward the blonde woman. She gave a soft smile.

"It`s homey," she said.

Chloe let out a chuckle a little as she walked forward, carrying two cups in her hands.

"Here," she said, "I brewed your favorite tea."

Diana took the smoking cup in her hand and took a sip.

"I am amazed that you remembered it," the dark haired woman told her.

"Well I used to make some drink for the Council member back in Smallville," the blonde told her, "I still make them sometimes to remember the old days. You know, when you disappeared you caused quite a ruckus over the school."

Diana looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Diana, you were the most admired girl in school," Chloe told her giving her a raised eyebrow glance, "and you had fangirls and admirers everywhere…I saw a lot of tears back then."

Diana glanced down at the cup she was holding.

"Tears," she said, "It`s seem that`s the only thing I am good at. Making people cry."

Chloe stared at her.

"Tell me Diana," she asked, "What actually happened that day you disappeared?"

Diana looked up at her. Then she pulled out the necklace she was wearing out showing it to the blonde.

"This is the cause," she said.

Chloe gazed up at it.

"What exactly is it?" she asked.

"It`s my mother`s," Diana told her, as she stared at the piece in her hand, "It`s seems when I was young, my mother gave it to me and my sister`s. When I was young, someone took me from my home and I was dropped in Metropolis."

Chloe frowned a little.

"I`ve read about it," she said, "So you never knew who did it?"

Diana shook her head.

"Mother didn`t know how it happened," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, what make you decide to come back?" Chloe asked her.

"Lara," Diana told her, "I heard the news from my sister that she died. I decided to watch over Metropolis as she had done in the past year…"

Chloe glanced down a little putting her cup upon the counter beside her.

"So it`s you then," she said, "The mysterious hero that kept appearing."

Diana nodded.

"Great, now another person I know throw themselves in the hero business," Chloe mumbled, "Diana, are you sure that`s what you want to do?"

"It`s the only thing I can do," Diana told her, "Maybe that way, I can feel close to her…"

The Amazonian girl seated down upon the couch and put her head in her hand. Her body shook a little as she took a deep breath. Chloe approached her and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey Diana, look," she said, "I can understand I think what you are feeling right now, but please don`t do anything reckless. You are not bulletproof like Lara was."

Diana nodded.

"I know I am not," she said.

Chloe nodded at her.

"Great, I guess," she said, "Say Diana, can I ask you something."

Diana looked up at her.

"What?"

"What exactly did happen that day you disappeared," Chloe asked, "When you and Lara…well, finally worked things out."

Diana let out a soft smile.

"It was nice," she said, "we told our feelings to each other and we were ready to go out with each other…and well, you know what happened then."

"You disappeared from sight," Chloe told her, "Well, Lara and I figured that you weren`t exactly well normal because of that."

"You figured it out?"

"Well, I am a reporter now you know," Chloe said, giving her a grin, "Finding things out is something that I am extremely good at."

The blonde stood up again.

"And I am trying to find out what happened to Lara`s body," she said.

Diana looked up at her.

"What?"

"Well, she disappeared from her room the very night they admitted her there," Chloe told her, "No one knew what happened and I am pretty sure that the League doesn't know about it also. So I have been doing quite a bit of work trying to find out whatever happened."

"Can I help in any way?" Diana asked her.

Chloe gave her a glance.

"I don`t know what you can do to help," she said thinking about it, "But sure I can have you helping me."

* * *

**Justice League HQ**

The clone of Supergirl was standing in an empty room as she stared out toward the Planet Earth below her. She had been staying here ever since she had met that dark haired girl in the sand.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she glanced around the room she was in. It was a relatively nice room, thought a little bland for her taste. She was out of the white outfit she had worn, now wearing more casual clothes.

She had a blue jacket upon her and long black jeans. She was wearing a red shirt underneath it. She didn't understand why but she found herself liking those colors. Then she turned her gaze toward the white shirt that was on the table beside her bed.

The clone walked toward the shirt and took hold of it. There standing out in bright red was the red S symbol that the world tied up with Supergirl. The person she was cloned from…

Although she was a clone, the blonde wanted to meet the person she was created from, but she knew that it wasn`t possible since they said that she was dead from a terrible battle that had happened in Metropolis a few months ago.

Then she heard the door behind her slide open, causing her to turn around.

"Hey, you`re awake," the woman said looking at her.

The clone nodded at her.

"You…You`re Black Canary right?"

Black Canary nodded at her.

"Yes," she said, "Come with me, you`re going to meet some new friends."

The clone blinked but she followed after Canary through the hallway until they were standing in front of a large hole which was shining with light.

"Here c`mon," Canary told her, "Batman want to talk to you."

She entered inside the light and disappeared from sight. The clone blinked at the sight before following after her. The lights blinded her for at least a few seconds before she was now standing in front of a large screen in a man dressed entirely in black turned toward her.

"You seem to be okay," he said, his voice sounding low and menacing.

She simply nodded.

"Since you were created from Supergirl`s blood," Batman continued, "You will be taking on her surname…"

"No,"

Batman blinked, and then his eyes narrowed a little.

"No?"

"Look," she said, "I…I don`t want to be a reminder of her. I don`t know why they created me, but I don`t want to be…her."

"You won`t be her," Batman said.

She lowered her head.

"I just want to be my own person, have my own name rather than take hers," she said.

Batman continued to stare at her.

"I guess I can take the name of Kent out of your name," he said turning toward the screen in front of her.

The clone glanced up toward the screen seeing a picture of herself and the name LINDA KENT which was quickly removed and replaced by LINDA DANVERS.

"That`s my name," she said.

"We have to give you one," Batman told her, "Everyone in this world have names, it`s a way that present individuality."

The girl, now christened Linda Danvers walked toward Batman and said.

"What next?"

"We are going to have someone to teach you on how to control your powers," Batman told her, "But none of the Leaguers are available at the moment, meaning that we have the young members to help you."

Linda blinked.

"You…You`re letting me go?" she asked.

Batman turned to look at her.

"You were never our…prisoner," he said, "Although, I can`t say for anything that had happened was your fault. Someone created you for a reason or some kind and I want to know why."

Linda simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you everything I know," she said.

"And we believed you," Canary told her putting a hand on her shoulders.

Linda gave her a glance.

"But the danger of what had been done can`t be ignored," Batman said, "They have successfully cloned Supergirl by creating you. It`s no telling if they will try again or if they will create another clone even more powerful or create an entire army of them."

He then turned his attention back toward the large screen.

"We will have to start this," he said, "Let`s go to the Cave, I have a mission for the youngsters."

* * *

**Smallville**

A black Mercedes pulled up in front of the Kent`s house. The motor got turned off and then the driver stepped out. Neil Luthor glanced around himself for a few seconds, his sunglasses glinting in the sun.

It had been nearly a week ago since he had set the clone free from the tube. One week since he stepped his foot inside the Mansion his Dad had decided to grow it. He had left the Mansion and since then had stayed behind at home and rented an apartment in Metropolis.

It`s hardly believable that the girl he called his friend was the Supergirl that the entire world known. He could hardly believe it when he had figured it out seeing that girl floating inside the tank.

If the girl had black hair, he would have thought for sure that it was Lara in there.

_At least, her apology makes sense now, _he thought looking down at the black gloved hand.

Even thought the wound had healed, his hand was now scared and he had taken the habit of wearing the glove. Now that the resemblance between Supergirl and Lara makes sense and everything time she oddly disappeared…

Neil then turned his gaze toward the house in front of him as he walked toward it. He didn't know what he was doing here? What was he suppose to accomplish by coming here in Lara`s house?

He don`t know yet and he was reaching the wooden stairs of the veranda.

He climbed the stairs before knocking on the wooden door in front of him. Then he stood there, awkwardly waiting for someone to open the door.

He didn`t have to wait long before someone opened the door. It was Lara`s mother, Martha Kent. It had been quite a while since he had seen her, and he knew that the woman had lost something she had on her face during their last meeting.

"Hello Mrs. Kent," he saluted.

"Neil Luthor," Mrs. Kent said, sounding surprised.

The young man gave her a soft smile.

"Is it alright if we talk inside," he asked.

**Latest update here. Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Next time: **Mission

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Mission

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seven

Mission

**Mount Justice**

**Earlier that same day…**

"This place is really big," Starfire said as she floated around the large Main room of the hollowed mountain.

Richard stared at the girl, a soft smile upon his face. Starfire was acting exactly like a child at a candy store. The red haired alien girl had been allowed to stay with them thought he was sure that Batman was still suspicious of her. He knew that Batman will always be suspicious of someone, after all, he had studied under the man.

But even so, Starfire didn`t actually tell them much about how she had gotten on that ship that she had escaped from. She had told them that she was taken from her Home world and that she had managed to escape the when they had gotten close to Earth.

"I`m sure it is Star," he said.

The girl turned toward her.

"Star?"

He blinked at her.

"What is it?"

"You called me Star when my name is Starfire," she told him, blinking in confusion, "Why is that?"

Richard feels a slight blush working on his face as he started to speak.

"It…It`s like a nickname," he told her, "It`s something that friends do you know."

"A nickname?"

"Yeah," Richard told her, "Didn`t you do that with your friends back on your world?"

Starfire`s face seemingly turned pensive for a few seconds. Richard started to feel worried that he had offended her in some way but a grin appeared upon the girl`s face.

"I`m glad you think of me as a friend Nightwing," she told her.

Richard gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, off course you`re my friend," he told her, "Here I am, hanging out with you and showing you around. That`s what a friend do…You don`t like it?"

Starfire quickly glanced up at him.

"It`s not like a don`t like it," she told him quickly, "It`s nice you know, to have a friend like you and I kind of like the nickname it`s rhymes with the stars."

Richard gave her a smile.

"Of course it does," he told her, then he noticed her thinking expression, "Er…what`s wrong?"

"Should I give you a nickname as well since we are friends?"

"If you want," Richard said.

Starfire continued to think as footsteps drew the boy`s attention. Barbara had come, she was dressed in casual clothes. Lately the redhead didn`t talk to him that much thought he had thought of it as strange since him and Barbara used to be close back then…

"Hey, Barbara," he said greeting her.

"Richard and Starfire," Barbara greeted giving them an half a smile.

Then she frowns in the redhead alien direction.

"What`s wrong with her?"

Richard turned his attention toward Starfire who was still thinking, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

"Well…," Richard started.

"I`ve got it," Starfire said, "I`ll call you Wing."

Richard gaped at her, and Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Am I missing something…?"

The boy let out a sigh.

"Starfire is giving me a nickname," he said, "Somehow she got Wing."

That caused Barbara to start laughing, hiding her lips with her hand.

"Wing," she said, "That fits you so well."

Starfire stared at the both in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Then behind them the Zeta tubes suddenly lit up drawing their attention and the automated voice spoke.

"_Arriving Batman, Black Canary,"_

When the light disappeared, Batman and Black Canary stood there but with the two heroes was a third party. Richard found his eyes widen recognizing the Supergirl clone. She was dressed with a black jeans and a red shirt with a blue jacket on her body. Her blond hair was pulled in a ponytail as she stared around.

"Batman," Richard greeted.

"I have a mission for all of you," the Dark Knight said.

"A real mission?" Barbara asked.

"A real mission," the Dark Knight told them as he walked forward along with the Supergirl clone and Black Canary.

He walked straight toward the main room.

"But Wonder Girl and Kid Flash aren`t here?" Richard told him.

Batman turned around facing them and then the Zeta Tubes light up again as the automated voice announced the arrivals of the two missing members.

"What is the urgency?" Wonder Girl asked as she approached.

Batman gazed at them all.

"As you all know," he said, "A week ago, all of us where taken aback by the sudden arrival of Linda."

"Linda?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"It`s my name," the clone told him and Richard can hear the annoyance within the girl`s voice.

"Oh, sorry," the young speedster said.

Batman stared at him before continuing to speak.

"As I was saying, her sudden arrival had drawn the attention of the League, and not in a good way. While we don`t know who created her and for what reason, we can assume that they will try again…if they haven`t done so already."

"Are you saying that they might be more clones out there?" Barbara spoke out.

Richard gave the girl a glance noticing her tense posture. That caused him to frown a little.

"Exactly," Batman told her, "Since you were the first one that contacted the rest about her…why don`t you tell me where you were when you did?"

Barbara didn`t answer right away as she glanced down slightly.

"Smallville," she said softly.

Batman continued to stare at the red head girl, and Richard saw him narrow his eyes a little.

"I see," he said simply.

_Okay, seriously what am I missing here? _He thought to himself.

He was starting to have a strange feeling that both Barbara and Batman knew something he didn`t and he also wondered where the place called Smallville tied in all of this.

"This will be your first mission as a team," he said, "I don`t want this to turn into something larger than it to be. Keep it covert and keep it silent and Linda will be accompanying you…Suit up and dismissed."

Then Batman turned his gaze toward Starfire.

"You will stay behind Starfire," he said, "You are not qualified to work in that team yet."

The girl seemed to be sad for a few seconds.

"Alright," she said.

"Hey don`t worry Star, we`ll be back before you know it," Richard told her smirking.

The girl glanced at him and gave a nod in approval.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group was suited up, safe Linda who was still in casual, and flying in Nightwing`s Jet and flying through the low afternoon sun. Nightwing was seating at the controls as he flew the craft through the clouds.

"So, Batgirl how is it that you`re familiar with Smallville?" Kid Flash asked turned toward the silent redhead.

Since her Bat cowl was up, it was hard to tell the girl`s expression as she turned her gaze toward him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice tense.

"Don`t try to hide it," Kid Flash told her, "You were in Smallville when you called us about Linda`s arrival, no need to hide it."

"It`s personal," Batgirl snapped at him, well more like growled.

"Sheesh, don't you use your Bat-voice to try to scare me," Kid Flash, "Only Batman can pull that off."

He noticed Linda`s stare.

"What? The guy`s scary when he wants to be," Kid Flash told her.

The girl sighed.

"Look," she said, "I have…being visiting the parents of someone…close to me okay. That person died a few months back; I have been visiting them to help them get through it."

_Avoiding saying any names, _Nightwing thought, _Not bad._

"This feels weird," Wonder Girl said, almost as if she was thinking out loud.

Kid Flash gave her a glance, along with Linda.

"What do you mean?"

The young woman gave him a soft smile, "I just never thought I`ll be going to Smallville so soon."

"You know Smallville also?" Nightwing asked, interested in what kind of place Smallville is.

"It`s my hometown. My parents moved there when I was a young child," Wonder Girl told him.

Batgirl suddenly turned her attention toward her and Nightwing can see that the girl was shocked to hear it and even Kid Flash whose mouth dropped open.

"You`re from Smallville," Batgirl asked her, "But…you`re Wonder Woman`s sister. Won`t that mean you`re also from Themyscira?"

Wonder Girl chuckled.

"It`s a complicated story but I lived my school years in Smallville," she said.

"Well, at least you`re familiar with the place," Nightwing told her, "Maybe that way you can help us at completing this mission faster."

Wonder Girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably," she said returning her gaze toward the cloud`s outside, not noticing the glances that she was getting from Batgirl.

* * *

Barbara was shocked to learn that Wonder Girl had lived in Smallville. Ever since she had first met the young Amazon woman, she had thought that she had come from the exact same place as the Wonder Woman. But now that she think about it, Wonder Girl didn`t neither acted nor speak like Wonder Woman did. The younger girl had seemed to be more…like an ordinary American teenager than someone who had been living on an Ancient Greek Island for all her life.

Then they have been that conversation she overheard her talking with Batman about…

_Flashback_

"_You want to go solo sometimes?" _

_Barbara stopped. She had been walking toward the Main control room in the Cave. It had been a few days since they had formed a team and she wondered who Batman was talking to._

"_Yes, if that will be possible," the strange accented voice spoke out._

Was that Wonder Woman, _the young girl thought, but the voice sounded younger._

_Barbara then remembered the girl that Wonder Woman had brought with her…what was her name again…Riana, Biana…or something along those lines._

"_Do you want to tell me why Diana?" Batman asked, though there was a hint in his voice that he knew something._

"_It`s for a personal reason," Diana answered._

_Barbara nodded to herself. Now she remembers the name. Diana._

"_I guess your sister told you everything that had happened," Batman said._

"_Yes she did," Diana said, her voice shaking, as if she had taken in shaky breath._

"_I hope that it won`t interfere with team missions," Batman told her._

"_It won`t," Diana told him._

_Batman stayed silent for a few minutes._

"_As long as it don't," he told her, "Then you`re free to do as you wish…Just don`t blame yourself about what you can`t control."_

"_I won`t."_

_There was a sound of footsteps._

"_I presume that you have a place in mind?"_

_End of flashback_

It had been a few weeks after that that Wonder Girl had started to appear in Metropolis thought not by name. Barbara had simply passed it off as coincidence that the girl had chosen the same city as Lara had protected but now hearing that the said girl was from Smallville.

She can`t help but wonder if Wonder Girl knew Lara was Supergirl. She had been present back then noticing Wonder Girl`s expression when she was looking at the clone when it had been in her arms back at the warehouse in Metropolis.

_That tender look…_

She first thought it was a trick of light or that she was seeing something that wasn`t there but at the beach when Wonder Girl had faced the clone, she had heard what Batman had said back then…

_She is Supergirl`s clone, it seems she shares the same feelings as her original._

She could never point out how Diana and Lara met. That was the thing that had her stumped, but just then, Wonder Girl had pointed out that she used to live in Smallville when she was in high school.

_Did she know Lara then? Did she know Lara was Supergirl? Did Lara know her?_

If Lara ever knew the girl, why hasn`t she talked about her?

It was one of the painful things that Barbara realized when Lara had died. She had hardly knew anything about Lara`s past. The girl of steel had never talked about her high school years, other than Chloe…

Barbara blinked to herself.

_Chloe, _she thought, _That`s it. I just have to ask Chloe about it._

The blonde was Lara`s oldest friend after all. Maybe she can shed some lights about what mysteries laid in both Lara and Diana`s past and how did they knew each other in Smallville.

**So ends this chapter**

**Next time: **Investigating

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Investigating

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eight

Investigating

**Smallville, Kent Residence**

Neil stood in the middle of the Kent`s living room. The young man couldn`t help but feel a homey feeling running through him. He took notice of the pictures that were stationed on the walls, which some were of Lara, looking younger than the girl he knew.

He deduced she must have been around fourteen.

He can`t help but notice how much she looked like the blonde clone. He continued to stare at the picture noticing the girl soft smile almost as if she was embarrassed. There was no doubt in his mind now that Lara was Supergirl.

The house seems to be oddly quiet without the girl.

A sound of footsteps causes him to turn around and Martha Kent approached him, carrying a tray with two steaming cups upon it.

"You could have sat down Neil," she told him.

Neil gave her a smile before taking one of the cups.

"Where is Mr. Kent by the way?" he asked.

"At the hospital," Martha told him.

He was instantly concerned.

"Is it serious?"

Martha had a soft look upon her face, and one that showed the hardships and worries she had on her mind. Now he feel bad because what he was going to talk about will probably add more stress on the elder woman.

"He is alive, and that`s what matter," she answered giving him a smile.

Neil sighed.

_Maybe this isn`t worth it, _he thought, _the woman had already suffered enough. She just lost her only daughter, thought probably adopted one, but her daughter all the same and her husband is at the hospital…_

He stared down at his cup, looking at the liquid, his reflection showing the heavy bags underneath his eyes.

"You look like someone who hadn`t got a good night sleeps in a couple of days," she said, looking at him.

Neil glanced up.

"Is it surprising?" he asked.

"Not entirely," Martha told him, taking a seat upon one of the empty chairs as Neil followed suit, "So now Neil, not that I don't welcome it, but why the sudden visit?"

The young man set his drink upon the table that was separating them and then ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I…I am not sure actually," he said, as he stared up back at the woman, "I came here for a reason but now, I am starting to feel that I shouldn`t have come at all."

"Is it concerning my daughter?" she asked.

Neil noticed the sudden wariness in the elder woman eyes. This was it, this was the moment that he was here for. He had to know…he had to…

"Yes," he said.

Now Martha Kent`s eyes was carefully observing him now, not saying anything probably wanting him to continue, so he did.

"I want to know how Lara came to be your daughter," he said, "Look…I know that Lara is hiding a secret and I have recently figured it out."

Now Martha looked a little frightened.

"I don't mean to cause you any distress," Neil said quickly, "I just want to know about her that`s all. I don't mean to divulge her secret…"

"I think you know enough Neil," Martha told him.

Neil winced slightly at the tone. The woman`s voice had become suddenly cold and he knew that he had already crossed the line.

"I think it`s best you leave now," Martha told him.

Neil opened his mouth but abruptly closed it. He sighed again before standing up and walked up toward the door, and then he turned toward where the woman was still seating down.

"I still consider Lara one of my closest friends," he said, "and I am sorry for your loss, Mrs. Kent."

Then he stepped out of the house, but not before hearing a soft sob echoing from within. He walked toward where his car was parked. Night had already fallen and it will be a long drive back up toward his apartment in Metropolis.

* * *

In the cover of the dark, Nightwing flew the Jet, lowering it down in an empty field.

"Alright people, we`re in Smallville," he said, "Let`s go see what`s so special about this place now shall we?"

The clon…Linda, walked out of the vessel along with Batgirl and Wonder Girl. The latter glanced around her before turning to glance toward the rest.

"Are you sure we can just leave the Jet out here?" Kid Flash asked.

"We should be," Wonder Girl told him, "Those woods are mostly used for hunting and it`s already nighttime. No one in Smallville hunt at night."

"You used to do that?" Nightwing asked her.

"No, my father…well, adoptive father was part of it," Wonder Girl told him, "He was one of the leaders here…"

The girl suddenly got a pensive look upon her face.

"I wonder if they still live here," she murmured.

Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder.

"I`ll let you check it out after we`re done with the mission," he told her.

Wonder Girl gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

He gave her a nod before turning his attention back toward Batgirl.

"Alright," he said, "Tell us where that place she come from?"

Batgirl frowned.

"It was a Mansion," she said.

Wonder Girl frowned a little.

"You know where that is Wonder Girl?" Kid Flash asked.

She nodded.

"It`s the Smallville Estates," she said, "Being part of the town for at least a couple hundred years according to rumors when I was in high school, thought, it had been purchased by a young man named Neil Luthor."

"Luthor?" Batgirl asked, "Lex`s Luthor son?"

"The one and the same," Wonder Girl told him.

"I guess we finally found out how Supergirl got cloned," Nightwing said, frowning.

"Is that man an enemy?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Kid Flash told her, "Well to the world, he is a humanitarian, but he had founded some of the League`s enemies and even is part of the Injustice League. He had even tried to cause some powerful countries to go to war."

"Which is why I don't get it," Nightwing said, "Luthor completely hates the League and the aliens we have on. Why would he create the clone of an alien?"

"I guess this is what we are going to find out tonight," Batgirl said a growl in her voice.

It didn`t take them long to find the Mansion with Wonder Girl leading them. The Mansion seemingly was covered in darkness as the group stood in front of the gate, with a floating Wonder Girl observing.

"I don`t see any guards," she said.

"Alright," Nightwing said, "K.F., Wonder Girl you two stay out here. Batgirl, me and Linda will sneak inside."

"_What_?" Kid Flash said.

"Look K.F.," Batgirl told him, "You are not exactly stealthy. Don`t argue. We`ll keep radio contact."

"Let`s go," Linda told them jumping.

She jumped high in the air and landed on the other side of the wall in a crouch. Batgirl and Nightwing followed after her, leaving Kid Flash along with Wonder Girl.

"How come you didn't protest?" he asked her.

"Those are what they asked us to do," Wonder Girl told him.

Kid Flash simply sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Nightwing, Batgirl and Linda crossed the lawns silently until they reached a side of the house.

"C`mon, let`s go inside," Batgirl said.

"We best not let anyone know we are here," Nightwing told her.

Then they opened the window, stepping inside the house.

It was very extravagant inside, and the entire place was dark as they walked through the place glancing around.

"I can see why Wonder Girl said this place is old," Nightwing said, "the woodwork look like it`s in need of repairing."

"Let`s go look for the clues then," Batgirl told him, "They couldn`t have fixed all that damage I have seen…haha."

They have reached a large open room which the door was open. Even thought the room was cleared out, they were a large hole on the ceiling of the house, which was covered by a large plastic.

"It`s the room," Linda said.

"You sure?" Nightwing asked her.

The blonde girl nodded before glancing down at the floor.

"I came from below," she said.

Then she glanced at the bookcases around her, narrowing here eyes.

"There is a passage through here," she said, "Somehow I can see through the wall…strange."

Batgirl put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don`t be surprised," she told her, "Supergirl could do that too, it seems you inherited some of her powers."

Linda didn't seem reassured but she gave a nod to her. Nightwing quickly approached the bookcase in front of him, touching the books.

"If there is a passage behind here," he said, "They must be a lever here somewhere…"

He pull one of the books down and then with a soft click, the bookcase slid open forward, giving way to the room behind it. The blue fluorescent lights bathed the darkened room as the rest walked forward.

"I guess we go in," Linda said, stepping inside and the other two followed after her.

They`ve reached an empty room and there was a button there which Nightwing pressed activating the floor below them which started to lower down into the earth.

"Guess we`ll find another way out," Batgirl said glancing up toward where they had just left.

The lift came to a stop into a well light room and the trio stepped inside, glancing around themselves. Linda, however, walked straight forward arriving in front of an empty tube which was filled with nothing but water.

"There is a computer," Nightwing said, seating in front of it, "Let`s see if I can hack into it."

He quickly put himself to work as he pulled out a gadget from his belt and attached it to the computer as it lit up in his hands. Batgirl, herself, glanced around and took notice of the Cadmus Logo upon one of the equipment.

"Huh," she said and then glanced at Linda who was staring toward the tube in front of her. She approached the girl and stood beside her.

"This is it eh," she asked.

"Yes," Linda said, "This is where I woke up."

"Hey, guys," Nightwing called to them, "You might want to see this."

The two girls glanced back toward him and then walked behind him.

"What is it?" Barbara asked.

"Found some info about a Project Kr.," he said, "The files are encrypted…"

"Kr?" Batgirl repeated frowning, "What could that mean?"

"I don`t know, but I think it might have something to do with Linda over here," he said, "Finally, bypassing the encryption…Wow, mixing Supergirl DNA and human DNA…, many failures…there is a facility where the rest of the research is taking place…"

"Cadmus?" Batgirl asked.

Nightwing glanced up at her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"Most of those equipments in this room bears Cadmus`s logo," Batgirl told him, "if memory serves me right, LUTHORCORP had brought out Cadmus a few years back for advanced scientific research."

"I guess we`re going to Cadmus then to find out if they are more clones," Nightwing said quickly typing something on his gadget.

"W…What are you doing?"

"Downloading the files," he said, "Might be useful to the League."

Then the blank wall on the far right started to move, drawing their attention.

"W…What the hell…?" Linda said, shocked.

"We`ve got to hide now," Batgirl said, taking hold of Linda`s arm.

Nightwing suddenly hid himself behind the desk as Batgirl and Linda took cover behind the rest of the large equipment in the rooms. The wall opened fully showing a pathway which was light up with lights on top of it.

"Good thing they have those tunnels down here," he said, "That way, we can work as long as we want."

"Don't tell me you like working," another voice asked, "C`mon, we have to take those equipment back to the facility or the big guy will have our head, considering what happened last week with their main pet subject escaping and all…"

Nightwing frowned a little.

_Odd, Cadmus is in Washington, _he thought, _it couldn`t be the same facility that was on the files. Could they have another one close by?_

"So which one of those things we have to take?"

_Sounds like they are simply two of them, _he thought, _If they start to move things around…they`ll find us. We will have to take them down fast and quick._

He glanced back toward where Batgirl was hidden with Linda, noticing that the girl was taking a peek around the corner.

_We will have to take them down, _he signed at her, _Otherwise, they`ll find us and raise the alarm._

She nodded at him curtly.

_You take one and I take one, got it, _she signed back at him.

Nightwing gave her a thumb up and then picked over the corner, searching the one who was the closest to him. Noticing that the man`s back was turned away from him, the young man struck forward in a subduing choke and a hand upon his mouth to muffle the noise the man was making.

His partner didn`t seem to have heard anything as Batgirl simply appeared behind him and silently took him down, and then put him on the ground unconscious.

"Seems like there is more to this mission than we thought," she said, looking up toward Nightwing.

Linda approached the open passageway in front of them.

"It`s odd, I couldn`t see anything from behind this wall," she said, "But I could see through the rest of the room…"

"Could be some problems with your powers," Nightwing told her.

"Probably," the blonde shrugged.

"Let`s see where this lead us," Nightwing told the other two, "and I am contacting K.F. and Wonder Girl about it."

**The mysteries continue to intrigue.**

**Next time: **The Facility

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. The Facility

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nine

The Facility

Wonder Girl was brought out of her daydream by the sound of a radio crackling and she put her hands into her ear.

"Wonder Girl here," she said, "What's the situation down here?"

"_We found a passageway underneath the Mansion," _Nightwing's voice said from her comm., "_It seems that it was being used to transport Cadmus equipments, the same that were used in creating Linda."_

Kid Flash who was also listening on his own comm. frowned a little.

"So what are we going to do?"

"W_ell, the passage underground lead south," _Nightwing said, "_We are going to follow it and maybe get to the Facility…"_

"What Facility?" Wonder Girl questioned.

"_The two guys we took out were talking about it," _Nightwing told her, "_And it does seem that Luthor is the one in charge of it too. So, Wonder Girl, is there anything in the far South of Smallville?"_

Wonder Girl frowned to herself searching her memories. Even thought Smallville had a lot of open space, everyone knew where everything was…

"Well, there is a lot of open space and a forest," she said, "And also the Dam is located there."

"A Dam?" Kid Flash said.

"Yep," Wonder Girl told her, "Other than that…nothing else."

"_Well, Batgirl, Linda and I are going to follow that tunnel to where it leads," _Nightwing said, "_You two, can go by above ground. Considering the size of the tunnel, I am pretty sure it leads somewhere big."_

Wonder Girl frowned to herself. The only place large enough to draw attention there would have been the Dam itself. Could Luthor had build a secret Facility inside the Dam?

"Alright," she said, "We'll follow from above…and you guys be careful down here."

"_Will do,"_ Nightwing told her before signing out.

Wonder Girl gave Kid Flash a glance and said, "Let's go then."

The speedster put his googles on and gave her a thumb up and she started to fly aiming straight South and the boy following her from bellow. They reached the forest soon enough which wad dark and silent but the duo managed to weave through it until they reached a small running lake.

"We're already in front of the lake," Wonder Girl said landing on the ground.

Kid Flash glanced toward her left and said, "And I am pretty sure that must be the Dam then."

Wonder Girl followed his gaze.

Standing across them in the darkness with some lights flickering in the shadows was the Smallville Dam. Wonder Girl had never been here before, thought she never had a reason to come here in the past. It looked impressive and forbidden in the night.

"Let's get a closer look," Kid Flash said, tapping her shoulder.

She nodded and the two approached forward, sticking to the side of the flowing waters that came from the Dam. As they got closer Wonder Girl suddenly stopped walking glancing around herself.

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

"I can hear a car," she said.

Soon enough, the sound of a car motor filled the forest around them and the duo quickly followed the sound finding a van going through the dirt road in the forest.

"Odd," Wonder Girl said, "I thought that the Dam didn't have any personnel at night?"

"Let's follow it," Kid Flash told her.

They did so and the van was driving toward the Dam but came to a stop in front of a KEEP OUT gate. Then the gate opened letting the van in before closing behind it. The two young vigilantes approached the KEEP OUT gate and Wonder Girl floated above, so that she could peek over it.

Her eyes widened slightly.

The van was already unloading and she can see that they were moving heavy machinery, some she can bet her life on that wasn't part of the Dam. Then Kid Flash appeared beside her, observing the area.

"That's some pretty heavy gears," he whispered, "What do you think they are being used for?"

"Probably not upgrading the Dam that's for sure," Wonder Girl said, narrowing her blue eyes at the door they were taking the equipments in, "We need to get in there…see if you can spot any cameras with your night lenses."

Kid Flash clicked a button upon his goggles as he scanned the area.

"No camera as far as I can see," he told her, "Probably weren't expecting anyone to find this place."

"Work for us," Wonder Girl told him as she took hold of his arm and flew both of them above the gate and into the empty courtyard.

"Warm me before you do that," Kid Flash told her before working his way into a window.

Wonder Girl followed him and the duo stepped inside the catwalk they were on, noticing the red glow that the entire area had.

"This is not what I expected when we stepped inside," Wonder Girl said softly.

"You'll adapt," Kid Flash told her.

Then they noticed some people underneath them, as a woman stepped forward.

"Alright," the woman said, "Those will go to the Storage."

She was dressed sharply with business attire upon her. She had a cold look upon her face as her hair was falling down her back as she hold a clipboard and a pen.

"Yes ma'am," one of the worker said before the machine started to carry the equipments into an elevator.

The woman checked her list before she put a hand on her hears.

"Mr. Luthor," she said, "The last shipment has arrived. The Project will be up to schedule despite the misfortune of last week."

She stayed quiet listening.

"I will have them up and running in no time sir," she said, "When the latest equipment have been installed, Phase Two should be up and running in the next three days."

The woman then started to walk, and as quietly as they could Wonder Girl and Kid Flash followed after her, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I will see to it sir," the woman said pressing a button on the wall, which opened in front of her, "You can count on me."

She stepped inside and the wall closed behind her.

"Sound like Luthor isn't here himself," Kid Flash murmured.

"I wonder what kind of Project they are working on." Wonder Girl said, "Thought it seems our answers lie in Sublevel 5."

Kid Flash gave her a nod.

* * *

**With Nightwing and the rest…**

The Tunnel had being stretching forward for at least a good ten minutes now as the trio walked in the darkness. Nightwing was still working on those files he downloaded from the computer in the room as Batgirl and Linda walked in front of him.

"Hey, you're okay?" Batgirl asked.

Linda glanced toward her, blinking a little before nodding. The girl in the cowl glanced forward again before speaking again.

"So what are you thinking about?"

Linda sighed.

"I just wish…I could meet her,"

Batgirl gave her a sideway glance.

"Meet who?"

"Supergirl," Linda told her, "At least…the real one. The one I was cloned from."

Batgirl glanced down.

"I'm sure she would have wanted the same thing," she said.

Linda gave her a glance.

"How would you know that?"

Batgirl let out a sigh.

"I…I met her a few times," she said.

"I must remind you of her eh," Linda said.

"You may have the same face," Batgirl said, "But…you are not like her Linda, just remember that."

"Yes, I cracked it," Nightwing said drawing the two girl's attention.

A hologram had appeared floating above his wrist as he typed away showing some graph.

"So what is it?" Batgirl asked him, "What have you found?"

"I know what Project Kr is," Nightwing told them, "And I know what they are planning now."

"Well, don't leave us in the dark,"

Nightwing gave her a glance.

"Project Kr, is the cloning of Supergirl," he said, "Big K little r, which stand for Krypton, the Planet where Supergirl came from, and I am pretty sure that's Linda over here and she was only Phase One of their plan."

Linda frowned a little.

"Phase One?" she repeated.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes.

"What is Phase Two?"

"I don't know since the files are not clear about it," Nightwing said, glancing at the floating screen in front of him, "But I do know that they intended her to be a Weapon to strike at the League. Whatever Phase Two is, I don't think it will be good."

In front of them they noticed that light was appearing and the three approached toward the mouth of the tunnel finding themselves looking at a very large hangar filled with many boxes and they can hear the tractors moving around placing the boxes on top of another.

"I guess we just found the Facility," Nightwing said.

* * *

Kid Flash and Wonder Girl reached Sublevel 5 and the double door opened in front of them. The duo walked forward glancing up and down the empty hallway that stretched on both of their sides.

"So where do we go?" the boy asked her.

Before Wonder Girl could answer, they heard voices talking down one of the corridor they were facing.

"The other way," she said.

They ran down the opposite way until they reached an open doorway and they stepped inside and the door closed engulfing the duo in darkness.

"Great, now what?" Kid Flash said.

Then light were flicked on and the young man glanced around himself. Then his eyes widened in shock as he noticed a baby in a tank in front of him as he suddenly jumped backward from it.

"What the hell…?" he said.

Wonder Girl was staring at the many tubes in front of her. One of them had a small child, a girl by the look of it looking no older than ten years old. The next one had a full grown woman, who had long black hair falling down toward her lower back. The thing that horrified her was that all of those girls had the same shockingly familiar face…

"Supergirl?" she whispered.

It was like the entire room was filled with tubes with floating girls in them.

"More like Supergirls," Kid Flash told her, "Is Luthor _breeding _them?"

Wonder Girl stared at the tube in front of her. It was a girl about her age with both of her eyes closed but she can see the eyes moving underneath the eyelids. She was alive…each of them inside those tubes was alive…

"I knew the man was bad but…this make me sick," she said.

The door behind them suddenly opened causing both heroes to turn back at the person who had entered. It was the woman from before and her face stayed blank as she watched them, unmoving from where she stood.

"You shouldn't be here," she said simply.

**A mysterious secret...what do they want with all those Supergirls?**

**Next time: **Phase Two

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Phase Two

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Ten

Phase Two

**The Facility-Storage**

Nightwing, Linda and Batgirl glanced around themselves as they walked through the room which had the many boxes stacked upon one another all of them bearing the Cadmus logo upon them.

"This must a storage room of some kind," Batgirl said.

"Yeah, wonder what is inside those boxes," Nightwing said.

Linda walked toward one of the box and ripped the top off, drawing the other two beside her. Inside the box was a strange technology similar to the one they had seen back underneath the Mansion.

"Can you decipher anything out of it?" Linda asked turning toward Nightwing.

The young man observed the machinery taking old of one of the cylinder.

"It`s strange, I have never actually seen anything like this before," he said.

Then suddenly he pressed something upon the side of the cylinder and a top popped out and a green glow was filling the room bathing the trio in the light. Suddenly, Linda stepped back, starting to breathe heavily.

"Linda, you okay?" Batgirl said instantly noticing.

"It…My strength…it`s fading," she said before falling down on the ground on her knees.

Nightwing glanced at her in shock as Batgirl kneeled beside the girl before clicking the button again and the light disappeared. As soon as the light was gone, Linda was back to normal as she stood back up again.

"You`re okay?" Batgirl asked her.

"I am fine," Linda said standing up, "W…what was that thing?"

"I guess this might be the Kryptonite," Batgirl said, "I never actually saw it before…"

Nightwing put it back in and turned around, looking around the crates everywhere.

"So each one of those crates is filled with Kryptonite filled weapons," he said, frowning his eyes, "But, I don`t get it, why would Luthor create such weapons when Supergirl had been dead for at least three months? Who would he use it against?"

"I don't know but I`m finding myself liking this less and less," Batgirl said.

"So am I," Nightwing said frowning, "Let`s see if I can contact Wonder Girl and K.F."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Wonder Girl and Kid Flash stood in front of the woman who simply stood silently in front of them, her eyes observing them coldly.

"You are not supposed to be here," she said.

"Well you aren't supposed to be cloning Supergirl either," Wonder Girl growled at her.

The woman turned toward her.

"Your presence here will be dealt with," the woman said raising her hand and showing a button, but before she could push it a red and yellow flash breezed past her.

"Going to press the alarm button," Kid Flash said, smirking as he holds the device.

"No, that was simply the button to lock down the Facility," the woman said, turning her head toward him.

All around them a loud blaring sound started to echo.

"_That`s_ the alarm," she said.

Before Kid Flash could move, the woman kicked him straight into the chest, hard before throwing him backward into the double door breaking them instantly and into the wall. Wonder Girl turned toward her, charging forward with a punch which the young man quickly took hold of, stopping her.

_H…How did she stopped me with my strength?_

The woman narrowed her eyes at her before throwing her toward where Kid Flash was and the girl hit the wall pretty hard causing some cracks to appear as she slid down on the ground beside the speedster.

Then she raised a hand toward her ear.

"This is Cassidy," she said, "I want the entire Facility to be in a lockdown. We have outsiders. I want them apprehended at all cost."

Wonder Girl stood back up, albeit a little shakily.

"H…How are you so strong?" she asked.

The woman, Cassidy, glanced at her before stepping forward and swiftly attacking Wonder Girl causing the latter to block the lightning fast attacks, but one of the punch hit Wonder Girl straight into the side causing her to wince a little, leaving a opening which Cassidy`s hand took hold of, pushing her against the wall, the hand tightening around her throat.

"Seventeen years ago to this day," Cassidy started, "An unexpected meteor shower suddenly hit Smallville. I was twelve years old back then and I lost both my father and mother along with my two little sisters. But I didn`t die myself, instead I became this…freak of nature."

In front of Wonder Girl`s very eyes, Cassidy`s skin turned green as a green glow appeared around her hand which she raised in front of Wonder Girl.

"I was scared, and didn`t know what to do with myself," she said, "But then…_he _came to me and saw my power as a way to have revenge against the one who did this to me and to Smallville. Supergirl`s arrival turned me into a freak, and despite what she had done to us, to Humanity, the world continue to look up to her and I can`t feel nothing else but hatred, and soon she will pay for what she had done…and the entire world, will damned her name."

She slammed the glowing fist into Wonder Girl`s face knocking the girl out. She didn`t dropped her unto the ground as her skin turned back to normal. As she looked down upon them, a dark smile crossed her lips.

As armed people appeared in the hallway, she turned toward them.

* * *

The alarm had started to blare around the other three causing them to glance around themselves in surprise.

"Could they have noticed our presence already?" Linda said.

"I don't think so," Nightwing said, "It must have been K.F. and Wonder Girl."

He put a hand on his radio.

"K.F., Wonder Girl, come in," he said, "K.F. Wonder Girl, anyone read me?"

"They are not answering," Batgirl told him.

"I know," Nightwing said opening his wrist tech again, "Good thing I had put a tracking device in the comm. for situation like these."

A map of the place appeared right in front of him, as he plan of the Facility appeared in front of him, showing the two dots that were moving.

"They are moving," he said, "But why are they keeping radio silence?"

"Let`s find them quickly then," Linda said, "Before the security in this place find us."

Nightwing nodded at her and the trio started to run out of the storage with Nightwing reading the map in front of him. The corridors had been empty, thought they were bathed in a reddish glow as the alarm continued to blare around them.

"Contacts," Batgirl yelled out.

A group of armed man dressed in strange suits stood in front of them, all of them armed with weapons and they turned toward the trio and raising their weapons at them. Linda charged forward with a roar taking hold of one of the men by his clothes and spinning him around as she knocked the ones around them back and then let him fly into the wall above them.

"That was cool," Nightwing yelled, checking the map again, "Take a left here."

They followed after him.

"How far?"

"Probably two levels below us," Nightwing answered, "Strange…from the signal I am getting from their comm. They aren`t trying to escape, they seems to be going lower into the Facility rather than higher."

"They are probably lost," Linda suggested.

"Maybe," he murmured.

"They are probably captured," Batgirl said, "I mean, radio silence, the entire place on high alert…moving deeper into the Facility rather than a way out. It smells fishy to me."

"For me too," Nightwing said, "Look like we will have to rescue them…even thought, I didn't think Wonder Girl with her super strength could have been defeated so easily."

They arrived in front of an elevator door which slid open…showing a full group of armed soldiers standing right in front of them.

"We`ll take the next one," Linda said, kicking the one in front of her pushing them together.

She took hold of the elevator door on either side and slammed them shut again as sparks ignited at the move.

* * *

One of the armed men inside the elevator talked through his radio.

"_To all personnel, the intruders are on Sub-Level 3, I repeat, the intruders are on Sub-Level 3."_

* * *

Linda blinked as her super hearing picked up a lot of movements in the corridors of where they were.

"I think they know where we are," she said, "I can hear a lot more movements."

"Shit," Nightwing swore.

They came across another group of soldiers who instantly turned toward them. Batgirl quickly acted throwing some smoke bombs to blind them for a while as Linda launched herself forward, punching everyone who came across. Nightwing had pulled out a staff and clicking it together into a long one before starting to take down anyone who came near him.

And in moments, the entire group was beaten leaving the trio to stand above them.

"We best start to move," Nightwing said.

Then a green blast hit him straight in the back causing the young man to be thrown forward, drawing the attention of the two girls. A woman was approaching from the other end of the corridor, both of her hands incased in green.

"That is as far as you go," she said.

Batgirl suddenly launched some batarangs which exploded as they come to contact with the woman but she walked out of the smokes as if nothing happened. Suddenly from beside her, Linda suddenly crumbled on the ground, drawing Batgirl`s attention.

"Linda?" she called.

"My strength…is draining away," she said.

Batgirl turned her attention at her enemy only for a punch to land straight against her face sending her backward and unto the ground. She groaned but didn`t move anymore, knocked out from that hit.

Linda didn`t understand what was happening but she knew that they were in some serious trouble. She made a move to stand up, but the woman kicked her in the face throwing her on her back and she felt something warm spilling out from her lips.

"W…What?"

She glanced at the woman standing above her.

"I must say," the woman said, "It`s nice to see you again Alpha-One. I never would have thought you would return to us after overriding the programming in your head...but I am sure that will be quickly taken care of."

She removed her attention from the weakly moving Linda toward the group approaching her.

"Take those two at the Cloning Chambers," she said pointing at Nightwing and Batgirl, "I will take Alpha-One back for reprogramming."

"Yes Ma`am,"

Linda feel herself being raised from the ground before she lost consciousness completely.

* * *

**Sometime later…**

Cassidy was standing in a room in front of a large screen, which suddenly light up as a shadow appeared in the screen.

"My apologies for disturbing you sir," she said, with a bow, "But a group of sidekicks from the Justice League had managed to infiltrate the Facility…and some of them have seen the Phase Two chambers in Sub-Level 5."

"_Have they been dealt with?" _the figure spoke.

"I have captured them all, along with Alpha-One who had returned here," Cassidy said, "I probably can assume that Alpha-One`s existence had brought the attention of the League and had send that team to investigate us. Our scientists have already started the reprogramming process upon her brain. That way, it will be certain that she won`t turn on us again."

"_You have the situation under control then?"_ the figure in the shadow said.

"Yes," Cassidy said, "But their presence had thrown a wrench upon our plans. Their extended absence might bring the League to us before Phase Two might be ready to move forward and all of our planning since Supergirl`s presumed death. I had the idea of cloning them, but with their brains programmed to spy for us on the League. That way, the League will not notice anything…strange."

"_An interesting proposition," _the shadow said, "_Very well, you have my approval."_

Then the image disappeared.

* * *

Wonder Girl opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a little noticing the odd blue glow that was around her as she turned her eyes to the side taking notice of the glass in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and tried to move but her hands wouldn't so she glanced up toward them and noticed that they were joined together by a metallic like thing.

"Hey Wonder Girl, you awake?"

"_Nightwing_?" the girl said.

"Yeah," the boy`s voice said from her left.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked.

"Don't know," Nightwing told her, "But they`ve got us captured here…Can you move those cuffs around your wrists?"

Wonder Girl grunted as she moved her hands but she was having no success.

"No," she said.

He heard the boy let out a sigh.

"Guess I will have to do it the old fashion way," he said.

Wonder Girl can hear him grunting softly.

"Where are K.F. and Batgirl and Linda?"

"I`m here," Batgirl said from her right, "and K.F is right beside me…thought I have no idea where Linda is…_damn it_…if I can only move my fingers a little more…"

"So Wonder Girl," Nightwing said, "What happened earlier?"

Wonder Girl did a brief summary of what she had seen in Sub-Level 5, and Kid Flash now awake, had filled in some parts.

"A room full of clones of Supergirl?" Batgirl repeated.

"Okay this is getting weird," Nightwing said, "They are cloning Supergirl like there is no tomorrow and they have Kryptonite weapons…If it`s Luthor that`s behind this then he must have been planning this for a damn long time."

"_Lex_ _Luthor is only a paw in what is about to happen_," a new voice said.

The woman from before, Cassidy walked inside the room.

"Oh, look it`s the Kryptonite woman," Kid Flash said.

"Where have you taken Linda?" Wonder Girl yelled at her, straining on her holds which creaked a little.

"Alpha-One had been taken for reprogramming," Cassidy said, looking at them, "You should worry more about what`s going to happen to you."

"Reprogramming?" Batgirl repeated, not keeping the contempt from her voice, "You mean _brainwashing_."

"Whatever you want to call it," Cassidy told her, as she pushed some buttons upon the console in front of her, "Beginning Cloning process."

"Pass on that one," Nightwing said, a light grunt in his voice, "The Cave`s crowded enough."

Then in front of Wonder Girl, two needles appeared and then stabbed straight into her body, causing her to yell out in pain and she heard the others yelling out too. Amidst her yelling, she let out a soft whisper.

"_Linda, please help us."_

* * *

In another part of the Facility, Linda Danvers was lying upon a table, unconscious with a headpiece of some kind upon her head. The girl couldn`t do anything except lied there, as the memories of the few days she had as Linda Danvers were getting whipped out from her mind.

She had tried to fight against it but the memories were slipping away faster than she could. She had tried to hang to one of them, and then her super hearing picked up on a voice…a soft whisper…

"_Linda…please, help us,"_

She knew that voice. That voice which brought her warmth in comfort, the voice that had freed her from the darkness in her mind…

Both of her eyes snapped open with such vigor that they were glowing a dangerous red as her heat vision burned through the ceiling above her. With a growl, Linda removed the headpiece and feel hands trying to hold her down…

She pushed them off hearing whoever it was crashing in the walls. Glancing at herself, she noticed that she was wearing the same one piece white outfit with the Red S upon her chest, just like the first time.

She quickly located where the screams of that voice was coming from before with a single jump, she went through the ceiling, hoping to find where it was coming from.

**A whisper from Wonder Girl frees Linda...**

**Next time: **Shutdown

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Shutdown

**Hey guys, a Christmas present for you all.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

Shutdown

Wonder Girl was gritting her teeth through the pain she was feeling. She was trashing around in her tube feeling her restrains weakening at her enormous strength. She wanted to get out of here and take down that vile woman in front of her…

When a loud boom drew her attention along with Cassidy, and then Wonder Girl feels her eyes widen in shock.

Standing there in the middle of the destroyed doorway, dressed in a white outfit, her blond hair falling down her shoulder and her entire expression showing anger was Linda. She can`t help but marvel at how much Linda`s face resembled Lara`s.

"Linda," she heard Batgirl said.

* * *

Linda`s eyes fixed themselves upon the tubes where her four friends were getting tortured. She can`t help but feel her anger, bubbling beneath the surface, causing her hands to shake in her anger feeling her eyes burn…literally… as she glared at Cassidy who stood there in surprise.

"Alpha-One," she started to say.

But Linda let fly her heat vision which slammed straight into the woman`s body throwing her backward and into a wall on the side of the room. Then Linda ran straight ahead toward the console was before, smashing a hand through it.

Then the needles that were causing the four such pains receded.

"Wow, thanks for the save Linda," K.F. said, "We owe you one."

Linda turned her gaze toward Wonder Girl who was smiling a little at her, thought her face showed some of the pain she was feeling but she was smiling.

"I heard you," she told the dark haired girl.

"Linda, _watch out_," Batgirl suddenly yelled.

A green blast hit Linda straight in her side, causing it to burn with pain as she was thrown to the side. She looked up at the attack finding Cassidy there, the woman`s entire body bathed in a green glow as she stared murderously at her.

"You really think you can defeat me Alpha-One," she said, "I am your weakness in living form. You are a clone I created, not Supergirl herself. You are not a real girl, you will obey me. Who do you think you are?"

Linda stood back up although shakily.

"I...I will make my own choices," she said, "I am Supergirl`s clone. I may not be her, but I will do what I must to uphold her legacy in this world and I know what you guys are planning, so as long as I live…IT WILL NOT HAPPENS."

Her words seem to have pissed Cassidy more as the woman`s green glow grew even stronger and Linda had fallen back on her knees once more, growing weaker…

"_You little pest, I will kill you…_," the Kryptonite woman yelled.

Only for a kick to land on her back throwing her away from Linda`s downed form. Wonder Girl stood in her place as she stood protectively in front of the blonde girl as the rest of the Young Justice took their place beside her.

"You`ll have to go through us first," Batgirl growled in her Bat voice.

"But not today," Nightwing finished throwing two small balls toward her.

The balls exploded around Cassidy`s form as a foam suddenly appeared around her solidifying instantly.

"That will keep her for a while," he said, "We best get going."

The entire group followed after him and heard an explosion from the room destroying the tubes and the cloning tanks.

"What now?" Batgirl asked.

"We go to Sublevel 5," Nightwing said.

"Why are we going down when we should be going up?" Kid Flash asked.

"We have to destroy those clones," Linda said, "I saw what they planned to do as they were trying to reprogram my brains. They are going to use those clones to destroy the League and get Earth ready for the Arrival."

Wonder Girl frowned.

"Arrival?" she said, "Arrival of whom?"

Linda shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "But whoever he is, he is the brain behind this entire operation."

"So that will means, Luthor wasn`t responsible for cloning Supergirl," Kid Flash asked.

"He was being manipulated," Batgirl said, "Remember what that Kryptonite woman said before, _Lex Luthor is only a paw in what`s about to happen._ We are dealing with aliens, no doubt about it."

They ran into little guards when they reached Sublevel 5 arriving inside the room where the Supergirls were floating in their tanks.

"Alright, we`ll set the charges so that this room may collapse upon itself," Nightwing said, "That way everything here will be destroyed. Batgirl, find the computer and load a virus upon it. That will probably destroy all the files they have upon Supergirl`s DNA and the blood test they have."

"On it," Batgirl said.

"K.F. Wonder Girl," Nightwing said, "Set the charges in those specific locations. Considering we are underneath the Smallville Dam, we don't want to cause it to collapse and flood the city."

"Right," the duo said.

"Linda, keep an eye out for enemies that are coming," Nightwing said, "With your super hearing, you can warn us if they are coming."

"Okay," Linda said.

* * *

Batgirl reached the computer which was in a small room, overlooking the entire Supergirls room and then quickly hacked into the computers, her hands working on overdrive. She pulled out a drive from her belt and stuck it inside the drive.

"A little present from the Bat Family," she said smirking.

Suddenly a red warning appeared in front of her showing MALWARE DETECTED in bright white letters.

Then the alarm of the Facility started to blare causing her to glance up a little.

_I guess that Kryptonite bitch had freed herself from the solidified foam, _she thought.

She put a hand on her radio.

"Nightwing, the alarm is going on," she said.

"_Yeah I am aware,"_ Nightwing answered her, "_You done yet?"_

Sparks started to appear around her as the screen in front of her fizzled out.

"Done now," she said, "All their files have been destroyed. Whatever they were planning, I`ve just set them back a long way."

"_Good," _Nightwing told her, "_You best get back here since the charges had been set."_

"On my way," Batgirl said as she took her drive and then left the room as the computer died.

* * *

Linda who was seeing through the walls in front of her feel her eyes widen as she noticed a large amount of soldiers heading straight for them.

"Nightwing, we have incoming," she said, glancing at him "It seems the entire facility`s security is coming at us."

The young man gave her a nod as Wonder Girl and Kid Flash reached him.

"All charges set," Wonder Girl said.

Nightwing quickly punched a few things upon his wrist and said.

"Alright everyone, brace yourselves," he said as Batgirl joined them, "Linda, when I told you to, punch the ground as hard as you can."

The blonde girl nodded.

Then from behind, the door was thrown apart drawing their attentions as the soldiers stood in front of them along with Cassidy who had murder written all over her face.

"_NOW_," Nightwing yelled.

"_KILL THEM_," Cassidy yelled.

Linda raised her fist and slammed it down unto the ground with the group standing around her. The ground cracked like glass as webs appeared upon it before they all fell down into the level below and Nightwing activated the charges.

KABOOM!

The explosion shook the room above them as they landed in the Storage room that was right beneath the clone room as they landed on some of the boxes, knocking over some of the weapons which glowed green as they fall around them.

"Wow, I didn't think we were going to make that," Kid Flash said.

"You should have more faith in me K.F.," Nightwing told him.

"We best get out of here," Batgirl said as they stood up, "They might come looking for us soon."

Wonder Girl who was supporting Linda who had become weak at the sight of the Kryptonite weapons approached them, "Yes, that would be for the best."

The group quickly make for the tunnel which lead them right underneath the Luthor Mansion and soon enough at the Jet.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**The next morning**

The entire group was standing in front of Batman.

"I have read Nightwing`s reports on how the mission went and I must say, you have done well for you first mission, apart from the contact with the enemy and getting captured, I will say that it went rather well," the Dark Knight told them.

"Wonder Girl and Linda," he said, addressing the two girls, "This was your first mission as members of a team. From what Nightwing had said in the reports, the two of you had been a big help and for that I congratulate you two in your choices and decision makings."

He glanced at them all.

"While you have neutralized the enemy`s plans," he said, "We know that they are still out there, wanting to taint Supergirl`s name and what she had sacrificed herself for. All of you had protected that legacy and you should all be proud. I will have the League do some digging about the Arrival you have heard talked of, and for now, good job and dismissed."

* * *

**Smallville, a few days later**

As Richard had promised Diana, the duo rode down the road toward where Diana used to live. The young man`s bike came to a stop in front of the Farm Diana`s family used to live on and the dark haired girl stepped out with him.

Diana didn't even take two steps before coming to a stop, her eyes noticing a sign by the Farm`s entrance.

FOR SALE

"You two looking for something?" a voice asked.

A man who was working on the fences of the Farm approached them, wearing gloves. Diana turned toward him.

"Do you know what happened to the people who used to live here?" she asked.

The man seemingly thought about it.

"Oh, the Prince Family?" he said, "They moved away about two months ago I think. They must have still being waiting for their daughter to return home. I heard she used to be quite popular back when she was in high school."

"Do you know where they went?" Diana asked.

The man shook his head.

"Sorry missy, I haven't got a clue," he said.

"Ah, thank you," Diana said before walking back toward the car where Richard was leaning onto.

Seeing her expression, the young man wordlessly went back into the car and then the duo was back on the road again.

"They moved away," she said after a while.

"I can get their address from the Cave`s computer if you want to find them," Richard offered.

Diana took a breath as the wind blew in her face. She stayed silent for at least a few minutes before turning toward him.

"That will be great, thanks," she said.

* * *

**Metropolis**

**Daily Planet**

Chloe jumped in her seat feeling her cellphone buzzing in her pocket. The blonde girl quickly pulled it out and put it against her ear.

"Chloe Sullivan speaking," she said.

"_Chloe, it`s Barbara,"_ the voice on the other line said.

"Barbara?" Chloe repeated, "Barbara Gordon? How have you been?"

"_I…I have been fine,"_ Barbara said, "_Listen, there is something I need to talk to you about, can I drop by your house later?"_

Chloe blinked in confusion.

"You`re in Metropolis?"

"_Yeah,"_ Barbara said, "_So, is it alright?"_

"Sure, sure," Chloe told her, "You can come over, you know the address right?"

"_Yes," _Barbara answered her, "_I`ll drop by around eight if that`s convenient for you."_

"Yeah, that`s fine," Chloe told her, "See you then."

"_Bye," _Barbara said before hanging up.

Chloe stared at the phone in her hand confused as to why Barbara was calling out of the blue. She hadn't heard from the girl for at least a couple of months now ever since Lara…well, died.

She wondered what she could have to talk about?

"_Sullivan, those papers don't write themselves you know_," Perry White`s voice echoed from his office.

The young blonde quickly placed her phone inside her jeans pocket before quickly setting off to work. She`ll worry about Barbara`s strange behavior later.

**Will Barbara finally learn the past...**

**Next time: **Secrets.

**Jacques0 out.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**R&R**


	12. Secrets

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twelve

Secrets

**Mount Justice**

**Late afternoon**

Diana smiled as she watched the sunset on the beach in front of her. The League had given them the day off after pulling off that mission. She had decided to have a day at the beach.

She smiled to herself as the many people walked around her enjoying the week-end at the beach. She was dressed in civilian clothes as the sun shone brilliantly in the sky. They were many couples seating together underneath parasols with few kids hanging by themselves along with few girls swimming or sunbathing.

"Man, this is the life,"

She glanced at her companion, Kid Flash or Wally who was looking at the surrounding with a dreamy look upon his face.

"Look at all those beautiful girls," he said, "This is why I love coming to the beach. The swimsuits are to die for."

Diana shook her head.

"Why again did I agree for you to come along?" she asked, "And where is the rest of the group?"

"I came," Starfire said with a grin from the girl`s other shoulders, "They didn`t have beaches on my planet, I am so excited."

She had started to float in the air which Diana quickly took notice off. She took hold of the girl and pulled her back onto the ground.

"Er…Starfire, normal peoples aren`t supposed to be able to float so, try to keep the floating on the down low," Diana told her.

"Oh, yeah Nightwing told me something like this," Starfire said, frowning in concentration, "But Supergirl could do it thought, from what I have heard."

Diana smiled a little.

"Supergirl was _special,"_ she said, "Many people saw her as an icon…so people looked up to her when she flies."

"Ah," Starfire said.

"Well," Wally said, smirking already dressed in his swimming trunks, "Time to go mingle with the beautiful."

He ran toward the sea causing the two girls to laugh at his antics. Diana herself turned her gaze toward the mountain in t he distance behind them.

"I wonder how Linda is doing?" she murmured.

"She said she was going to join us later," Starfire told her as she tapped her back.

"Yeah," Diana said.

* * *

**Inside the Cave**

Linda was seating inside her room. She had fallen asleep sometimes after the briefing of the mission. She had been sleeping there for the past hours until she was abruptly awoken from a dream she had been having.

The blonde girl rubbed her eyes before getting off the bed. She wondered what kind of dream was that about. She could still remember seeing those tall columns of light expending around her and in the dream…she felt weak, so weak that she couldn`t even move.

Linda frowned to herself thinking about the columns.

She had never seen a place like this before…could this have been some of Supergirl`s memories that had somehow imprinted upon her. The blonde clone walked out of her room, and into the empty Cave.

She wondered where everyone had gone…

Linda then reached the main room of the cave glancing around it. She had never explored the location she was staying in before and was quite amazed by it.

"Linda?"

She glanced around at the voice finding Nightwing there. The boy was out of his usually black outfit and was dressed more casually with sunglasses upon his face.

"I would have thought you went out with the rest of the guys," he said as he approached.

"I was asleep," Linda answered him, "But Nightwing…"

"Richard," the young man told her with a smile, "That`s my real name…Nightwing is just my codename."

"R…Right," Linda said, "Richard, can you help me find something."

"Yeah,"

"I want to see the files that the League has on Supergirl," she said.

Richard seemed surprised.

"Why do you want them?"

"I just want to know about her," Linda said, "I want to know who I was cloned from."

The young man gave her a nod.

"I guess I can do that for you," he said, "But some files are going to be restricted such as her real name and where she lived when she wasn't Supergirl, but other than that…"

The large screen appeared again as Richard pressed a few buttons typing in Supergirl on the keyboard. Linda watched attentively as the files started to appear along with a colored picture of the girl of steel.

Linda stepped forward at once, taken in by the picture.

It was a young dark haired girl. She was dressed with a blue top which was connected to the red skirt she was wearing, finishing to the long red boots which reached just low to her knees. The clone recognized the face to be the same as hers but Supergirl`s eyes were a lot brighter blue than hers which were darker.

In the picture, Supergirl had both of her arms on her side, with were tightened into fists as she stared at something off picture. A long red cape flowed behind her caught in the wind…

Despite her young features, Linda can`t help but feel…intimidated by her. This was a picture and what would she do if she actually met the real thing?

She mentally shook her head.

_There is no way that will be possible, _she thought, _After all she is dead._

"Hard to believe something could kill the girl that was practically invulnerable to everything," Richard said, gazing at the picture, "It`s a shame thought…I wanted to meet her and from what Raven told me, she was quite a friendly gal."

Linda gave him a glance.

"Raven?"

"It`s one of my old teammates," Richard told her, "After I broke from Batman`s teaching, I created a team of my own. Raven was part of that team…thought we didn't last long, after Cyborn disappeared."

The young man lowered his head a little.

"Raven still blames me for it," he said softly, "But I am working all of my resources to find him again."

"Is that what you do when you don't work with the team?" Linda asked.

Richard gave her a nod.

"Can I help?" Linda asked.

The young man gave her a glance.

"It`s kind of you to said that," he said, "But I feel like I have to do this on my own…after all, I feel responsible for him. I was his team leader."

With that the young man turned around and walked out of the room into the Zeta Tube leaving Linda standing there.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Chloe was at her apartment when the doorbell rang. She quickly stood up from what she was doing which was working upon a story before walking toward the door and opening it.

"Hey Chloe,"

"Barbara," she said, smiling and taking the girl into a hug, "It`s been a while."

Barbara returned the hug before the blonde girl let her step inside the room. The redhead glanced around herself, taking in the sight of the place.

"It`s quite nice," she said.

"Well thanks," Chloe told her, "So what`s up. You seemed pretty agitated during our talk."

Barbara turned toward her.

"Chloe, you`re Lara`s best friend right," she asked.

Chloe nodded, seemingly uncertain.

"Yeah,"

"Well, when I dated Lara," Barbara told her, "Lara hardly talked about herself to me. Even when I discovered her identity as Supergirl, she always seems to be…closed off to me somehow."

Chloe seems to think about it.

"Well, Lara had always been like that," she said, "Well, that was before I became her best friend and discovered her secret. She always seems to hold something back which to tell you the truth, frustrates the living hell out of me sometimes."

"But after?"

"After I discovered her secret," Chloe said, thoughtfully lost in the memories, "She opened up and from now on told me everything that`s been happening to her…even so Barbara, what`s the reason of all these questions?"

Barbara buried her hands into her pockets.

"I…Well, Diana is the reason," she said, "I gathered that she had somehow met Lara before she did become Supergirl…thought, there is something about her the way she spoke of Lara…it makes me wonder if there weren't any feelings between them."

Chloe stared at her seemingly shocked.

"Lara never told you about Diana before?"

Barbara instantly looked up at her.

"They knew each other?"

"Yeah," Chloe told her, "Diana was Student Council President back in Smallville. I never thought that Lara didn't speak about her to you when you guys dated. The two were such close friends back in our sophomore year."

"What can you tell me Chloe?" Barbara asked her.

Chloe stayed silent as she watched her. She can see that the redhead was pleading to know but as much as she liked to think she knew of what happened between Lara and Diana, she didn`t know much since Lara hardly spoke of her to anyone.

"I can`t tell you much," she said, "Lara even avoided that subject with me…but I do know that somewhere in their friendship, Lara had a crush on Diana."

Barbara seemingly froze where she stood.

"What?"

Chloe ran a hand through her blond hair.

"I just thought that Lara would have done this already," she said.

Barbara swallowed, controlling her emotions.

"What happened? What caused them to split?"

"Take a seat," Chloe said, "This might take a while."

The blonde then told her everything that had happened on the fateful Valentine Day and the following months of Diana`s mysterious disappearances and the effect it had on Lara. Barbara had stayed quiet during Chloe`s speech until the blonde cut herself off taking a sip in her drink.

"…Her grades were slipping, and she spends entire nights out with the search Teams," the blonde said, "Then seemingly out of nowhere she disappeared from Smallville entirely."

Barbara looked at her surprised.

"I was shocked too," Chloe told her, "I went to see her parents but they just told me that she didn`t live with them anymore, but I could tell that whatever happened had caused some emotional pain to the Kents. No one heard from Lara for the next three years until the day she appeared on the news as _the Blur_."

Chloe watched Barbara and can see that the girl`s hand were turning white from how hard she was gripping the cup and the blonde was afraid that her pore cup will break from the pressure.

"Did she ever…did she ever told you why?"

"Why she decided to use her powers like a hero?" Chloe guessed.

Barbara nodded.

Chloe glanced at the ceiling. She knew her best friend, although she thought she knew her. Even knowing Lara for many years, she feels like there is a part of the girl that still remains a mystery.

"I try to think that it`s because the League inspired her," the blonde said, slowly, "But…a small part of myself still tells me that only Lara can gave me an straight answer about that."

Barbara sighed to herself.

"I still don't get why she never spoke to me about it," she said.

Chloe smiled at her.

"Hey, Lara liked you okay," she said, "I could tell from how she was with you."

"But she was in love with Diana," Barbara said standing up, "That`s probably why she didn`t tell me anything about it."

Chloe quickly stood up.

"Barbara, trust the girl you loved okay," she said, "growing a jealousy right now is not going to solve anything. It`s only going to give you problems."

"I know," the teen hero said, looking at her, "But even that, it`s not going to help how I feel right now."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, anything that could help the distressed girl in front of her but nothing came out. Barbara put the cup unto the table and met the blonde girl eyes. Barbara looked lost for lack of words. She ran a hand through her red hair.

"I best be going," she said.

"Barbara…," Chloe called but the other girl didn`t respond as she stepped out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

The blonde sighed softly shaking her head before plopping down on the couch.

"Lara, why did you leave me behind to deal with that mess you made," she murmured, staring at the ceiling above her.

* * *

Barbara was driving her bike through the busy streets of Metropolis. This was one of the main reasons that she was lenient in dating. It always comes down to someone either cheating or lying. She already lost people she loved like this and gotten hurt because she loved them.

Lara was one of the few person she opened her heart to…and yet, here is the same feeling as she had felt when her parents died.

_Why everyone that I love died around me, _she thought, _Is the universe trying to tell me something?_

She was so into her thoughts, and that is why she hadn`t seen the car coming till it was already too late. The girl simply glanced at the road besides her seeing the black SUV was practically on top of her causing her to widen her eyes a little in shock…

"Oh," she had managed to let out before the front lights of the car completely blinded her…

Then a sharp burst of pain coursed through her body and Barbara could tell what was happening or why everything was flashing in front of her face…

Then everything disappeared as darkness swallowed her.

**A terrible accident hit Barbara...**

**Will she lives?**

**Next time: **Memories

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Memories

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirteen

Memories

**Meanwhile**

The Kryptonite woman stood alone in front of the monitor. She had her hands in her pocket as she stared at the screen.

"_We have a major setback because of your incompetence at the Factory,"_ the voice from the monitor said, "_and my plan to take over this pathetic Planet is delayed even further."_

"My Lord, we can still take over if you wish," Cassidy told him, "While we may have lost the Facility, we can still infiltrate the Planet without the League aware of our movements."

"_They are already aware of our movements since you let those little pests of theirs escape along with Alpha-One,"_ the figure in the screen said, the eyes narrowing angrily, "_Use Luthor to move the shipments at the exact locations. We are going to accelerate the plan to the next stage…and make no mistake this time."_

Cassidy bowed slightly.

"I will not make any mistake," she said, "I swear it."

"_I will remember that,"_ the figure said, "_Salvage what you can from the Facility`s remains. The plan have been delayed enough, another failure and you will face my wrath."_

With that, the screen went black.

Cassidy looked up toward the screen in front of her before turning around, pulling out her phone, dialing a number on speed dial.

"_Lex Luthor speaking," _

"It`s time to move Lex," Cassidy said, "The boss want to finish the next stage of the plan."

"_I will see to it that it is done,"_ Lex said from the other line.

"And I will come to supervise," Cassidy told him, "I don't want any mistake to be done this time."

"_If that is your wish…,"_

"It is what I wish Luthor," Cassidy growled as she reached her car, "I hope that remember your place slave."

"_Y…Yes Miss Cassidy,"_ Lex said, thought his voice sounded like he was pained.

Cassidy simply hung up the phone and get inside her car.

They had a plan to accomplish.

* * *

Diana and Wally walked back inside the Cave after spending their days at the beach. The raven haired girl glanced around herself, noticing that the place was deserted of people. She then made her way toward where she knew Linda`s room was as Wally headed off home.

She reached the door and then knocked.

When she didn`t receive an answer, Diana stepped inside the room opening the door. The room was still as bare as it was before with only a bed and a lamp. She took notice of the mass of blond hair seating upon the bed with many papers scattered upon the bed and the latter seems totally focused upon what she was doing.

"Linda," she called.

That startled the girl as she looked up at her, in surprise.

"Diana?" she said, "W…What are you…When did you get here?"

"I just came back from the beach," the dark haired girl answered, "You never did join us."

The blonde looked down at the papers scattered around her.

"Sorry, I was preoccupied with something else," she said.

Diana approached and looked down at what she was looking at and then she blinked a little.

SUPERGIRL ADVERT DISASTER IN METROPOLIS

"You`re looking up Supergirl?" Diana asked, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

Linda shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to know about her," she said softly.

Diana approached the bed and sat beside the blonde girl.

"Since I am only a clone," Linda murmured softly, "I have to see to the expectations that I have to live up to."

"No one expects you to be like she was," Diana told the girl.

Linda put the paper she was reading down, and Diana notices a picture of Supergirl and saw the headlines.

**Interview with Supergirl**

"Where did you get all of these anyway?" Diana asked.

"Night…I mean, Richard had gotten them on the Main computer," Linda answered her, "so I simply decided to print them out and read them here…"

Then Linda looked up at Diana.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Diana nodded her eyes reading through one of the papers.

"Did you know her?"

That caused Diana`s heart to jump slightly at the question as the girl turned her attention from what she was looking at.

"Why would you ask?"

Linda looked down.

"Well, when we first met," she said, "You uttered a name…Lara I think."

Diana blinked.

_I didn't think I said it out loud,_ she thought.

"I hadn`t realized that I had spoken out loud," she said shaking her head.

Linda dark blue eyes faced upon her.

"So did you know her?"

Diana gave her a nod.

"I…Yes, I knew her," she said.

Linda`s eyes seems to brighten at the admission.

"What was she like?"

Diana thought about it.

"She was…something else," Diana told her, "She always care about people and always seems to be there to give you courage when it seems lost…"

She turned her gaze toward Linda who was staring at her in wonder.

"She was a great friend, Linda."

The blonde girl glanced downward.

"I hated myself for not being there on that day she died," Diana continued, "I had hoped that my presence could have at least helped…but from what my sister had told me…I would have only gotten in the way…"

Diana`s hand tightened a little at the memory when she learn of Lara`s death.

"I remind you of her…right?"

Diana turned her attention at the girl beside her. Then she smiled before raising her hand and touching the blonde`s shoulder.

"Not really?"

Linda looked up at her, confused.

"B…But, I am created using her blood and I have some of her powers," she said, "I even have her face…"

"You may have all of that," Diana told her, "But you are not the same person. No two person are alike Linda, no matter if their physical appearances said otherwise. "

Linda removed Diana`s hand from her head. She walked away from the raven haired girl, causing a look of confusion to appear upon the latter`s face.

"Linda…," she asked.

"I know that I am not the same person as Supergirl was," Linda said, "But why do I know that Supergirl lived in Smallville with her adoptive parents? How do I know that she had a best friend knows as Chloe Sullivan? How do I know that she met her mother in the Phantom Zone?"

She turned toward Diana who was standing up now, a look of surprise crossing her face.

"How did you know that?"

Linda put a hand upon her head.

"Ever since that mission we had in Smallville," she said, "I kept having those dreams…at least I think they are dreams. Every time I sleep, I see those crystal columns all around me and then the flashes happened."

Diana frowned.

"We have to talk to Batman about this," she said.

Linda looked at her surprised.

"What why?"

"You are a clone of Supergirl," Diana told her, "We have to see if everything is right with you…what if something inside you is not working as it should? It could kill you, you know."

Linda sighed and gave her a nod.

"Alright," she said.

* * *

**Few hours later…**

"Memories you said?" Batman concluded standing in front of the two girls.

"That`s right," Diana said, "Do you know what could be the cause of this?"

Batman stayed quiet as if in deep thoughts.

"When we did the scan on you Linda, I know that you are physically fine," he said slowly, "But I never thought to check how you are doing mentally."

"But I feel fine," Linda said.

The Dark Knight turned his gaze toward her.

"And you said it had been happening since the last mission you went?" he asked.

Linda nodded at him.

"Yes."

"It is quite a curious development," he said, "To be able to see the memories of Supergirl…tell me, how do you feel in those dreams of yours?"

Linda blinked at him in confusion along with Diana.

"Why are you asking?"

"A theory of what could be happening to you crosses my mind," Batman said simply, "I want to see if it matches what I think."

"Okay," Linda said softly, looking down.

She seemingly thinks about it.

"Well, when I am in with the Crystal columns, I feel…weakened," she said, "Similar to how I feel when I was near those Kryptonite thing. It also feel like I am in an enclosed space like I couldn`t move even if I wanted to, but it also felt…warm like the sunlight."

"Interesting," he murmured.

Diana turned her attention at Batman.

"What is it?"

"There is a theory about twins having ESP connection each other," Batman told her, explaining, "Almost as if they could feel each other`s emotions and thought or pains, although they don`t have any scientific evidences about the subjects, it does happens to some peoples."

Diana frowned.

"But what do that have to do with Linda seeing Supergirl`s memories?" she asked.

Batman turned his gaze toward her.

"Linda is basically a genetically engineered twin of Supergirl," he said, "It would seem that she somehow shares a mental link to Supergirl."

"But how could that be possible?" Linda said slowly, "Supergirl is…"

"_No way_," Diana interrupted, "_No way."_

Her eyes were wide in shock. She stared at the Dark Knight in front of her, the idea of what he was implying suddenly making sense in her head.

"You don't think that…," she started.

"I know what you think Diana," Batman said curtly, "But we can`t know for sure."

"_What else could it be_?" Diana said, "If Lara was dead there is no way that Linda could have a mental link to her."

Whatever Batman was about to say back was drowned by a beeping noise coming from the Dark Knight. The man raised his hand toward his pointed cowl.

"Yes," he said, "What is the emergency Alfred?"

He stayed silent before saying.

"_What_? Is she alright?"

More silence from the Dark Knight.

"Very well," he said, "I will go to see her."

Then he turned off the radio.

"This conversation is on hold for now," he said, "I have something important I have to attend to."

With that the Dark Knight walked away toward the Zeta Tube before disappearing, leaving the two girls to stare at his back. Diana was feeling a sort of hope that had been awakened within her.

"What happened?" Linda asked her.

Diana turned toward the girl, giving her a smile.

"There is a chance that Supergirl…might still be alive," she told her.

* * *

**The Fortress Of Solitude**

Inside the Fortress, the soft glow of the Kryptonian technology kept the warmth inside. For three months, it used the power of the sun to keep running and using that power for the Sun Chamber which a single figure laid the crystal slowly shifting around the form.

There, in the bedlike crystal, powered up with the power of the sun, laid Leia-El unmoving, as she had been the past three months.

Then one of her hands twitched.

**Is this a sign that the girl of Steel will wake from her slumber?**

**Next time: **An Old Ally

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. An old Ally

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Fourteen

An old ally

**Metropolis**

The sound a phone ringing echoed through the dark apartment, causing a groan to each from the lump on the bed. Then a hand shoot out, searching for the device, knocking over a picture frame along with an empty cup until they found the phone.

Then the hand retreated into the bed`s cover.

"Hello," a tired voice said.

Silence followed before the person in question seated up and Neil Luthor rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Wait, slow down Tess," he said softly, "What are you talking about?"

"_It`s your father Neil," _a woman`s voice said from the other end of the line, "_and something is terribly wrong with him."_

"What do you mean something is wrong with him?" Neil asked removing the cover from his body and turning on the light on the side of his bed.

"_Look, LuthorCorps had been doing some really shady stuff these past few days," _Tess said softly, "_I have been trying to understand for what reason…but Lex didn`t tell me anything. While it`s not unfamiliar to send shipments but none of the shipments that had been coming from LuthorCorps and none of the locations that I had seen on the paper had been on the shipment for the week."_

Neil frowned to himself.

"What are the locations?" he asked.

"_Well one is in Metropolis_," Tess told him, "_Another had been destined for Boston, New York, Gotham, Star City, and Keystone to name a few."_

"Where is my Father?" Neil asked.

"_He just left a few minutes ago,"_ Tess told him, "_I think he was going to the Industrial District."_

"That`s only a few minutes' drive away from where I am," Neil calculated in his head, "I`ll go see what he is up to."

"_Will you be okay?"_

Neil approached the drawers and pulled out one of them, showing the gun that lay on top of his clothes.

"I`ll be fine," he told her, "I`ll go see what my Father is up to, and if it`s something bad…I`ll just have to call the police."

He hung up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds.

_Just what is going on with you Dad,_ he thought to himself.

He picked up the gun, checking if it was loaded before getting dressed. He was going to see what his father was up to.

* * *

**Jump City**

Richard rode his bike through the streets of the night.

"This is amazing," Starfire said from behind him.

"Why did you decide to come anyway?" Richard asked her.

Starfire gave a grin.

"I wanted to explore more of Earth," she said, "I have never been here before and it`s a once and a lifetime opportunity."

"Star, I am not exactly here to do a tour," Richard told her, glancing sideway at her.

"It`s because of your friend I know," Starfire said, "The one that went missing right?"

"That`s right," Richard told her, taking a turn.

The bike came to a stop in front of a building standing out in the bay of the city. It was tall standing out in the shape of a T. Richard remove himself from the bike as Starfire simply floated out of her seat.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Our old Headquarters," Richard told her as he walked toward it.

The duo stepped inside the building. It was filled with dust and some of the walls were showing some molds. It`s been almost five years since he had stepped inside this place and he continued to walk toward where he knew the Main control room was.

It was devoid of life with the large monitor still there but covered in dust. He glanced toward the ceiling finding the large T symbol there. Then a whistling sound reached his ear before he threw himself into Starfire, as an arrow missed the girl`s head by a few inches.

"What…?"

"Speedy, that`s enough," Richard said.

A figure stepped out of the shadow but instead of the familiar brown haired boy, it was a girl dressed in green wearing a mask upon her face.

"That`s the wrong person," she said, her voice cold.

"Artemis," Richard said, narrowing his eyes a little from behind his glasses.

"Robin," Artemis said, a light sneer in her voice.

"It`s Nightwing now," Richard said pulling himself up along with Starfire.

Artemis turned her gaze toward the redhead alien.

"See you found yourself a girlfriend," she said lowering her bow.

"What are you doing here Artemis?" Richard asked her, ignoring her bait.

"Needed a place to crash," Artemis shrugged, "Since the Titans don`t exists anymore I figured this place will be empty for a while…"

Richard smirked a little.

"Running away from your father?"

Artemis glared at him.

"That`s not any of your business," she said.

"You two know each other?" Starfire asked, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Crossed path a few times," Artemis answered turning her gaze toward the redhead, "So, who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"My name is Starfire," the redhead introduced.

Artemis chuckled softly.

"Forming another team already Robin?" she asked, "After what happened to Cyborn...I can say that I am not really surprised at you…thought why are you here exactly."

"To find Cyborn," Richard told her turning away from her.

"After so long, you`re finally want to find him?" Artemis smirked, "I want in on this."

Richard turned toward her.

"Wait…who said anything about you coming along?"

"I think I just did," Artemis smirked at him.

The young man opened his mouth…before closing it again with a sigh.

"Just do what you want," he mumbled turning away from her.

A smirk crossed Artemis`s face as she followed him.

"So, what make you think that you will be able to find Cyborn this time?" the girl asked.

Richard turned toward her and pulled out a small device in his hand.

"With this," he said.

"A tracker?" Artemis repeated, confused.

"During the old days of the Teen Titans," he said, "Each of the team members had a device that pinpoints their locations to me for if they are lost or captured. When Cyborn disappeared, so did his signal but just the other day, it came back."

"The Signal came back?" Artemis repeated, "How was that possible?"

"I don't know," Richard told her, "But what I do know is that Cyborn is back, and that signal will lead me exactly where he is."

"Then we can find your friend," Starfire said, drawing the boy`s attention toward her.

Richard gave her a smile along with a nod.

"Exactly,"

"So _where_ exactly is our mechanical friend?" Artemis asked him.

"That`s what I am here to find out," Richard told her pressing a button on the side of the large monitor in front of them, "Since Cyborn is still linked to the Tower, it will give us in great details as to where he is and we can even get a satellite image of him by using one of the League`s satellites."

The monitor powered in front of him as the Teen Titans symbol appeared in the middle and Richard connected the small tracker to the screen via USB cable and the data started to appear upon the screen. He quickly started to type as a map of the U.S. appeared upon the screen.

"Triangulating his position, now," Richard said as he pushed one of the keys.

Suddenly the screen zoomed into a familiar location, aiming straight toward the side of the city, right by the sea.

"He is in Metropolis," Richard said.

"A two hours drive away," Artemis said, "I`m curious as to what he had been doing these past five years."

"So am I," Richard said narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

Starfire stayed silent during the entire thing, watching the screen in front of her before turning her green eyes toward Richard`s face. Seeing his expression, she put a hand upon his shoulder, drawing the latter`s attention.

"It will all work out," she said, "you`ll see."

Richard gave her a soft smile.

"Thanks Star,"

"Sooooo," Artemis said, breaking the moment, "How long you lovebirds are going to look at each other before getting on with the mission?"

Artemis had a smirk upon her face as the other two sputtered behind her…well, more likely, Richard was sputtering as Starfire asked him what was being implied.

* * *

**Metropolis**

**Industrial District**

Neil`s car came to a stop by the gate which was owned by his father`s company. The young man glanced out toward the building in front of him, noticing that the lights were turned on thought he couldn`t see any sign that they were anyone there.

Neil turned his attention toward the nine millimeter gun that was on the seat beside him and he took hold of it, checking to see if it was full and then slamming the clip back inside.

"Here goes nothing," he said getting out of the car.

He put his gun inside the dress coat he was wearing considering the chilling night air around him. He stepped toward the gate and noticed that it was unlocked. He knew that they always locked those gates after hours.

Neil tightened his grip upon the gun in his hand and stepped through them walking forward, aiming straight toward the large warehouse where the light was turned on. As he approached, he heard the door opening with a loud cringing noise causing him to stop and throw himself behind a couple of garbage cans.

The stink of fish caused him to cover his nose in disgust as Neil took notice of two people walking out of the warehouse. He quickly recognizes his father, Lex Luthor who was walking behind a woman.

She was dressed casually, her hair tied to a ponytail.

"I will see to it that the shipments that will arrive will get there safely," the woman said.

"I heard of what happened at the Facility," Lex said.

The woman turned toward him.

"It was a mistake of my part that had set us back," she said, "I will make sure that it won`t happen again. If his plan is going to be accomplished, it must be done when he won`t have any competition."

Lex raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Competition?" he repeated, "Who could be so powerful that even _he _will be weary?"

The woman turned toward him with a silent glare and Lex`s face suddenly showed some recognition.

"Oh…_OOOh,_" he said, "I must said, I would never have thought she would be enough to keep him away."

"You underestimate Kryptonians too much Lex," the woman told him, "I don't think even that Kryptonian girl, _Supergirl_ knew how powerful she truly was. If she knew her true power, not even that creature that killed her would have been able to faze her."

Neil frowned at what they were saying.

_What are they saying about Supergirl?_ He thought.

Then he felt the cold steel of a weapon touching the back of his head.

"Drop the gun," a man`s voice said from behind him.

Neil cursed himself for not hearing the man reaching him.

"I said drop it," the man said, his a growl in his voice and Neil heard a click of a safety getting lose.

He dropped the gun on the ground, letting it fall with a clatter and then suddenly spun around to fight the man, but he was kicked in the chest sending him flying out of his hiding spot and unto the ground right in front of Lex and the mysterious woman.

"Caught a rat, Cassidy," the mysterious man said as he approached from behind the fallen form of Neil.

"Neil…," Lex said.

"Neil?" Cassidy repeated, "So this is your son then Lex, the one the boss said who let out Alpha-One."

Neil looked up at her as the woman kneeled in front of him.

"You`ve put me in a lot of trouble young man," she said, "But I am sure you`ll be able to pay back quite handsomely."

Neil glanced at his father noticing that the man was simply staring at him unmoving. He was confused as to why as he noticed something slimy moving upon the man`s neck. That was the last thing he saw before he was knocked out.

**Neil is captured...what was that thing on his Father`s neck?**

**Next time: **Indulgence

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Indulgence

**A shorter chapter than most but it get the job done.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fifteen

Indulgence

**Metropolis General Hospital**

Bruce Wayne walked through the double door of the hospital drawing quite a lot of attention to him as the people wondered what the Gotham prince was doing here, but the man hardly glanced at their direction.

He made his way toward the desk and the receptionist looked up at him.

"Mr. Wayne," she greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"A Miss Barbara Gordon was admitted here two hours ago," Bruce told her simply, "Would you mind telling me what room she is in?"

The receptionist searched the database on the computer.

"Ah, yes," she said, "She is on the third floor, room 302…"

"Thank you," Bruce said simply before walking away toward the nearest elevator.

He stepped inside and waited to get to his designated location before stepping out and walking toward where the room was. When he arrived he came to a stop in front of the blind which showed the inside of the room.

Bruce found Barbara lying there unconscious with cuts upon her face. Her body was covered from the waist down. He stared at her, his eyes looking over the soft rise and fall of her chest.

"Are you a family member?" a voice asked from behind him.

Bruce turned facing the man behind him. He was dressed in normal doctor close.

"I am her guardian," Bruce told him.

The doctor nodded at him.

"Well, she is in a pinch alright," he said looking at the girl in the room.

"How is she?"

"Alive," the doctor told him, "The accident wasn't as bad as it sounded but since she was in a motorcycle, she got the blunt end of the situation. While she may recover, her legs had suffered heavy damages and it`s a miracle that she wasn`t paralyzed."

Bruce glanced at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The bike she was riding was obligated," the doctor told him, "She is sure lucky to be breathing right now."

Bruce glanced back toward Barbara.

"How long before she is released?"

"Could be a couple of weeks," the doctor said, "We will keep monitoring her healing process over time and when she is well enough to be send home…"

"Just give me a call," Bruce said, giving the man a card, "Alfred should be available by then."

"If that is what you wish," he said.

Bruce nodded at him turning his gaze back toward Barbara, and then the man turned and walked away leaving the doctor standing there to look at him walk away.

* * *

**Metropolis Industrial District**

Neil Luthor blinked out of his unconsciousness. He feels a throb on the back of his head which he raised his hand massing it and groaning softly. He turned his attention around him and noticed that he was in a room, an empty room and that he was lying on the ground.

He seated up slowly.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

Then his attention was drawn toward the door opening and his Father stepping inside the room. The man was dressed in the same clothes Neil saw him in earlier, meaning he wasn`t out for long.

"Father," he said standing up.

"Neil," the man said walking forward.

Before Neil could say anything, Lex slammed his fist straight into the young man`s face sending him back unto the ground. Then the man took hold of him and slammed him against the wall.

"Father…what are you…?"

"T…They are…mind control," Lex gasped as if struggling with something.

Then Neil noticed something moving underneath his Father`s clothes. His eyes widened in shock and in horror as a tentacle like things wrapped itself around the man`s neck.

"I…I…am trying to fight it…," Lex said, drawing Neil`s attention back to him, "B…But, they are too powerful…you must escape from here…or you will end up like…me."

"Dad," Neil said, "Why are they doing this to you?"

"Long time…they have been here…observing, studying," Lex said, "Supergirl delayed the invasion…but…now…they will come…"

Neil suddenly threw his hand forward and took hold of the tentacle like thing that had tied itself around his father`s neck. Then a pain coursed through his head so strong that he yelled out as images suddenly blurred into his head…

_Large fires engulfing an entire city…_

_Large floating planet entering the Earth`s atmosphere…causing the entire sky to turn red…_

The pain was so much that blood started to fall from Neil`s nose seeing the horrific events happening to the Planet which was turned into a desolate wasteland before he was thrown back into the wall, completely knocked out.

* * *

"So…what`s your story?"

Artemis was seating on a chair inside Nightwing`s flying ship as the young man flew them toward Metropolis. She was curious about the strange girl that he had brought along with him…and even so, something about that Starfire girl…_ bugs _her.

The girl in question turned toward her.

"What do you mean?"

"You are an alien right?" Artemis said, "Not that I have anything against aliens since I have worked with some of them before…but what brought you here?"

"I have not come to Earth by choice," Starfire told her, "but since the Justice League and Nightwing were kind enough to let me stay with them and from what I have seen so far…I am not complaining of the lodging."

Artemis smirked at her.

"How did you learn English so fast?" she asked, "I mean, you speak it like you`ve been living here your entire life and trust me, I know you weren`t there last month."

"Well, my race can learn other languages from skin contacts," Starfire answered her, "But I learned it when I kissed Nightwing…it`s more fun that way."

Artemis let out a snicker.

"_You kissed Robin_?"

The said boy suddenly turned around.

"Hey, how about we stop the gossip and start focusing?" he asked them, "We`re here."

Artemis turned her attention toward Nightwing.

"Don`t get your panties in a bunch Boy Wonder," she said, standing up, "I did say I will help you so chillax."

Nightwing nodded at her before turning his attention toward the front as he lowered the ship on top of a roof.

"Time to move," he said.

The trio step out of the ship and walked toward the edge of the building and Nightwing pulled out his goggles looking through them. Artemis noticed a few people walking around with large crates, pulling them toward the containers to ship them somewhere.

"So what`s the movement down here?" she asked.

"Look like they are shipping," Nightwing told her, "Thought I don't understand what Cyborg will be doing here."

"That tracker is doing his thing?" Artemis asked glancing at him.

Nightwing pulled out his wrist tech as a dot appeared upon the hologram that popped out.

"Yep," he said, "based on my readings…he is still here."

Artemis pulled out an arrow tying some rope around the end of it and then she drew her bow from behind her and with a flick of her wrist, it opened and the cord tightened. She put the arrow against the cord and pulled back as she takes aim.

"Make it a strike," Nightwing told her.

"Don`t have to tell me," Artemis told him.

She let the arrow fly, aiming straight toward the top of the large warehouse the crates were getting pulled toward by the people. Nightwing pulled the cord, causing it to straighten as it tied it into the wall behind them.

"Let`s move," Artemis said standing up.

Nightwing pulled out some communicators handing one over to Starfire.

"Star, you can fly above us and see if they are any other enemy around," he told her.

Starfire took the com device before taking off into the air. Artemis glanced after her.

"_Aaaand_ she can fly," she said, glancing toward the boy, "Why is it that whenever an alien come to Earth, they can fly?"

"Never bothered to find out why," Nightwing told her, "Let`s go."

He then zips lined down the line and Artemis sighed before using her bow as one following after him. They slid all the way down toward the end of the line which leads them straight toward the top of the warehouse where the strange cargoes were taken into.

Nightwing landed in a crouch glancing around him, before activating his com.

"Starfire, how is the view up there?"

"_There is no one around where you are,"_ Starfire answered him.

"That`s good," Nightwing told her, "Keep a look out, Artemis and I are going in."

"_Alright,"_ Starfire said, "_But be careful, you don't know what we might find in there."_

"I will," Nightwing told her before deactivating the com., "Alright, we're going in."

Artemis gave him a nod as the young man slid open the window and slid inside, and the girl followed after him. They were on a catwalk staring down at a number of trucks which were all lined up with the LUTHORCORPs logo on their side and the people were pulling their cargoes inside them.

"Quite a lot of people despite how late it is," Artemis remarked.

"You`re right," Nightwing answered her, quickly pulling out his wrist tech as the hologram popped in front of him.

He quickly started to work upon it.

"From the signal I am getting, Cyborg is here," he said.

"He is not exactly hiding," Artemis told him.

Nightwing gave her a confusing glance.

"Why?"

The girl pointed down.

"He is right there, by the last truck on the left," she said.

Nightwing glanced at where Artemis was pointing and sure enough there was their old friend. He stood alone in a corner with a pad in his hand. He seems to be inspecting the work and checking them out.

"Why he is helping them?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out," Artemis told him.

* * *

Starfire on her end was floating above the site that the shipment was done. She was wondering what those people were doing and why did they had Nightwing`s friend with them. If they were friends and worked together...doesn`t it mean that he was part of the Justice League before?

Suddenly something whizzed by her head causing her to stumble out of her thoughts and fall down from where she was floating landing upon a crate and rolling down unto the ground.

_W…What the heck was that? _She thought.

"I found you stray little Kitty," a male voice said.

Starfire turned her attention toward the man which stood in the darkness. He was armed with weapons and one of his eyes was glowing red as he approached, two guns aimed straight at her.

Starfire`s hand suddenly light up in her green powers and the man chuckled.

"Kitty got claws," he said, "I was getting bored of being a security guard, so show me a good time little Kitty."

**Starfire runs into trouble...**

**Next time:** Titan

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. Titan

**Hey guys, here is the next update.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

Titan

From inside the warehouse, Nightwing and Artemis discretely followed Cyborg who had made his way toward the back away from the trucks and inspecting the crates that were still open and he closed them.

Nightwing watched the young man that was once his friend disappeared in that blast…he shook his head a little and turned toward Artemis.

"Let`s go," he said, "I have to know why he is working with them."

Artemis nodded and the duo stepped out of their hiding place walking toward Cyborg`s turned back. Nightwing however, stepped closer to him.

"Cyborg?" he called.

The young man turned at his name being called and faced them. Nightwing noticed that he looked exactly the same from last time, thought it showed no sign of recognizing him. He stood there, staring at them a small frown showing on his face.

"Cyborg…it`s me Robin," he said taking another step forward, "Don't you recognize me?"

Suddenly Cyborg raised both of his hands which transformed into cannons and Nightwing`s eyes widened in shock as they powered in front of him but before they could fire, an arrow hit Cyborg`s causing him to turn his head away from him.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Nightwing called out.

"He was about to shoot you," Artemis told him, quickly drawing another arrow, "If he is not with us, then he is against us."

Cyborg aimed his cannon toward Artemis who jumped out of the way as the blast fired at her. She rolled upon her shoulder and then placed her arrow, aimed and fired back at him which Cyborg avoided by moving to the side.

"Cyborg, _what are you doing_?" Nightwing yelled.

Cyborg simply aimed his gun at him and fired forcing Nightwing to jump back from the attack as it destroyed the floor he was standing on. Cyborg approached them firing his blast at the duo that jumped and dodged out of the way.

"Alright, Cyborg, you leave me no choice," Artemis said taking aim at him before letting the arrow fly.

It hit him on the chest and Cyborg looked down at the arrow as it started to beep and then with a large boom, he was thrown backward and crashing into one of the crates, throwing their contents unto the ground.

"That could have killed him," Nightwing told her.

"He part robot Robin," Artemis said, "He will live."

"The name is Nightwing,"

"_Whatever_,"

Then a new sound drew their attention as the two heroes turned around finding the workers approaching toward them, all of them armed with piece of woods and iron pipe. Artemis quickly lodged an arrow in place, taking aim but not firing.

"Er…we have company here," she said.

Nightwing turned his attention toward Cyborg who was standing back up but a black mark upon where the explosion had taken place. He walked forward and refocused upon him. Back to back with Artemis, the young man can see that their options were running thin.

"So what do we do now?" Artemis asked, "You take the ones on the left and I`ll take the ones on the right?"

"If you think you can handle them," Nightwing told her.

"They are all civilians so, it will be a piece of cake," Artemis said smirking, "Think you can take Cyborg down."

"There is a way," Nightwing told her, "But I didn`t want to do it…even so, in this situation, he leaves me no choice."

"Then do it," Artemis said.

"Right, let`s go," Nightwing yelled.

The two charged.

* * *

Starfire dodged the man`s attacks as she fired her blast at him, but he moved almost too fast to be a normal human being. He might be a Meta Human then meaning that he was more than a match for her and from the way he moved, he is pretty skilled.

"You are pretty good," the man said opening as he landed across her, "I didn`t think that anyone other than Supergirl could give me such a…work out."

He opened fire and Starfire flew sideways firing blast toward him as he did the same toward her but she wasn't hitting him.

"Better luck next time," the man said as he pulled out a rocket launcher from his back.

He fired it toward her and Starfire fired a blast at the incoming rocket causing a fiery explosion and the shockwave pushed her backward, crashing into some crates and rolling unto the ground.

Shaking her head, the red haired alien stood back up as the man ran toward her and gave her a vicious kick unto her face. Then he picked her up to continue his relentless attack but Starfire fired a large blast into him, to cause him to step back and then she charged forward, landing punches upon his face and the finishing her combo with a kick into his stomach throwing him backward.

The man slid back unto his feet but he didn`t fall.

"Ouch, that actually hurt me," he said, "I was right little Kitty, you do have claws."

Starfire`s eyes glowed a bright green at that.

"My name is…Koriand`r," she yelled sending a large blast toward him.

The man was thrown all the way back slamming into a large contained, bending the side he had landed on.

"_Stop calling me Kitty_," she growled angrily.

The man chuckled as he stood back up causing Starfire to frown in confusion as to how he had managed to stand back up. Those large blasts of hers usually knocked people out.

"Alright, now you are getting serious?" he said, "Well, let me get serious."

He flexed his hands and a smirk crossed his face.

"Well, let`s get serious little Kitty."

Starfire`s hands were filled with the green energy as she took her stance the duo preparing for a real fight.

"Who are you?" Starfire said.

The man smirked.

"Call me _Slade_."

* * *

Artemis jumped above one of the people that had come for her and launched her feet out taking out three of them and used her bow as a club to knock down the other man that was coming for her.

With a speed faster than lightning, Artemis pulled out three arrows and launched them flying toward the group that was coming at her and then they landed on the ground in front of the people and then they exploded sending them flying.

Then one of the men took her from behind causing Artemis to struggle against the iron grip hold as another man came at her with an iron club. Artemis grunted and threw her feet outward toward the enemy using him as leverage to throw herself into the air and the man who was holding her stepped back to hold himself but he fell on the ground.

She got herself out of his hold and turned toward him throwing a fist into his face with enough strength to knock him out. Then her eyes widened as she took notice of a tentacle moving upon the man`s shoulder and the man underneath her twitched causing her to jump back as the man started to stand up.

"What the hell?" she said shocked.

Then she noticed that the ones that she had taken down where standing back up and she noticed an odd color appearing around their eyes causing the girl to stare at them in shock.

She glanced toward where Robin…_Nightwing_ was and noticed that he was punching Cyborn into the face causing the latter to step backward in and she quickly ran toward him kicking the one that stood in front of her away from Nightwing`s back.

Then suddenly Nightwing pulled out something from his utility belt and threw it toward Cyborg as it attached upon the man`s body.

"I didn`t want to do this to you, but you`ll leave me no choice," the young man said.

He pressed a button upon his wrist tech and then a surge of electricity coursed through the young man`s body causing him to yell out in pain before he was thrown back unto the ground, knocked out.

Nightwing kneeled beside him.

"What did you do?" Artemis asked him.

"Force his system to shut down," Nightwing told her.

"Well we don't have time to discuss it for something really weird is going on with these peoples," Artemis said letting an arrow fly toward the group and it exploded taking some of them out.

Nightwing turned his gaze toward the people noticing that they were standing back up, the strange glow in their eyes as they approached them.

"It`s like they are being controlled," he said softly.

"You think?" Artemis retorted, "What`s the escape plan?"

Nightwing put a hand upon his com.

"Starfire do you read?" he asked.

"_Kind of busy here,"_ Starfire answered him, "_By all things holy…Take THIS."_

The group started to run toward them and Nightwing along with Artemis took their stance before the people stopped as a voice echoed above them.

"_**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**_**,****"**

The people were all thrown back away from them scattering across the area. Nightwing glanced up toward it and found a familiar floating form dressed in a long blue coat that was dancing across her form as she lowered herself toward them and landed right in front of the duo.

"Raven?"

"Hello Nightwing," Raven said giving him a glance, thought it was hard to see underneath the hood, "Look likes you needed some help."

Nightwing stared at her.

"B…But how…?"

Raven showed him her Teen Titans com.

"It turned on," she said, "And I was curious as to why so I checked in at the Tower and I caught you talking about finding Cyborg in Metropolis."

"So you waited that long to show yourself?" Artemis said, with a hand on her hips.

"If you didn`t find Cyborg, then I had no reason to show myself," Raven answered her, her voice taking a colder tone, "But…I noticed something strange with those peoples so I decided to step in."

Raven turned her attention toward the group of people who were all standing back up again.

"They are controlled by someone or something…but we are going to have to fall back because if we continue to fight them we will lose. We have to take Cyborg and get out of here."

Nightwing turned his attention toward the people walking toward them, their glowing eyes and the slow shuffling steps.

"We best tell the League about this," he said, activating his com., "Starfire, we`re pulling out."

"_Er…okay,"_ Starfire said, "_Might take longer than I thought…Ack."_

"Starfire," Nightwing yelled, "Star comes in…Come in Star."

"Don`t worry, Beast Boy will handle it."

* * *

Starfire fell onto the ground, her body covered in bruises. That man Slade was stronger than he appeared. Just before she was the one that was overpowering him…how did the stakes change so fast against?

Now Nightwing was telling her that they were going to run…but she was interrupted when she was attacked from behind by an unseen enemy. She was slammed on the ground, knocked from the air by it.

"Cassidy," Slade said.

The woman Cassidy looked down at Starfire.

"Who is she?"

Slade shrugged.

"Don't know," he said, "But she is part of the League no doubt…"

"Kill her," Cassidy said, walking away from him, "I will check out the warehouse."

"With pleasure," Slade said, and he aimed his gun toward Starfire, "Sorry Kitty, but your time is up."

Before he could press the trigger, a green lion jumped out of nowhere and pushed him away and even Cassidy was taken aback by the appearance of the wild animal which stood in front of Starfire protectively. Slade stood up and chuckled.

"Well well, I didn`t think I`ll run into you Beast Boy," he said.

The lion transformed into a green skinned young man who was crouched in front of the girl.

"Say…Slade, didn't you die?"

"Supergirl did a good number on me," he said, "I am actually surprised by her cruelty…but it will take more than that to actually kill me."

Beast Boy glanced at the two of them.

"Look, we are going to have to fall back," he said, giving Starfire a glance, "We are getting outnumbered."

Beast Boy transformed into a bird and took off, Starfire followed after him, leaving the place as Slade fired his weapons after them as they ran away.

* * *

A few hours later, Cassidy was inspecting the place inside the warehouse as Slade followed after her.

"Well?" he asked.

"A minor loss," Cassidy said, "But none of the crates had been damaged."

"They`ve got the Cyborg eh," Slade said.

"Like I said," Cassidy answered, turning toward the man, "A minor lost."

The trucks behind them roared to life as they started to move toward the open gates and out toward Metropolis and their destinations.

"The plan will proceed as planned," she said, "LUTHORCORPs will distribute them to the targeted cities and when they are in place, it will begin."

* * *

**Metropolis**

**Midtown**

"_Hey this is Barbara Gordon. Leave me a message right now…"_

Chloe let out a light curse as she hung her phone. It had been three hours ago since Barbara had stormed out from her apartment. At first, the blonde was simply seating there upon her couch letting all of what had occurred earlier replay itself in her head before reaching for her phone and calling the girl.

But it had been futile for every time she dialed the number, it went straight through voicemails. The blonde had found herself growing worried about the redhead as her phone went unanswered.

That is until someone knocked on her door. Chloe quickly ran toward the door throwing it open, thinking that Barbara had returned somehow but it wasn`t Barbara on the other side of the door.

It was Diana Prince.

"Diana?" Chloe questioned.

"There is something I want to talk to you about, it`s about Lara." the latter said.

**Diana arrives with news...**

**Next time: **Trust.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Trust

**Hey guys, here is a new update here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

Trust

Chloe blinked at the girl.

_Something about Lara, _she thought frowning slightly.

The blonde girl stayed silent for a while before stepping back. Diana however turned her attention toward the left.

"C`mon in Linda," she said.

"You brought a guest?" Chloe said raising her eyebrow.

Diana turned her gaze toward her.

"Not exactly," she said.

Then Diana`s companion stepped inside after the dark haired girl and Chloe feel her eyes widen in shock. She stared at the other blonde, her own eyes not able to believe what she was seeing in front of her. Lara Kent was standing right across her.

"_Lara_?" she whispered.

The blonde girl turned her gaze toward her and Chloe immediately notices that something was amiss. Her eyes were darker than Lara`s clear blue eyes, and the girl across her had blonde hair instead of the raven dark one she was familiar with. Then she turned her attention back toward Diana.

"What happened?" Chloe said closing the door behind her, "How does she look so much like Lara?"

The trio was now standing in the middle of the apartment. Chloe`s eyes stayed upon the Lara look-a-like as the girl glanced around the apartment curiously.

"This might take a while," Diana said.

"Then speak," Chloe said, "Who is that?"

Instead of Diana, it was the other girl who answered.

"My name is Linda Danvers," she said, turning toward Chloe, the latter surprised at how much her voice resembled Lara`s, "I am…Supergirl`s clone."

Chloe blinked.

"A clone?"

Diana sighed.

"An unknown party cloned her using Lex Luthor`s technologies and resources," she said, "We still don`t know who the unknown party is but this isn`t what we came here."

Chloe glanced at the dark haired girl.

"An unknown party?"

"I wasn`t the only one," Linda said, drawing the other two`s attention, "They were creating an army of clones so that they could destroy the Justice League and destroy this world…shaming Supergirl`s name."

"_Jesus_," Chloe whispered, falling upon the couch in shock.

Diana took a seat beside her.

"But we managed to stop it," she said, "Along with the rest of the team, so we managed to foil their plans."

"Okay that`s good right," Chloe said, looking at them, "That way, they won`t be able to use Lara`s blood like that…or Lara`s child like that."

Linda turned toward her a light frown upon her face. Chloe was still amazed at how much she looked like Lara. She stood up and approached her, as Linda turned her gaze toward her.

"It`s…uncanny the resemblance," she whispered.

"I realized as much," Linda answered her with a shrug.

Diana stood up from where she was seating down drawing Chloe`s attention.

"You said that it wasn`t why you were here?" she asked, "Why did you come here with her?"

Diana rubbed her hands together as if to calm herself.

"Linda had been having some strange dreams or visions lately," she said, "She mentioned them to me and we asked Batman about it. He deduced that Linda shares a mental link with Super…Lara."

Chloe frowned.

"But how can that be?" she said, "Lara is dead…"

Diana glanced up at the blonde.

"I don't think she is," she said.

Chloe closed her eyes at the notion…

_A battered Lara laid in her arms with gash and blood upon her body...she felt the soft touch of her friend`s hand upon her skin…_

"_Don't cry…Ch…Chl…,"_

_Then the hand fall down toward the ground as the head turned sideways…_

The blonde opened her eyes.

"Diana," she said, "I was there…I held her in my arms as she…_how can she be alive_?"

"Linda is our key to finding where Lara is Chloe," the dark haired girl told her, "Her visions are the direction we need, and with them we can find Lara again."

Chloe shook her head.

"They declared her _dead_ Diana," she said, her voice coming out more forceful this time, "As much as I would want Lara to be alive, she died three months ago against that Doomsday creature…she died defending us."

Diana stared at her, her surprise visible in her blue eyes.

"I thought you would have jumped at the chance of finding Lara Chloe," she said softly after a minute, "With you searching for clues as to where she is."

Chloe glanced up at her.

"I was searching for her so that she can have at least a funeral," she said, "searching so that her family can give her a proper goodbye. Do you know how _hard_ it was on her father and Mother that they couldn`t even bury their daughter? That there was nothing left of my best friend?"

Diana stepped forward putting her hands upon the shorter girl`s shoulder.

"And I am giving you a chance to find her Chloe," she said, "You`ve spend three months, searching for clues on about where Lara had gone…"

Chloe looked down from her face.

"You don't get it Diana," she said softly, "I don`t want to…"

The taller girl took her into a hug which the shorter one returned. Diana can feel the girl shaking softly in her arms.

"I had her in my arms," Chloe whispered, "She died in my arms…and I couldn't do a thing to save her…"

"It`s okay," Diana said softly, "I understand."

She comforted the smaller blonde until the girl recomposed herself. Chloe stepped out of the hug, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Sorry about that," Chloe told her.

"No worry," Diana told her, smiling, "Look like you needed that."

Chloe turned her attention toward Linda who was leaning against the wall watching them curiously. When she noticed Chloe`s gaze, the girl straightened up.

"So you know where my friend is?" Chloe said.

Linda shook her head.

"I don't know the name of the location," she said, "But I sometimes see large crystal columns…"

Chloe blinked at her, her eyes widening.

"_No way_," she whispered.

Diana was confused at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Chloe facepalmed, causing the other two to exchange glances.

"Why didn`t I think of _that_ place?" she said, "Never in those months that it even _crossed_ my mind…"

"You know what those crystal columns are?" Linda asked her surprised.

Chloe nodded.

"What are they exactly?" Diana asked.

"The Fortress," Chloe said, "Lara`s Fortress of Solitude."

Linda blinked.

"A Fortress?" she repeated.

Chloe turned her gaze toward her.

"Yeah, Lara told me about it," she said, "I have never being there of course considering where it is located…but the description you gave me is similar to how Lara described it to me."

"Where is it?" Diana asked.

"Well it`s in the Arctic," Chloe told her, "If Linda`s…well, visions are correct than Lara is at that location."

Diana frowned.

"Lara mentioned this to me," she said, "But she never actually tell me a location for it…I never put the two together."

"Now you know how I felt," Chloe told her, "But the mystery is how did Lara traveled that much distance when she was dead."

At that moment, Chloe suddenly let out a yawn drawing the duo`s attention.

"You`re tired," Diana asked her.

Chloe glanced at the clock.

"Well it`s already past midnight," she said, "I am getting sleepy…why don`t you guys spend the night here and we can talk more tomorrow?"

"If that`s okay for you?" Diana said.

"You can use the spare bedroom," Chloe told her, "The last person I had there was…anyway, I better catch on some sleep. I already pulled a all nighters the other day…"

"That is great thanks," Diana smiled.

* * *

Barbara`s eyes opened themselves.

The girl looked disoriented as she glanced around herself. She glanced around the room wondering where she was but from the smell of the place, the redhead instantly knew that she was in a hospital.

_But how…_she thought.

The girl glanced at the window noticing that daylight was coming from the window and she caught sight of the large Daily Planet globe in the distance from where she was. Then she frowned to herself thinking back to what had happened to land her here…

_Bright lights appearing in her vision…then feeling pain all over…_

Barbara snapped herself from the flashes of memories she had.

"You are finally up,"

She glanced toward the voice finding Richard entering the room. The young man smiled at her, stepping inside the room.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked him.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Batman told us that you were in an accident this morning so I came as quickly as I could, thought you`ve been sleeping the past hour," the young man said approaching the bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks," Barbara answered.

The young man smiled.

"You always had a way with words," Richard told her.

Barbara sighed.

"How long till I get out of here?" she asked.

"In a couple of days," Richard answered her.

"A couple of days?" she repeated shocked, "How can they expect me to spend a couple of days lying a bed doing absolutely nothing?"

"You can watch TV," Richard told her gesturing to the screen on the corner.

The girl glared at him.

"Okay, you`re not in a mood for laugh," he said, noticing the glare, "But even so, there is something I wanted to ask you. I wanted to talk to Batman about it but I presume I won`t get a straight answer."

Barbara glanced at him, curious.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who were you visiting exactly here in Metropolis?"

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Really, that`s what you wanted to know?"

The boy pulled a seat beside her bed, "Well it`s a start."

Barbara sighed.

"I was visiting a friend of mine," she said, "Chloe Sullivan…you`ve heard of her."

Richard thought about it.

"Oh, you mean that girl who did the Supergirl interview," he said, "Yeah, there isn`t a person in Metropolis who doesn`t knows who she is, but seriously, how did you two met up?"

"We had a mutual friend," Barbara told him, "That`s all there is to it."

Richard let out a sigh.

"You two are impossible," he said, standing up and walking up and down the room, "I mean, seriously what would it take for one of you to give me a straight answer. What is it that you don't want to talk to me about? You guys think because I was away for so long that I had gone blind or something? What exactly are you and Batman hiding from me?"

"I`m not hiding anything from you Richard," Barbara answered him.

Richard who had stood up from his rant earlier to walk around the room glanced back toward her.

"Don`t you trust me anymore?" he asked her.

Barbara stayed silent. The young man looked down at the ground.

"Back then, you trust me enough to tell me that you were gay," he said, "Why not now?"

Barbara glanced up at him and to Richard`s surprise, the girl looked like she was about to cry.

"It`s not that I don`t trust you Dick," she whispered softly.

Hearing his old nickname, the young man approached her, taking a seat on the bed and taking her hands into his.

"It`s just hard to talk about," Barbara said, the tears falling from her eyes.

Richard gave her one arm hug.

"Alright, I won`t push anymore," he said, "But when you are ready to talk…I`ll be there to listen and support you."

**A nice little scene here.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Next time: **Reveal

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. Reveal

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eighteen

Reveal

_Tall crystal columns growing all around her as she stared at them…a white figure standing there with a black S symbol upon his chest…Then a feeling of sadness and hurt grew inside her heart…_

Then Linda opened her eyes.

The blonde girl glanced around the room she was in confused for a few seconds before she remembered what Diana had done, and that they weren`t in the Cave at Mount Justice but in Metropolis and in Chloe Sullivan`s apartment. The blonde girl stepped off the bed, and noticed that sunlight was already filling the room and can feel the warmth of the light upon her skin.

She can feel her body reacting to the sunlight. She was always aware of it now unlike when she wore that solar suit from before. She knew that Supergirl herself drew her power from the sunlight and that was probably how Supergirl felt whenever she was under the sun.

Then Linda remembered the strange visions she had. It was always of these tall white crystal columns and that man with the black S upon his chest. She didn`t tell neither Batman nor Diana about seeing the man. Some part of her wanted to keep that to herself.

The blonde girl stepped out of the room and into the living room finding both Diana and Chloe already there talking over something.

"Diana, the Fortress is located in the Arctic," she told the dark haired young girl, "It`s not exactly an short trip you know. Lara could do it in a couple of minutes because she could fly and had super speed. Neither of us know it`s exactly location so going to look for it is pointless."

The dark haired girl was frowning.

"Maybe we can use Satellite imagery to find it," she said.

"It will take a while," Chloe told her, "Look Diana, I want to find Lara as much as you want to, but we have to realize the other alternatives of what we may find if we actually go there."

Diana glanced at the blonde in front of her.

"But Linda`s vision…"

"That`s all they are," Chloe cut across her, "_Visions._ None of us know for sure if Lara`s there or not…"

Chloe was abruptly cut off by a beeping sound. Diana blinked before pulling out a communication device from her jacket. She sighed and then put it against her ear.

"Wonder Girl here," she said, "Got something for us Nightwing?"

From where she was, Linda could hear the young man`s voice coming from the other end of the line and she narrowed her eyes a little.

"_I`ve got bad news,"_ the young man said, "_Barbara had been in accident."_

Diana froze.

"Is she alright?" she asked in concern.

"_Well she is fine," _Nightwing told her, "_But she will be out of commission for a while."_

Diana sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"_Well for now I want both you and Linda to come back to the Cave,"_ Nightwing said, "_There is something that the two of you will need to hear."_

"We`re on our way," Diana told him, "See you soon."

Then the line was cut. Diana pocketed the small device again before turning toward Chloe.

"I`m going to have to put that conversation on hold Chloe," she said.

The blonde was confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Barbara had been into an accident," Linda said, drawing the two girl`s attention toward her.

Diana seemed surprised as Chloe had a look of horror across her face.

"God," she whispered, "I knew I shouldn`t have let her leave…"

Diana turned her attention upon Chloe.

"You were with her?"

Chloe nodded.

"Just yesterday night a couple of hours before you guys came in," she said, "and she was heartbroken I guess when she left…I had a bad feeling in my gut that something bad had happened."

"But why was she here?" Diana asked her, the confusion noticeable in her voice.

Chloe sighed.

"Look, I am not going to be causing any more drama than we have already," she said, "Now, I am going to be using the satellite to see if I could track down the Fortress`s location and if…and that`s a pretty big _if…_Lara is actually alive in there, then you can ask her about it…now go the both of you."

Diana nodded at her.

"Thank you for helping us Chloe," she said.

The blonde glanced at her.

"I`m not doing this for you Diana," she said.

The dark haired girl nodded.

"But thank you still," she said, "C`mon Linda, we have to go."

The blonde girl stepped forward and followed after the dark haired young woman leaving Chloe to stare at their back.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Artemis glanced around herself, taking everyone else in.

Raven was floating as she sat in a lotus position probably meditating about something. Beast Boy was talking to Kid Flash about something and the duo seems to be getting along pretty well, Starfire was…well, copying Raven floating right beside the Goth girl, and it was quite an amusing sight.

But even as funny as it looked, Artemis didn't trust the alien girl, and she had two good reasons as to why. Firstly, she didn`t know anything about the redhead that Robin…_Nightwing_ seems so infatuated with. Yeah, she knew that the boy had a soft spot of Starfire and she can see why after all, the alien girl was…sex on legs basically. The second reason was because she knew that the girl was holding something back. Artemis knew only too well when someone was lying to her and she was an expert liar herself. Her father had trained her to be able to weed out the liars in a group.

But as much as she isn`t able to trust Starfire, the alien girl however seems to be completely harmless. She was an overly joyful person, always seems to be able to smile about anything and seemingly didn`t know any of the Earth customs so, she sometimes make funny mistakes.

At least she was good entertainment…so long she doesn`t turn against them that is.

Artemis frowned to herself as she stared at the redhead girl across her talking about something with Raven who had turned her head toward the talking girl to listen. Those two were such an odd duo…

Then her attention was drawn back toward Nightwing who had stepped inside the room, this time accompanied by a dark haired girl and a blonde one. Artemis observed them carefully.

The dark haired one looked strangely like Wonder Woman. This must be the Wonder Girl Nightwing spoke about earlier…and then, there was the other one. The blonde had both of her hands into her jeans pockets, but Artemis was sure she had seen her somewhere before…

"Here are some people that you will want to meet," Nightwing said, speaking to the new arrivals, "This is, Raven, Beast Boy and Artemis…they had helped us during our last mission. Guys, meet Linda and Diana, they are the two other members of the team."

"You could have called us," Diana said.

"I could have but I didn`t want to waste any time," Nightwing told her, "Finding Cyborg was the top priority."

Linda turned her attention at the boy.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell us," she asked.

"Yes," Nightwing said.

He approached the computer as the entire group gathered now that they have finally stopped waiting.

"When we brought Cyborg back," he said, "I have managed to take a sample of some kind of…well, strange life form upon his body."

The screen suddenly appeared showing the strange like creature with the many tentacles that they had taken from the young man`s skin. Sound of shock and look of disbelief or shock appeared upon the young people`s face. Artemis turned her attention toward the group and her eyes found Starfire…

She blinked.

The girl`s face had turned a deathly pale as her eyes were seemingly wide with fear…Compared to the rest who simply looked confused and some disgust, but Starfire`s eyes were showing a pure undeniable fear.

_What are you hiding little Princess,_ she thought to herself narrowing her eyes.

"We don't know anything about what this thing is or what created them," Nightwing said, looking at them all, "I have sent a picture to the League to see if any of them could identify them but I haven't gotten an answer yet. What we _do_ know is that they are used to control the person it is attached to. A major burst of electricity had managed to detach it from Cyborg`s body."

"That`s an ugly little critter," Kid Flash said, "So it is well, from Earth?"

"No," Nightwing said, "That much I am hundred percent sure."

"Something wants to invade us," Raven said simply.

"Well, they already have from the look of it," Artemis said.

"Well, I am sure that the League might be able to take care of it right?" Beast Boy said.

"I don`t think the League might be able to handle this by themselves," Nightwing said, "This is unlike anything they`ve ever faced before. But even so, the culprit responsible isn`t on Earth…well, at least not yet meaning we have time to prepare for whatever that might be coming and be ready to defend it alongside the League."

"Whoa, _Whoa_," Kid Flash said, "Back up a minute. You want us to actually fight if there is an Invasion? Dude, the League will never allow us to do so."

"The League will have no choice but to accept our help," Nightwing said, "If they don`t, then the entire reason for forming this team with us is invalid."

"I don`t see how that`s ties up to what you wanted to tell us," Raven said.

"That Kryptonite woman is part of it," Nightwing told her, "I am pretty sure that the Facility that we have destroyed had been a part of it also but we have managed to slow down their plans. When Cy woke up, he is the only one that can actually tell us about who we are dealing with here and how we can prepare for it`s coming."

"So this entire thing is riding on when Cy woke up," Beast Boy said simply frowning.

"Seems like it," Artemis told him.

Starfire, however, walked off from where the group was.

"W…Where are you going Star?" Nightwing asked.

The redhead gave him a smile.

"I am just going to my room," she said, "With your friend asleep, I won't be much help."

Nightwing gave her a nod and the girl disappeared down the hallway, with Artemis eyes following after her, narrowing in suspicions.

* * *

Starfire reached her room and closed the door behind her and locking it. The girl was breathing deeply, unable to stop herself from shaking as the fear grew upon her. The girl never would have expected to be able to run into _him _again. The girl quickly crossed the room and ran a hand through her hair.

_But why Earth? _She thought.

The alien girl closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself down and she turned around…

Finding herself face to face with Artemis causing her to jump backward in shock and in fear. The girl with the bow however raised her eyebrows.

"It`s just me," she said, "Not the Scarecrow."

"Sorry, you startle me," Starfire said.

Artemis however narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I don`t trust you" she said bluntly.

Starfire blinked.

"O…Okay," she said uncertainly.

"But the rest does," Artemis continued, "and I am not here to add anymore drama than we already have so I have only one question for you."

Artemis then, stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Do you know what those things are?" she asked, "The thing that was on Cyborg`s back."

Starfire shook her head.

"I don't know what you`re talking about...,"

In a flash, Artemis had an arrow aimed straight toward Starfire`s shocked face.

"Stop the bullshit already," she said, "I know that you aren`t telling us the truth. So drop the innocent act already."

Starfire`s face seemingly changed at these words. Her green eyes seem to harden as they lost the innocent shine they usually had. Artemis narrowed her eyes as she stared at Starfire in front of her, at least, the real Starfire…

"I am going to ask you again," she said, her voice low, "Do you know what those things are?"

The redhead looked away for a few seconds before glancing up up at her, her eyes grim, "I do, and I also know that their presence here on Earth is only the beginning of the catastrophe that would follow."

**A shocking revelation...What is Starfire hiding?**

**Next time: **The Enemy

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. The Enemy

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen

The Enemy

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the girl across her. She had her arrow still aimed straight toward Starfire. She can feel her anger coming through as she glared at the girl.

"I knew you were hiding something," she said, "No one is that cheery in life, not even an alien."

Starfire looked down toward the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Starfire looked up toward her.

"I…I didn`t want to be reminded of why I lost my world," she said, "I wanted to think that for a while, I didn`t have such a weight upon my shoulders."

Artemis approached her and took hold of the girl`s shoulder.

"You and I are going to talk to Nightwing about this," she said, "You might be the person that can help us fight back."

Starfire looked down at the ground.

"If…If that`s what is the best," she said slowly.

"It is the best," Artemis said, "You said you already lost your world to whatever that thing is…then, help us fight for our world. It look like that thing want to take over people`s mind and with your warning, we can probably fight them off."

Starfire nodded. Artemis gave her a smirk before turning around.

"Artemis…," Starfire called.

The girl turned around…only for a punch to slam straight into her face. The girl was thrown back from the attack and she slammed into the wall and sliding down unto the ground. Artemis looked up toward her, feeling her vision going in and out of focus.

_W…What?_ She thought, _Why did she…?_

Then she noticed the glow in her eyes and then saw a tentacle twisting out of Starfire`s jacket.

"Y…You," she got out before falling down unconscious.

* * *

Linda walked toward her room since Nightwing had dismissed the team. The blonde made her way toward her bed and approached the bedside table where a clipper of Supergirl was. The blonde sighed to herself, before falling down on the bed.

_A Fortress of Solitude, _she thought.

That place in her dreams, was a Fortress. She wondered how it was created or if it was something from Supergirl`s homeworld. What was it called?

Ah, yes, Krypton.

_If you are alive, _she thought, _Then why aren`t you here with us? Why did you leave everything behind then? Why are you hiding from us?_

Suddenly a high whistling noise pierced the air causing Linda to wince in pain as she took hold of her head. The noise became so loud that even with both of her hands against her ears, Linda couldn`t block the high pitched sound.

Then as abruptly as it had come, it was gone.

Linda blinked to herself as she glanced around the room.

"What was that?" she whispered.

Then she quickly ran out of the place, aiming straight toward Diana`s room was.

* * *

**Mount Justice **

**Main room**

Starfire walked into the large Hall finding that it was emptier than when she left it. She glanced around herself before walking straight toward the main computer. She turned it on and then quickly scanned the database of the system. She found the data upon the strange life form that Nightwing had send to the League.

The girl typed something and a message appeared upon the screen

DO YOU WISH TO DELETE THE FILE?

Starfire smirked and pressed YES and then FILE DELETED appeared upon the screen. She then turned her attention toward the screen continuing typing as the word JUSTICE LEAGUE appeared upon the screen and she printed out all of the league`s information and assembled them into a folder.

Then the young woman closed the screen and then turned toward the Zeta Tube in front of her and powering it up. She heard footsteps coming from somewhere and turned her attention toward it.

Kid Flash was approaching and raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo, Starfire," he called, "Where are you going?"

The girl simply gave him a glare before stepping into the light of the Tube and disappearing from sight. Kid Flash stood there, frowning to himself.

"Okay, what was that about?" he asked.

* * *

Diana hardly seated down upon her bed when her door was thrown open and Linda stepped inside. The dark haired girl turned her attention toward her.

"Linda..," she called.

The blonde girl shook her head, as if to clear it. Diana quickly approached forward, worried.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"You didn't hear it?" Linda asked her.

"Hear what?" Diana asked, puzzled.

"That high whistling noise," Linda asked her, confused.

"No," Diana said, "Wait…could it be your super hearing that`s acting up?"

Linda shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "It sounded more like…a ringing noise when something explode beside your ears…I don't understand it."

Diana sighed.

"It`s probably nothing," she told her.

"Maybe," Linda told her, sighing, "I guess I freaked out."

Diana gave her a smile.

"Don`t worry about it," she said.

Someone knocked upon her door, drawing the girl`s attention.

"C`mon in," Diana called.

Richard stepped inside.

"Hey guys did any of you seen Artemis?" he asked.

Diana shook her head.

"Not since the meeting earlier," she said.

Nightwing sighed.

"She probably disappeared off somewhere again," he said, shaking his head, "seriously, what`s wrong with that girl."

Linda looked at him, confused.

"Wasn`t she with Starfire?" she said.

Nightwing looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw her step inside Starfire`s room earlier," Linda told him, "Maybe she is still there."

Richard gave her a nod.

"Well, I best go see her then," he said, "I`ll see you guys later."

He left the room leaving the two girls alone again.

"I am going back to my room," Linda told her, "It seems I was worried over nothing."

Diana put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Are you sure you`ll be okay?" she asked.

Linda gave her a half smile.

"I`ll be fine," she said, "I simply got overworked over something small."

The blonde stepped back from her and then turned around walking out of the room.

* * *

Richard walked straight toward where Starfire room was and knocked.

"Star, are you there?" he asked.

When he received no answer, the young man knocked again and opened the door, stepping inside the room his eyes instantly drawn toward the slumped form of Artemis against the wall.

He quickly crossed the room and kneeled beside her.

"Artemis?" he called, "_Artemis._"

The girl groaned before she opened her eyes blinking slowly.

"Robin…?" she said.

"What happened?" Richard asks her.

Artemis glanced around the room before her eyes suddenly focused.

"Starfire," she said quickly seating up, "_son of a bitch that hurt_…"

"What happened?" Richard asked her.

"She…She had one of those things upon her," Artemis said, "The same thing that Cyborg had."

"What?" Richard said, shocked.

"Yeah," Artemis said, looking up at him, "Your girlfriend is an enemy."

Richard stood up and pressed a button upon his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"Calling in the team," Richard told her, "We`re going after her."

The duo ran out of the room aiming straight toward the Main computer room finding Kid Flash there.

"Hey, KF did you see Starfire come here?" Richard asked him.

"Yeah, she just used the Tube a few minutes ago," Kid Flash answered.

"I thought that Starfire didn`t have anywhere to go," Artemis said frowning.

"Yeah, that`s what I thought was odd," Kid Flash said, "What`s going on?"

Richard approached the computer and started to work upon it, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Just as I thought," he said.

"What?"

"She deleted the file I had in the archives about the strange life form we found upon Cyborg," Richard said frowning, "and it seems she had stolen information about the League."

He continued to type on the computer.

"Seems she had used the Tube to travel to Metropolis," he said.

At that time, Linda and Diana appeared behind them.

"What was the emergency?" Diana asked him, "Our com just started beeping."

Richard turned toward the duo.

"Starfire had come in contact with the strange life form that Cyborg had upon him," he said, "How? I don't know…but it seems that she had deleted the file we had upon the parasite and stole information about the League…we are going to make sure that she doesn`t do anything with that, suit up. We are going hunting."

"What about Raven and Beast Boy?" Kid Flash asked him.

"They will stay with Cyborg," Richard told him, "C`mon let`s go."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Wonder Girl was flying in the sky as she searched the area.

"_Do you see anything?"_ Nightwing said from the radio she had.

"I can`t see anything," Wonder Girl said, "If she is in Metropolis then she isn`t flying…or not where I am. What about you Kid Flash?"

"_Nothing,"_ the speedster told them, "_But I am still looking? Power Girl?"_

Silence.

"Er…Linda, he _is_ talking to you," Wonder Girl said.

"_What?" _Linda said from the other line.

Wonder Girl sighed.

"I don't think you get the codename deal," she said softly.

"_Sorry, it`s just…there is nothing here,"_ Linda, Power Girl said, "_Can`t see her anywhere."_

Nightwing sighed.

"_Then where could she be? We already checked the area where we had fought the Kryptonite Woman but there is nothing there."_

"Maybe she isn`t around here anymore," Diana said.

* * *

Linda landed upon a roof causing it to shake a little a she glanced around herself. She ran forward and reached the end of the roof listening to the city. She wondered why they had chosen the name Power Girl for her. Kid Flash was the one that came up with it.

"_Well you`ve got the power girl," _he had told her, "_I guess we can call you Power Girl...Get it?"_

Linda shook her head at the boy`s answer before the high whistling noise echoed in her head causing her to wince at how loud it was…

_What the…_she thought, _It`s just like the sound at the Cave._

She turned her attention west side, where she had heard the noise come from before taking a jump at that direction. She had to find out where that sound was coming from, and why she is the only that can hear it.

**Linda is on a trail...what will she find?**

**Next Time: **The Enemy Part 2

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	20. The Enemy Part 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews for this story**

Chapter Twenty

The Enemy Part 2

**Metropolis**

Starfire walked straight toward where she could hear the voice. It was the same voice she heard when she was back at the Cave with Artemis. The same voice that told her to attack the girl with the bow and stole the information from the Cave`s computer.

She was trying to resist the call for she knew what happens to those who had that parasite stuck upon them. It was impossible to resist what the voice had told you to do. She stepped inside the building where the voice had told her to go, and saw that a large machine was seating upon the middle of the room.

They were a number of peoples working, their clothes dirty and looked like they haven`t slept in days as they worked upon it. The voice was all telling them to work, since she can hear it in her head as well…

_Beacons,_ the voice whispered, _Beacons in the night…_

Starfire found the attentions of everyone turning toward her at her entrance. They had a red glow in their eyes as they watched her but none of them made their way toward her.

"Little Kitty had returned," a familiar voice said.

The man, Slade walked forward with his bi-colored mask on as he watched her. She can see the single eye watching her from it. He had his gun in his hand, the cold glare staring straight at her.

Then from beneath Starfire`s clothes, a tentacle appeared, showing itself to the man. A chuckle echoed from Slade.

"Well, it seems that you are part of us now," he said.

Starfire willed herself to stay silent, but the life form had taken control of her entire body. She had no control…only trapped inside her own mind.

"The League will soon be aware of the Master`s gift upon this Planet," she said, "Their protégées who had found the Cyborg had sent them some data about the existence of the Master`s pets."

"Come with me," Slade said, "Luthor will need to hear this."

Starfire followed him and they reached a room finding Lex Luthor seating down upon the couch. The man looked exhausted as if he didn`t get a lot of sleeps the past days and it make Starfire horror grew even higher at what they were going through.

"You have news," Lex said standing up, looking at the duo that entered.

Slade simply shrugged at her and Starfire stepped forward pulling out a pile of paper from the bag she had on her back.

"This is all the information that I could get about the League and the Supergirl," she said, "I am sure that the Master will find this of great importance. With this, he can think of a counter attack to destroy the League`s protection on this Planet and take over it with ease."

The man`s face stayed blank at the news. He approached and took the paper from her.

"You have done well," he said, "I will see to it that Cassidy have them."

Starfire found herself nodding at the man.

"The Master arrival is soon," Lex said, "The Beacons are probably almost complete now…and we will make it soon to be ready for the Master`s arrival."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Linda Danvers followed the strange high whistling noise that only she can hear. The blonde knew that none of the others could hear it since they didn't have super hearing like she does…so that would mean, she is the only person that could hear it.

As she got closer to the location she hid herself behind a wall and peaked over the corner to stay out of sight. A fence was standing in the way with a sign bearing the LUTHORCORP symbol and a STAY OUT sign.

There was also a large truck of the company parked right beside the old warehouse. She can see people walking around, carrying pieces of machinery and making their way back toward the large building again.

Linda activated her X-ray vision so that she could see through the walls of the warehouse. They were a large number of people inside and they were all working upon a large machine that was seating in the middle of the place.

_Just what is that thing?_ She thought to herself.

Then her eyes were drawn toward a familiar figure. Linda narrowed her eyes as she notice Starfire standing with a familiar looking man…thought she can`t remember from where she had seen him before.

_I best warn the rest about this, _she thought putting a hand on her ear where her com was.

"Er…this is Linda," she said, "I found Starfire."

Nightwing was the first to answer.

"_You did?"_

"Yes," Linda told him, "She is meeting someone…a bald man dressed in a suit but I don't know his name."

"_Lex Luthor probably,"_ Wonder Girl said from the radio.

"_So she was working for Luthor the entire time?"_ Kid Flash asked.

"_I don`t think so,"_ Nightwing answered, "_I think that thing that attached itself to her is making her do all those things. We have to get it off of her, and of Luthor too. We need him to tell us what that woman is planning."_

"_Great so we`re going to rescue both Starfire and Lex Luthor?"_ Kid Flash said.

"_Yes,"_ Nightwing told him, "_Luthor had been with them since the beginning. He know things about who is really behind this. Alright, everyone, rally to Linda`s location…and from there we will make a plan."_

"_Right_," the other three said.

It didn`t take long for the rest of the team to get to Linda`s location as the entire group watched the large building in front of them.

"Alright," Nightwing said, "We need to find both Starfire and Luthor and get out of here quickly."

"And what about the machine?" Linda asked him.

Nightwing frowned.

"I`ll destroy it," he said, "It seems that it is the only way to delay their plans even farther…Look, they must know that we are coming after them so we will need to be quick and efficient."

"Quick and efficient is my middle name," Kid Flash smirked.

Nightwing gave him a glance.

"Quick and noisy mostly," he said, "Just keep it clean okay."

"Don't worry," Kid said putting his goggles on, "Let`s go."

"Wonder Girl goes with him," Nightwing said, "I will feel safer knowing that there is someone watching his back. Linda and I we will take care of Luthor and Starfire and we will take them down."

_KABOOM_!

An explosion echoed from within the building, drawing their attention and Nightwing`s eyes widened.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Look like this is our cue," Kid Flash said before disappearing in a blur of movement.

"Kid wait…_damn it_," Nightwing said, "Wonder Girl, go with him and don`t let him out of your sight."

"That will be hard to do since he can move at super speed," Wonder Girl said before flying.

"C`mon Linda," Nightwing said, "Let`s go after Starfire and Luthor."

Linda nodded at him and the duo ran off toward the building.

_Just who caused that explosion?_ Nightwing thought.

* * *

"What was that?" Lex asked, as the building shook from the blast.

"I will check it out," Slade said, turning and walking out of the room, leaving Starfire alone with him.

_They have come, _Starfire thought from within her mind allowing herself to feel a slight relief.

"_It`s them,"_ she heard herself said, "It`s the Justice League`s lackeys…"

CRASH!

A figure had crashed through the glass window behind Lex, causing the man to be thrown forward and unto the ground and Starfire turned her gaze toward the figure who had rolled upon their shoulder, drawing an arrow in the process and aiming it straight at her.

"Knock, knock," Artemis said a grin upon her face.

At once, Starfire felt her body moving on its own as her hands light up with her ability and aiming the rays straight at the green wearing girl who dodged the attack by flying sideway, and at the same time let the arrow fly. The aim was true for it hit Starfire straight into the chest and with a beeping noise it exploded sending the redhead alien back.

_That hurt, _Starfire screamed in her head.

But nothing escape from her lips as she stood up again, her eyes narrowing at Artemis who send even more arrows flying at her. She dodged them skillfully, all the while, getting closer to Artemis and when she was close enough she launched out a vicious kick toward the girl who stepped back to avoid it.

Starfire then light her right hand up and launched it straight toward Artemis`s stomach sending her sprawling back. She then stepped forward, chancing a glance toward Lex who was slowly standing back up.

"You have the information Lex," Starfire said, "It`s best if you send it to her right now. I will hold her here."

The man nodded at her before running away, leaving the room. Within herself, powerless to do anything, Starfire was trashing inside her head, trying to break free from the voice`s hold but it was too strong for herself…Too strong for her to break free…

_What have I done? _Starfire yelled, _I have betrayed them…They gave me a home, and shelter and I have betrayed them…_

Under the Voice`s command, Starfire found her limbs walking toward Artemis who was standing back up, looking up at her.

"Well, that smarted a bit," she said, "I guess you have a little fight within you after all Princess."

* * *

Kid Flash was zooming through the group of people that were attacking him. This was much easier than he had thought since none of them could catch him. He turned his gaze toward where Wonder Girl was and noticed that she was fighting well taking them down like they were nothing at all…

She was well trained to fight from what he can see. Then Kid Flash turned his gaze toward the bizarre machine that was seating in the middle of the room. It looked oddly like a radio tower…but a really small one, and not even a design he recognized.

_Probably alien tech, _he thought avoiding one of the men that came for him and sending the man flying forward with a tackle.

All of those people from what he can see are civilians. Normal everyday people and he can see the strange tentacle like thing that Nightwing had showed them coming from underneath their clothes…

_That would mean everyone here is getting controlled, _he thought, _controlled against their wills from the look of it._

* * *

Artemis was holding well on her own against Starfire, after all, she was trained to be able to fight against stronger enemies. The blonde didn`t hate the alien girl per see, after all, she was under the control of those…tentacle things. It made it feel like she was witnessing a real life body snatchers science fiction taking place right in front of her eyes.

Whoever was in control of those things…was going to get a beating.

Then she avoided another attack from Starfire and a kick landed on her ribs causing her to wince at the impact, letting out a large gasp of pain. Then Starfire took hold of her and slammed the girl into the wall, holding her by the throat.

Artemis stared at the alien girl`s eyes as they glowed green and she knew that Starfire was going to kill her, and from how she was strangling her…Shit, she was running out of breath…she can`t push her way nor move…

She was going to get strangled to death…

Then the pressure was suddenly removed and she fell forward, as a pair of arms took hold of her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nightwing asked her.

"W…what took you so long?" Artemis asked, coughing.

"Traffic," Nightwing told her.

Artemis chuckled, still coughing before looking up and noticed that the blonde girl, Linda was holding Starfire and the duo were having a test of strength as they struggled to overpower the other.

Starfire let out a yell before flying up toward the ceiling and caused a hole to appear through it as the duo crashed through.

"Where is Luthor?" Nightwing asked her.

"He ran out of here a few minutes ago," Artemis said, "Why?"

Nightwing didn`t answer her as he put a hand upon his com.

* * *

"_Guys Lex is on the run,"_ he said, "_Don`t let him escape us."_

"Right," Wonder Girl said, glancing around herself.

She caught sight of the man running out of the building, probably toward his car and the girl made to follow him until an explosion threw her off her feet and unto the ground. Wonder Girl shook her head a little wondering what just happen.

"None of you are getting to Luthor," Slade said, holding a bazooka.

Wonder Girl stood back up as the man pulled out a handgun and opened fired upon her. Quick as lightning, Wonder Girl blocked the bullets with the bracelets she was wearing.

"Kid Lex is yours," she said, "_Go_."

"On it," Kid Flash said.

A red and yellow blur zoomed past and Slade turned the bazooka toward it.

"Oh no you don`t…," Wonder Girl flying toward the man and knocking him down just as he was firing.

The blast went to the side and blew the wall of the building outward as the two were send crashing down unto the ground. Then she noticed the tentacle upon Slade`s body moving and the girl`s eyes widened in surprise.

_Him too, _she thought.

"You wrench," Slade yelled at her as he stood back up.

Wonder Girl eyes stared at him.

_Don`t tell me, they are _all _getting controlled by whoever created these things?_

She put her guard up, as the man charged at her.

* * *

Kid Flash charged after Luthor, catching the man easily and throwing him down unto the ground. Lex let out a yell of pain and Kid Flash slammed a fist against the back of his head, knocking him out.

A grin grew on his lips as he watched him laid still on the ground.

"Man I always wanted to do that," he said.

BOOM!

He turned toward the noise noticing a crater on the ground and Linda lying inside of it. He quickly dashed toward the girl who was now standing back up.

"Hey you okay," he asked.

"Everything`s fine," Linda said, looking toward the sky, "My only problem is that I can`t fly."

He glanced up too and saw Starfire coming down toward them, both of her hands encased in green energy. Then Linda bended her legs a little before jumping again, bounding toward the flying girl and the two collided in midair, spinning out of control and crashing back down unto the ground with Linda holding her down.

"I don`t want to hurt you Starfire," she yelled.

Starfire let out a yell as she flew back up again and took hold of Linda`s foot and spun around with the girl before throwing her back down landing in a slid this time leaving a sliding crater with Linda inside of it.

Then an arrow slammed straight upon Starfire`s form causing her to stumble slightly out of the air and then electricity run through her body as she screamed out before she fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Kid Flash ran toward her and ripped the strange creature from her and slamming it upon the ground and stepping on it, squishing it underneath his boot.

"Nice shot," he said, giving the oncoming duo a glance.

"Had to take it while she was distracted," Artemis said coming to stand beside him.

Linda and Nightwing reached them and stared down at the unconscious Starfire upon the ground and the young man kneeled beside her. Diana approached them, holding Slade who was bound by a gold lasso. She dropped him down and then kneeled beside Starfire.

"She`s fine...just unconscious," she said.

"At least she is free from that thing," Kid Flash said looking at the dead creature he had stepped on.

"I am contacting the League," Nightwing said, "They need to know what we have found."

* * *

**A few hours later…Mount Justice**

Batman along with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter stood in front of the team.

"With what had been found at the old LUTHORCORP propriety," the Dark Knight said, "We have Green Lantern take a look at it to identify its purpose. It seems that it is a sort of Beacon."

"A beacon?" Nightwing repeated.

"Yes," Batman said, "Although we don`t yet know it`s full purpose but we do know that if the beacon had been finished and activated, it would have send a signal strong enough that it can be received from space…probably to signal whoever is responsible for what is happening here now to come."

"What of Luthor and Slade?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Both of them are under League surveillance," Wonder Woman answered, "While we have removed the parasite from them, they have yet to regain consciousness."

"Starfire?" Artemis asked.

Wonder Woman and Batman exchanged glances.

"She had made a complete recovery," the Dark Knight said.

A silence settled in the Cave.

"From this moment on the League will be on high alert," Batman said, "Those events with the parasites and the dangers it represent had drawn our full attention. We will have members of the League at the WatchTower at all time and we will work to identify who created those creatures and when Luthor is awake…we will learn why."

"You have done a great service to us in what you have done today," Martian Manhunter said looking at the group, "You should all be proud, but also, be ready and vigilant. There is a storm coming on the horizon, and all of us need to be ready for when she hits."

**The danger is imminent...and the League is preparing.**

**Next Time: **Release

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	21. Release

**A shorter chapter compared to the previous one, but it get the job done**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-One

Release

**Justice League HQ**

Batman walked by himself through the hallway of the League`s space headquarters. He reached the room where Lex Luthor laid, completely unconscious like he was two weeks ago.

The Dark Knight stayed there looking at the person on the bed and if it wasn`t for the rise and fall of his chest as he breath, Batman would have thought that he was a dead body considering how pale he looked.

"So he is still out of it," Green Lantern said as he stepped beside the Batman.

"Yes," he said, "Anything you can find out about what we asked for."

"Yeah," Green Lantern said, "I did what you asked for Bat, but even the Lantern Corps have trouble identifying what it is, but one of them said that it is technology from a destroyed world."

Batman turned toward him.

"What could this mean?"

"It means that it will take a while before the Archives find out exactly what kind of species that once lived there," Lantern told him, "Considering what we have uncovered here on Earth…The Lantern Corps will send some help to fight back whatever it is."

The man sighed.

"Whatever that thing is Batman, we can`t fight it alone."

Batman turned his attention toward Lex Luthor that was in the bed. Then the communicator on his wrist beeped drawing the Dark Knight`s attention. His white eyes narrowed at it for a few seconds before he turned toward Lantern.

"There is a situation I have to take care in Gotham," he said walking away.

"Sure," Lantern said turning his gaze toward the man on the bed before walking off.

* * *

**Gotham**

Batman approached the roof tops and looked down toward the city he had spent most of his nights protecting. He looked around himself for a while before speaking.

"I am here," he said, "Now, where are you?"

Suddenly he heard a soft tap coming from behind him and then the Dark Knight turned around toward it, his hand automatically going for a batarang until he saw the person`s face…

"So it is you," he said.

The person chuckled but suddenly hissed in pain.

"Ouch, I shouldn`t do that."

"You look well," Batman said, "Considering the last time I saw you."

The person leaned against the wall in front of him.

"You don't look surprised to see me."

"I had many clues about your return," Batman answered, "And you are the only person outside of the League that possesses one of our communicators deducing my intentions that you are who you are not some impostors and you know of my code…"

"A great detective as always," the person said shaking their head.

"I am a great detective," Batman said, "But what I don`t understand is why contacting me instead of someone else?"

"I trust you more that`s all," the person answered.

The Dark Knight frowned.

"But that`s not why I am here anyway," the person continued looking down toward the ground.

"Then what?"

"Well Bats," the person said looking up toward him, "The Earth seems to be on the brink of an alien invasion."

"So you know about the life forms then?" Batman asked.

"Kind of hard not to," the person said, "The signals they send out it`s kind of hard to ignore."

"Signals?"

"To communicate with each other," the person said looking toward him, confusion in their voice, "You didn`t figure that one out yet."

Batman looked down frowning.

"So this must be why they needed the Beacon for then," he said, "That must be the other purpose for that thing they were building back at the LUTHORCORP site."

"Did you find out where the others went?"

Batman shook his head.

"It seems that the records where erased," he said, "They must have eyes from within the Company itself."

"That makes it difficult to trace them," the person said coming to a stop beside the Dark Knight, "So what are you going to do next?"

"Luthor is the only one that could tell us what happens to those trucks along with Slade," Batman said.

"Who`s that?"

"He is known as Deathstroke,"

The figure glanced at him, the shock visible in the eyes.

"Deathstroke is alive?"

"Yes," Batman said, "Thought it seems his last encounter with you let him off with some serious injuries, to keep him out of commission for a while. I never expected to run into him again."

The figure sighed.

"I best get back,"

"Why do you want to stay in the shadows?" Batman asked turning his attention toward the figure beside him, "This isn`t like you at all."

"I will draw too much attention;" the figure answered him, "From both the goods and the bad and because of that, our truth enemy will simply have the time to accomplish whatever he is planning."

The dark hair danced in the wind which blew across the roof as Batman`s cape danced behind him.

"And then, we have our own trump card, if all else come to fail," the figure turned toward him, a smile upon the face, "When the times come Bats, the world will know."

Batman stayed silent as he watched.

"Are you trying to convince me…or yourself?" he asked.

The figure stayed silent for a few seconds then laughter started to echoes around them as the Dark Knight frowned even more.

"Leave it to you to overanalyze everything," the person said, approaching the ledge of the building, "But I have to go now…we`ll talk some other times okay…and maybe when the times come."

With that the figure was gone disappearing in the darkness with a gust of wind.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**A few days later…**

The team was doing some training when the Zeta Tube turned on drawing their attention. Linda and Nightwing who were sparing stopped as the automated voice spoke out, "_Arriving, Batgirl."_

Then the light disappeared showing a redhead girl…seating in a wheelchair. The girl had a grin on her face as she glides forward toward her teammates.

"Hey guys," she said, giving them a smile.

"Barbara," Richard said running toward her, "You are out of the hospital?"

"Yeah," the girl said turning her attention toward him.

"You were in the hospital?" Diana said, looking shocked.

Barbara glanced at the girl, taken aback by the concern in her blue eyes.

"Yeah…Richard didn`t tell you?"

"No, he conveniently left that part out," Raven said as she approached.

Barbara turned her eyes toward the cloaked figure.

"You…You`re part of the Titan team right?" she asked.

"Was," Raven answered simply.

"How come you didn't tell us she was at the Hospital?" Diana asked, turning her attention toward Richard.

"Well," the young man said, "I was going to tell you but we had that thing happening with Starfire and it kind of slip from my mind…"

Barbara frowned slightly.

"What happened with Starfire?"

The group exchanged glances but it was Linda who stepped forward.

"She got controlled by a strange life form," she said, "and almost gave away important information about the League to the Enemy…but we have managed to stop her."

"Where is she?"

"She is in her room," Diana told her giving the hallway a glance, "Even thought we told her it`s not her fault, she still blame herself for what had happened."

Barbara looked down.

"Can I go talk to her?"

"Sure i`ll take you there," Diana said giving the girl a grin.

Barbara gave her a small of gratitude. Diana led her straight toward where Starfire room was. Diana reached toward the door and knocked.

"Starfire, are you here?" she asked.

No answer.

Diana turned toward her giving her a shrug.

"Let me try," Barbara told her before tapping the door with her hand.

"Starfire, it`s me, Barbara," she said, "I want to talk if that`s possible."

They was no answer coming from inside the room causing Barbara to sight before raising her hand toward the handle and twisting it, finding it unlocked. The two girls exchanged glances and Barbara entered inside wheeling herself in.

The sunlight was coming from the window showed the entire room which was mostly empty safe for the person that was lying upon the bed. The redhead girl didn`t turn to face the two that entered the room.

"Star…," Barbara started.

"I want to be left alone," Starfire said.

Barbara sighed before glancing toward Diana who was standing beside her.

"Can you leave us alone," she asked.

Diana gave her a searching glance, but in the end, the girl nodded. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Barbara then turned toward the girl on the bed and wheeled herself closer.

"Starfire, I am not leaving until you talk about it," she said.

Starfire turned toward her, and was about to give her an angry retort but she cut herself off when she noticed her.

"W…What happened to you?"

"Got in a little accident a few days back," Barbara told him, "I heard something also happened to you."

Starfire seated upon the bed looking down a little.

"Yeah."

"You do know it wasn`t your fault right?" Barbara told her.

"Even so…If only I paid more attention at the time…I wouldn`t have gotten that thing stuck upon me," Starfire said.

"Starfire, none of us can predict what will happen to us as the times go by," Barbara told her, "I didn't think that I will be stuck to a wheelchair for the next part of my life…and hey, well, it`s still happens to me."

Starfire turned toward her.

"What can I do now, you think?"

"Well for once, get out of this room for once," Barbara told her, with a smile, causing Starfire to chuckle, "well, the next thing is to get up and walk forward. Don`t look at the negatives too much…"

Barbara stopped remembering the negative that her life had shoved into her face…Her father`s death, and Lara Kent`s death…and now, her legs worse for wear after that accident.

"Yes," she said softly, "All that you have to do is to move forward. It`s probably the only thing we can do."

Starfire looked up toward her.

"It is huh," she said softly.

Barbara smiled at her.

"C`mon," she said, "Let`s join the others."

Starfire let out a sigh.

"Alright," she said.

The duo rejoined the rest of the group and Nightwing along with Diana were sparing in the middle of the room. Kid Flash was cheering and Raven along with Linda stood to the side looking at the duo.

Then Nightwing`s attention was drawn toward the two new arrivals and he gut slugged in the face by Diana throwing him backward and unto his back.

"And down he goes," Kid Flash yelled out, "Damn I wish I had a camera seeing you get your ass knocked down by a girl."

"It will be quite a memorable sight," Raven said.

Nightwing shook his head as he stood back up.

"Never thought you`ll be laughing at me."

"Yeah, you`re just a sore loser."

"I thought it was funny," Starfire said, drawing everyone`s attention toward them.

The group approached her.

"Hey Star, are you okay?" Nightwing asked.

"I…I am fine," Starfire answered, "I…I am sorry about what happened with the life form…"

"will you give it a rest already," Kid Flash said putting an arm around the girl`s shoulder, "We already told you that we forgave you."

However, Starfire had her eyes upon Nightwing who stood with Diana beside him. The young man simply gave her welcoming smile.

"Glad to have you back Star," he said.

She smiled back. Barbara from where she sat had noticed the exchange and simply shook her head.

_Why don`t they just kiss and make up really,_ she thought.

Then the attention was drawn when Beast Boy stepped inside the room.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

He looked up toward the group.

"Cyborg is awake."

**So ends this chapter...**

**Next Time: **Cyborg

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	22. Cyborg

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Cyborg

Everything felt painful as consciousness came around again. He didn`t know where he was at first but can feel something soft underneath his back…probably a bed. He couldn`t hear that voice in his head…

That powerful voice that controlled him…

Then he opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times to adjust his blurry vision and noticed a ceiling above him along with the lights which were turned on. The young man turned his head to the side, noticing that it was an infirmary room.

_Where am I?_

He raised his hands, which felt oddly stiff as if he had been lying down for a long time…probably hours from the feel. His movements must have drawn someone`s attention for he heard footsteps approaching and he turned toward it.

"Cy?" a familiar voice said.

He blinked.

"Beast Boy?" he said, his voice hoarse from the lack of use.

The green skinned young man`s eyes widened at his answer as a smile grew upon his lips.

"You`re back?" he said, "You`re finally awake?"

Cyborg frowned to himself, wondering what about Beast Boy that drew his attention. Something seems different about him.

"Something…is different about you," he said.

Beast Boy glanced at himself wondering what could be different before a sudden light appeared in his eyes, looking back toward him.

"What is the last thing you remember Cy?" he asked.

That caused Cyborg to frown to himself. What was the last thing he remembers? Well, that was foolish question. He was part of the Teen Titans along with Beast Boy and Raven and Speedy...

"We are on the same team right?" Cyborg answered, "Still part of the Titans with Robin, Raven and Speedy?"

Beast Boy looked down and Cyborn instantly became aware what was different about Beast Boy.

"Hey…did you grow taller?" he asked.

Beast Boy looked up toward him.

"I`ll let Robin explain it to you," he said, "After all, he is better with these thing than I am."

Then he left the room.

Cyborg wondered what was wrong with him. He wondered what had happened during the time he was unconscious and why did Beast Boy looked well…older than the scrawny little kid that he once knew…

_Just how long was he gone?_

He seated up from where he was lying down, and flinched when his chest throbbed in pain. He glanced down toward it noticing that it was bandaged causing him to wonder what exactly caused it.

The door of the room opened again, drawing Cyborg and this time Beast Boy was back with a tall young man beside him. Cyborg was about to ask who he was but then as the young man came closer…he realized that the stranger was no stranger at all…

"Robin?" he said, shocked.

The young man was definitely older than he remembered, after all, Cyborg used to be taller than him, but now Robin had grown to become the same height he was…

"What the? How come you are taller than me?" he asked, still not over his shock.

Robin turned toward Beast Boy.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I wanted you to do it," Beast Boy answered.

"Tell me what exactly?" Cyborg asked drawing their attention toward him, "What exactly is going on here?"

Robin turned toward him.

"It`s been five years Cyborg," he said, "Five years since our last mission as Teen Titans. Five years since you disappeared in that explosion with Doctor Light II, when he was trying to open a Portal to the other side of the Universe."

He froze where he sat.

_Five years?_

How did five years of his life just disappear like that? How come he doesn`t remember anything about it? He stared down upon the ground in front of him…

"H…How was that possible?" he said softly, "How come that I have no recollection of what had happened then?"

Robin stepped forward and seated on the bed beside him.

"You don't remember anything?"

Cyborg frowned trying to remember but all he got is a hazy glimpse of things.

"Other for a bunch of hazy glimpse," he said.

Robin sighed.

"Damn," he said.

That caused him to glance at his former leader.

"Where you expecting something?"

"Yeah," he said, "When we found you, you were being mind controlled by a strange life form thought we don`t know what it is exactly."

"That explain the Voice," Cyborg said.

That had gotten Robin`s attention.

"Voice?"

Cyborg looked down.

"Yeah," he said, "I didn`t know what it was exactly…just this Voice that had always been around. Telling me things…"

"What things?"

"I don't know okay," Cyborg told him, "I don`t even remember anything…it all hazy and everything…"

Robin nodded.

"Well, at least we`ve got you back," he said giving him a shoulder pat, "I am going to reckon with Batman about what you told me…it could help maybe."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy inside and then the door opened again and Raven entered. She looked exactly the same when he had last seen her. Still dressed in that purple cloak that shadowed her entire body and her hood was thrown back showing the Goth like features she has.

"Rae," he said.

"Good to have you back Victor,"

Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah, if only I knew where I had gone," he said.

* * *

Cyborg stayed in the room for another few days, a place which he learns was called Mount Justice. He didn`t know much about it but he knew that it was once the League`s HQ. He also learnt that Robin…now going by Nightwing, was the head of a new team and had a few new members along with it.

"Five years," he whispered, walking with Raven.

"That`s how long you`ve been missing Cy," the girl told him, now dressed in her civilian clothes.

The young man turned his attention toward her.

"Titan Tower?" he asked.

"Abandoned," Raven told him, "Ever since you disappeared…Nightwing blamed himself for what happened and we just fell apart after that, thought we still work as vigilantes, but it had been only me and Beast Boy along with Speedy. Robin had gone to work with Batman again, and we didn`t stay in contact during those years."

Cyborg sighed looking up toward the sky above him.

"If only I could actually remember what happened after I disappeared," he said.

Raven turned toward him.

"We`ll figure it out," she said, "After all, we always do."

The young man turned toward her.

"I know," he said.

* * *

**Gotham**

Barbara Gordon was in her room, seating upon her wheelchair as she stared at the city in the distance. If she wasn`t there, she probably would have gone to the Cave and train a little with the rest of the team, but now, however, she was stranded here, bored out of her mind…

Then her eyes fell upon her laptop that was seating on the table across the room. In the past, she used it all the time for a little hacking for her training as Batgirl, thought she didn`t go by that same name then…

And then she used it less and less during her days as Batgirl…but now she was wheelchair bound…and well, she had nothing else to do. Barbara wheeled herself toward where the laptop was and quickly turned it on.

An automated voice said, "_Welcome Back, Oracle."_

A nostalgic smile grew upon Barbara`s lips at the name. She hadn`t been called that for a long time. It made her remember the days where she would simply sat in front of that laptop and hack anything so that she can find what she was looking for.

Since this computer was connected to the same system as the Batcave, she could easily connect herself to the League and the Cave`s information system and help the team probably the only way she can.

"I am still in this," she said smiling to herself, "All right, Barbara time to work your magic...but first, it`s time to place an order."

She pulled out her phone and dialed an electronic store.

"Hello this is Barbara G. Wayne," she said, "I am placing an order to the selected materials, and I want them delivered as soon as possible…"

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

The place was empty as Cassidy stepped forward and the large screen in front of her lightens up.

"_You have news,"_ the shadowed figure asked.

"Good news," Cassidy told him, a smirk upon her face, "The Beacons are in place, all of them had finished construction. The plan is ready to move forward with the next stage."

"_You have done well,"_ the figure said a light chuckle in his voice, "_Now, what do you require as a reward for what you have done so far?"_

Cassidy stayed quiet for a few seconds before looking up, a look of pure anger upon her face.

"The Supergirl clone," she said, "I want to kill her myself. While it may not be as satisfying as killing the actual Supergirl, I want to end her existence with my bare hands."

"_I will make sure that it happens," _the figure said, "_Have you thought about what you will do to the Justice League if they decided to interfere?"_

Cassidy had a dangerous smirk growing upon her lips when the Justice League was mentioned.

"Well, I already have a plan to keep the League occupied while your ship grow closer," she said, "Slade had been more than helpful gathering some lackeys for us… with them working for us, I am sure that the League will be more than busy."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Diana was seating upon the side of a roof, looking down toward the busy life below her. The wind blew softly in her dark hair as she observed the world beneath her. A few years ago, never in her life will Diana thought that she will be doing this.

But then again, never in her life had she expected Lara Kent to be Supergirl.

Diana thought back to those days when she was in high school in Smallville. The days she and Lara talked when they met in class or around in the school hall. Life was so much simpler back then…

The girl glanced down toward the necklace in her hands, the one with the small heart in the middle. Even if the necklace was broken, Diana still treasure it, keeping it close to herself as a good luck charm and when she had it, it will feel like Lara was still there with her, protecting her…

"My own guardian angel," she whispered, smiling at the fond memories of Lara she had.

Then a noise echoed in the distance, along with the sound of sirens and she stood up from where she was seating as she put the necklace back in her pouch.

"Don`t worry Lara," she whispered, "I`ll watch over them for you…and I will make you proud."

With that, the girl took off into the air aiming straight toward where the sirens were coming from.

**A new age is dawning...but a growing shadow grow in the horizon**

**Next time: **End World

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	23. End World

**hey guys, new update.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Three

End World

The days had started to go as peaceful as they could. Thought no one was aware of the approaching threat that was looming over the horizon. Although the Justice League was aware of a threat…but what they will face will be nothing what they had ever seen…

Not since the White Martians Invasion ten years back, the Invasion that had brought them together as a team.

* * *

**Mount Justice, **

**Mid Morning**

Linda Danvers hadn't been bothered by the strange dreams she had been having in a while now and she was glad of it. Most of them were difficult to decipher and all of them were downright disturbing flashes of the Supergirl`s memory in her head…

She made her way toward the main room to get something to eat and found Nightwing…Richard there along with Starfire and the duo were laughing at something. Richard glanced up toward her and smiled a little.

"Hey Linda, good morning," he said.

Linda smiled at him in greetings.

"Any of you had seen Diana?" she asked.

The young man shook his head.

"Didn`t see her since last night," he said, "She is not in her room?"

Linda shook her head.

"No," she said.

Richard frowned.

"She probably doing some solo work in Metropolis," he said, "Maybe you should try to contact her by her by radio?"

Linda nodded to herself before nodding.

"I`ll see what I can do," she said before stepping outside of the room leaving the duo alone again.

She walked straight toward the main room which was empty of life and stepped forward toward the computer to activate the communication device. However, the main screen turned on by itself and then an AUDIO ONLY feed appeared upon the screen.

"_Wonder Girl to Cave anyone here," _Diana`s voice asked.

"Diana, it`s Linda," the blonde said, "What`s going on?"

"_I need some backup," _Diana told her, "_Some big…man thing is attacking Metropolis….and I don't know if I can take him on by myself."_

"Alright Diana, hold on," Linda said, "I`ll warn the rest of the group okay?"

"_Yes, but be quick,"_ Diana told her before the sound of an explosion echoed in the distance and then the connection was cut.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Wonder Girl groaned as she seated up glancing toward the man that was walking toward her…at least only in appearances. That thing was not a man…for there is no way a man could be this powerful.

He was only wearing some pants as he walked toward her, pushing a car away throwing it to the side like it was made of paper. He was easily seven feet tall, his eyes a simple dark color with no emotions behind them. He was strolling toward her and Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes before charging forward.

Then he charged straight forward engaging the tall man into a battle. One punch after the other the tall man blocked and then she send a kick toward his head which hit him throwing his head sideway but that`s all he did.

Then, the person turned toward her and slamming a punch straight into her sending her flying backward and into a car which groaned beneath her form.

Then the man charged forward and Wonder Girl took off into the air to avoid him, slamming into her and then she took him by the head and turned him in the air before slamming him unto the ground creating a crater.

Wonder Girl huffed as she stared down at the man on the ground, thinking he was beaten but then the man started to stand up.

_Hera, what will it take to keep him down, _she thought.

The man simply walked forward and aimed straight toward her until something, an arrow, hit him straight into the chest causing him to blink along with Wonder Girl. Then with a beeping sound, the arrow exploded covering him with smokes.

Wonder Girl glanced back toward where the arrow came from finding Artemis kneeling on the hood of a car with her bow out.

"Hey there WG," she said.

"Artemis," she greeted.

The girl in green landed beside her and glanced toward their enemy.

"I was just in the neighborhood," she said, "What exactly are you fighting against anyway?"

"I don't know," Wonder Girl said.

As the smoke dissipated, her mysterious enemy was still standing there and then walked forward narrowing his eyes toward the new arrival before refocusing upon Wonder Girl.

"Not even a scratch," Artemis said, "Well, you`ve called the rest yet?"

"Yeah, already did that," Wonder Girl told her, "We might as well just keep him busy for the time being."

"Right," Artemis said, pulling out some more arrows.

She started to fire them upon the tall man and they exploded on impact hardly having any effect upon him as he walked forward toward the duo. Then Wonder Girl charged forward and slamming a kick straight into his chest to thrown him back but he hardly moved before slamming a fist straight against Wonder Girl`s face slamming her down unto the ground and the girl groaned in pain, momentarily disoriented.

Then he raised his fist to slam upon her but an arrow slammed straight against him, covering him into solidifying foam.

"Get out of here Wonder Girl," Artemis yelled at her.

The girl didn`t need to be told twice as she flew backward just as the large man exploded the foam from his body. He turned his attention toward them and started walking forward.

"Okay, this guy is officially on my weird and creepy list," Artemis said, staring at him.

Wonder Girl tightened her hands into fist.

"Damn it, just what the heck is he?" she said.

"How did you end up fighting him anyway?" Artemis asked her.

"He just appeared out of nowhere," Wonder Girl told her, "And started to attack everything in sight. Since I was already in Metropolis, I made my way toward him and since then; being fighting against that guy…not even my super strength is having any effect to him."

Artemis frowned lightly.

"Someone set him loose in Metropolis," she said, "But why?"

Then two green blasts slammed against the enemy, drawing the attention of the two girls seeing Starfire, dressed in a single bodysuit landed beside them, both of her hands encased in the green lights.

"Hey guys," she said smirking.

The guy was thrown back from the sudden attack, landing upon his back. With Starfire, Linda and Nightwing reached them coming to a stop beside the group.

"What the…?" Nightwing said, shocked.

"You know this guy?" Linda asked.

"It`s…It`s Amazo," he said.

The man, Amazo, stood back up, a slight glow appearing in his eyes as he approached them.

"This is bad," he said, "We need the League…_now_."

Then Amazon raised both of his hands as a green glow appeared around them and then firing it at the group causing them to split to avoid getting hit.

"W…What the?" Starfire said, "He is using my rays."

"It`s like he copied your abilities," Linda said.

Then Amazo spoke.

"Target located: Supergirl."

Then before the group could blink or move, the man moved in great speeds slamming into Linda, with a double punch sending her flying backward.

"Linda," Wonder Girl yelled.

The blonde shook her head looking up toward the Amazo who stood in front of her and then he slammed a punch straight toward Linda who rolled away as the punch landed unto the ground.

Then Linda, while crouched, launched forward slamming a punch into his face turning it sideway and continued to hammer his face with her punches.

"Get off of me," she yelled, slamming at Amazo`s face.

Suddenly a hand took hold of hers causing Linda to widen her eyes in shock.

"What the…?"

Amazo stared back at her as his eyes glowed again.

"Kryptonian DNA absorbed," he said.

Then a red glow overtook his eyes as Linda watched on…

_That`s…,_ she thought shocked.

Then the twin heat blast slammed down upon her throwing her backward and unto the ground, sliding back. Groaning, Linda noticed that Wonder Girl and Starfire had appeared in front of her, fighting off Amazon along with Artemis and Nightwing.

Linda shook her head and stared down at the burned hole upon her shirt, which was straight in the middle of the S symbol.

_This guy just copied my abilities; _she thought, _At least, the few I have._

She looked up toward Amazo again who threw Wonder Girl back like she was a sack of potatoes, the girl slamming through a nearby wall and even Starfire was swiftly taken down.

A kick from Amazo had Artemis on the ground knocked out and Nightwing was caught by the throat hanging in the air, struggling against the grip on his throat.

"_Richard, no_," Starfire yelled.

The girl hands quickly light up in bright green lights before charging straight at Amazo`s waist, taking the large figure into the sky causing him to drop Nightwing unto the ground, leaving the young man coughing loudly. Linda chanced a glance toward Wonder Girl noticing the latter stepping out of the hole she had made on the ground, shaking her head a little.

The blonde quickly made her way toward Nightwing on the ground that was slowly seating up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Fine…," he said, still coughing.

Wonder Girl kneeled beside the fallen Artemis.

"Damn…she is unconscious," she said.

"We are no match for this thing," he said.

"He is copying our powers," Linda told him.

"Did you contact the League?" Wonder Girl asked him.

"I did," Nightwing said looking toward the sky, where Starfire and Amazo were fighting, "They should be getting here soon…but we have to find a way to take him down…or he will destroy us."

"But how?" Wonder Girl asked.

"We take off his head," he said.

"T…That thing…is a robot?"

"Yes," Nightwing said, "Courtesy of Professor Ivo, I thought Batman took care of this guy in the past…well, look like I was wrong."

* * *

Starfire was floating in front of the Amazo, her face contorted in anger. That thing dare try to kill Richard in front of her…

"You don't touch him," she growled, her eyes blazing green, "You hear me you _piece of shit_."

As she yelled that last part she slammed a fist straight into Amazo`s face along with a kick. When she was about to go through with the next of her attack, Amazo let two red blast from his eyes hitting her square on the chest causing her to yell out in pain as she took hold of the wounded area.

When she looks up, Amazon had slammed both of his hands which were joined together into her face sending her falling down toward the ground in a crater...groaning softly.

Then two green blasts came from the man aiming straight toward her and filled her vision with green and pain…

"Starfire," Nightwing yelled out.

Both Linda and Wonder Girl were already running toward where the girl had fallen and Linda let out a large blast of heat vision toward Amazo in the air which the android simply maneuver out of it`s range.

Wonder Girl took off into the air at amazing speed and aimed straight toward the Amazo who blasted her back with the green ray and while he was distracted, Linda powered up her heat vision which hit the android dead on causing it to burn through the skin and appearing on the other side…

Amazo landed on the ground upon his back and Linda wasted no time before launching herself forward with all intention of destroying the android but was kicked in the face throwing her backward.

Amazo stood back up again and his eyes lighten up to attack with the heat vision until an arrow landed straight in one of his eyes…and then boom, the head was blown into pieces with the overload of power. The body stood for a few seconds before falling back down unto the ground upon its front.

The rest of the team turned toward Artemis who was now awake, and huffing while she holds her bow at the ready.

"Eh," she said, "That`s what you get you piece of shit."

The group approached toward the fallen headless body.

"At least it is defeated," Wonder Girl said wincing slightly, from the wounds she had.

"We`re taking the body back to the Cave," Nightwing said, "I think the League is going to be interested in him."

* * *

**Later**

**Mount Justice**

"So Ivo is still alive," Batman said softly staring at the body of the Amazo in front of him on the table.

"He is probably the one to let lose Amazo on the streets," Nightwing told him, "Thought, didn't you destroy him years ago?"

"I thought I did considering that he never appeared again," Batman told him giving the boy a glance.

"How come it took you so long to get there?" Nightwing asked him.

"Killer Croc had gotten lose upon Gotham," Batman told him, "I had to subdue him myself with Barbara paralyzed and you in Metropolis…although, it seems, all of the League members cities were all attacked on the same day…long enough to keep us busy while Amazo attacked Metropolis."

"A number of simultaneous attack?" Nightwing said, surprised.

"Yes," Batman said, "Most of them Members of the Injustice League…"

Suddenly his com started beeping.

"Batman here,"

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

Barbara was seating in front of dozen computers which were all light up and tracking information. She was observing some strange signs all over the Planet`s surface that keep happening and then the attack of many member of the Injustice League attacking multiple cities…

_Something is not right, _she thought.

Barbara quickly typed the screen as a number of the same signals as the Beacon in Metropolis was giving out.

_What the…_she thought.

For the past two weeks since the Beacon had been found, she had started to study it in a way that she could actually help the Team. She had discovered many things about the Beacon and knew that it will send a strong signal from all over the world…

_Okay this is definitely not good, _she thought.

She quickly contacted Batman and from there the man`s voice echoed from her earpiece.

"_Batman here,"_

"Bruce, we have a major problem."

**The approaching danger start to take shape...**

**Next Time: **End World part 2

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	24. End World part 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Four

End World Part 2

**Mount Justice**

**Main Room Computer**

Diana didn`t know what was going on. She would have thought after fighting Amazo they would have had some time off to take care of their bruises but suddenly Nightwing had called her in with the communicator.

The Amazon girl let out a sigh before walking out of her room finding Linda leaning against the door of the room. She was wearing a different shirt now since her other one had a hole in it.

"Hey Linda," she greeted with a smile.

Linda returned it before straightening herself.

"Hey, how are the bruises?" she asked.

"Hurts a little, but it could have been worse," Diana told her, "that Amazo robot…whatever it is, it`s dangerous."

Linda nodded her head.

"I heard Batman talking about it," she said, "Seems like The League and him had run into each other in the past."

Diana nodded.

"So what is it that they want now?" she asked.

Linda shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "But it seems to be important."

The duo reached the main room finding the rest of the Team there along with Batman and to her surprise, Wonder Woman, her sister was present also.

"Donna?" she questioned.

The woman turned toward her and approached closer giving her a hug.

"Hello sister," Donna greeted warmly.

"Gently…," Diana said, feeling her wounds stings slightly, "I just got out from a fight."

Wonder Woman stepped back from the hug giving her a smile.

"I`ve heard," she said, "And I am proud of your achievements so far…"

"I am glad," Diana told her, giving her a smile, "But…why are you here?"

Wonder Woman turned her attention toward Batman.

"We have a situation," she said.

Diana walked toward the main computer as the rest of the Team stood in attention.

"You have something you wished to discuss?" Batman asked, looking toward the screen which showed Barbara wearing glasses.

"_Yes,"_ she said,"_It`s just something I discovered while I was doing research upon the Beacon that the League had taken over in Metropolis a few days back."_

An image appeared beside her owns and then Diana noticed it was a holographic representation of Earth along with many red lines crossing over the large lands.

"W…What are we looking at?" Kid Flash asked, frowning.

"_Well, I realize that the Beacon that you found in Metropolis, might not have been the only one that was in construction,"_ Barbara answered him.

"Not the only one?" Linda said a frown appearing on her face, "You mean they are more of those things out there?"

"_Yes,"_ Barbara said, "_They are sending signals from all over the Planet, and I am absolutely positive that they have Beacons placed in a lot of places in the world."_

"Could it be that the Invasion is starting?" Starfire asked.

"That could have been the beginning we have experienced this morning," Nightwing told them frowning slightly.

"Oracle, can you track down the locations of these Beacons?" Batman asked her.

Barbara looked off screen and seemingly typing away on something.

"_It could take hours to pinpoint an exact location of every Beacon on the Planet," _she said, "_But I can say that they are located where the strange signals they are sending off are the strongest. If I can pinpoint that, then maybe I could give you the locations."_

Then something off screen seems to have caught Barbara`s attention as she stared at something and her eyes seemingly widen in shock.

"Dear god…," she whispered.

"What is it?" Batman asked urgently.

Without answering, Barbara typed something on her monitor and then numerous screens appeared upon the main computer of the Cave. Diana feels her eyes widened and can see Batman visibly tensing and the soft gasp coming from her sister beside her as they stared at the sight in front of them.

GOTHAM UNDER ATTACK

STAR CITY BESIEGED

METROPOLIS EXPERIENCING DISASTER

"W…What in Hera`s name?" Diana whispered.

"Impossible?" Nightwing said, "Most of the major cities around the world are under attack."

"But how could it have gone bad so fast?" Linda asked, "We were just in Metropolis a while ago and _everything_ was fine."

"Simultaneous attacks," Wonder Woman whispered, "Just like earlier…"

Suddenly Batman approached the screen and typed in a code.

"I am sending out the red alert to the rest of the League," he said, "We have to take care of these things before they tear the world apart."

With that the Dark Knight turned around and then along with Wonder Woman the duo made their way toward the Zeta Tubes.

"Batman," Nightwing called, "What do you want us to do? We can fight also in this Invasion after all, it is our world too."

The Dark Knight stopped before turning his head toward him.

"The League will handle the obvious stuff," he said, "I need you and your team to work and find those Beacons and destroy them. I have a feeling that they are using the cities as a distraction to attract the League out so that they can move forward with their plans."

Nightwing frowned.

"We will need a two fronts attack," Batman continued, "You are going to fight in the shadows while the League has all of their attentions. This is your mission as a Team and as our subordinates."

With that the Dark Knight stepped into the Tube and disappeared. Wonder Woman glanced at Diana`s direction for a few seconds giving her a smile before following Batman leaving them alone.

The entire room was silent as everyone stood there for a few minutes as the reality of the situation started to sink in. Nightwing tightened his hands into fist as Starfire stepped closer to him.

"Richard…," she whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The young man glanced at her and put his hand over hers for a few seconds before turning toward the rest of the group.

"We have our mission," he said, "We take out those Beacons."

"How are we going to do that?" Kid Flash asked him, "We don't even know where they are."

Nightwing approached the screen looking up toward Barbara on the monitor.

"Can you give us the coordinates where those Beacons might be located by tracking where the strongest signals are?"

Barbara frowned to herself.

"_I might be able to track it down," _she said, "_And it will take some time…"_

"We don't have a choice right now," Nightwing told her seriously, "Do it."

Barbara nodded at him and set off to work as she winked out. Then Nightwing turned to face the group in front of him and Diana can see that something had changed within him…something had become strong.

"This is what we were waiting for," he said, "With this, there is no going back now as we are going to fight for our Planet against these Invaders. Batman…no, The League put their trust in us to find these Beacons and we aren`t going to disappoint them…This fight will be one that we are going to have to win…"

KABOOM!

The wall above the Cave suddenly caved in as the debris fell down toward the ground as the entire team looked up toward where the damage was coming from.

"What the hell…?" Kid Flash said, shocked.

Then a large figure dropped down in the room in a crouch. It was large, easily the same height as the Amazo they had faced in Metropolis. He had yellow skin, wearing a purple armor upon his top and large dark pants. His boots caused a boom sound as he approached, his eyes glowing red as a dark grin crossed his face.

"I am Mongul," he said, walking forward both of his hands tightening into fists, "And I have come for the Supergirl."

The entire team took their stances as they stared at him.

"How did you find this place?" Diana asked, not understanding how someone could find the Cave so easily.

Mongul let out a dark chuckle.

"It is thanks to you after all," he said, his grin growing upon his face, "The Amazo was only a distraction, a beacon that lead me straight toward your hideout."

"Lead you straight…," Nightwing started before he let out a curse, "GPS trackers."

The alien walked forward.

"Now the Supergirl," he said, "You are the target."

"Like hell I am," Linda yelled tightened her hands into fist and firing her heat vision toward him.

The large alien blocked the attack with his palm, grunting a little from the attack as Starfire suddenly surged forward along with Wonder Girl both of them smashing a fist against his face.

It caused Mongul to step back for a few seconds, a light chuckle in his voice.

"That tickle," he said before retaliating.

The large man backhanded Starfire who was closest to him, sending the girl flying backward and smashing into the wall across the room as she slid down. Then Diana launched herself forward but Mongul`s hand took hold of her head causing the girl to grunt and fight but with no use.

Then Mongul slammed her down unto the ground, head first causing a crater on the ground as the girl was instantly knocked out. Then he looked up toward Nightwing and Linda who both charged at him.

Nightwing launched batarangs at him causing the small explosions to appear upon his body but he didn't even flinch at them. Linda however launched herself forward slamming her fist into him with all the strength she could muster causing the large yellow alien to be pushed back, his feet sliding upon the ground before he retaliated with a punch of his own.

Linda was thrown back actually feeling pain on the side of her face throwing her back and landing on the ground. Mongul then had electric shocks running through his body causing him to turn his attention toward Nightwing.

"You really are getting on my nerve," he said, the anger noticeable in his voice.

Then from his chest, a spot opened and then a blast of energy slammed upon Nightwing, taking the young man down for the count. Linda shook her head a little as she glanced up toward the group and her blue eyes widened noticing that all the members of the Team where down and unconscious.

_Damn it, _she thought.

Mongul walked toward her, his pitiless eyes staring straight into her own.

"W…Why?" she asked, "Why would you attack us?"

Mongul smirked.

"You are the target Supergirl," he said.

Linda stood up.

"But I am not Supergirl," she said, "I am just…"

"a clone." Mongul finished, "I already know what you are…after all, Cassidy had been…throughout with it."

Linda looked at him, shocked.

"Cassidy…," she said softly, remembering the woman she had met back at the Facility, "That woman."

Mongul took hold of her form.

"Your capture will bring something of great value back to me," he said.

Before Linda can answer, the duo disappeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Batman was inside his Jet as he headed back to Gotham. It would seem that the Invasion that they had uncovered a few weeks back since the discovery of the Beacon in Metropolis is on the verge of happening.

He narrowed his eyes before pressing a few buttons on the dashboard in front of him before a SOUND ONLY screen appeared.

"It has begun," he said, giving the screen a glance.

Suddenly the screen changed and a red S shaped symbol took its place.

"I know," the female voice on the other end said, "I could hear the signals getting stronger…"

"So it`s time for you to step out of the shadows," he said, "The League is already taking care of the trouble in the main cities that were attacked. I am getting the feeling that this is a diversion to distract us from the main problem."

"That`s what I am thinking also," the female answered him, "I will have to take care of the many Beacons that they have across the world and then I will join the fray."

"See you out there," Batman told her, "And it`s great to have you back…_Supergirl_."

A light chuckle echoed from the radio.

"Glad to be back," Supergirl answered before cutting the transmission.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Lara Kent put down the communication device upon the table in the room, her dark hair falling down her shoulder. The young girl had spend most of her time here, healing from the battle against Doomsday which she had truly believe that she would perish…

But her father, Kal-El didn`t let that happen and used the remaining of his life force upon her, brining her back from the dead quite literally. She was still saddened that her father wasn`t there anymore to offer her guidance, and had even shed a few tears for him…

But also, she was thankful for her father to give her a second chance to live again…

"_Leia-El,"_

She turned her blue eyes toward the companion she had for the past five months. Krypto was a program that her father had created to run the subroutines of the Fortress`s main system and considering her father was no more…Krypto had full control of the Fortress…

Krypto was dressed in Kryptonian clothes fashioned after her father`s and he looked more like a famous actor that Lara had soft spot for when she was younger.

"Have you finished it?" she asked him.

"_Your new suit had been perfected,"_ he said a proud smile appearing upon his face, "_Although…is it wise to go out there when you haven`t finished healing yet?"_

"I can`t stay hidden in the shadows no longer," she said, removing the black suit she was wearing now, "My father brought me back from the dead so that I could continue to protect this world. I am not going to let it be taken over by whatever those things are."

Lara walked toward where the new suit was, looking at the stylized S upon the chest. It was a full body suit unlike the skirt she wore before. It was entirely blue with a yellow gold belt in the middle.

"_The Kryptonian fabrics from your ship will be more durable than the ones that your Earth mother had made,"_ Krypto told her.

Lara dressed herself in the suit, feeling the material against her skin. It felt good to be wearing something other than the solar suit, and then she adjusted the red cape.

"Well I am off Krypto," she said.

The red cape flew behind her as she walked out toward the Fortress Entrance which opened in front of her, letting in the cold arctic air thought she hardly felt it. She walked in the snow, her boots crushing the white surface beneath her feet as the wind blew her red cape from behind her.

She stood there, observing the white lands in front of her for a few seconds before kneeling down, her eyes closed as her super hearing tracked the signals of the Beacons…

And then with a booming sound, she took off into the skies.

**SHE IS BACK...**

**Next Time: **End World part 3

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**AN: **I never understood the Superdog thing with Krypto. What`s the point of having a dog that had kryptonian powers? Well, i decided to give Krypto a more useful position at least in my opinion.


	25. End World part 3

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty Five

End World part 3

Diana groaned softly as she became aware of her surroundings. She seated up, looking around herself at the Cave which had a large hole on the side of the roof and she instantly remembered what just happened.

"Linda," she called glancing around herself.

"She is gone,"

Kid Flash was there helping her up.

"But where?" she asked.

The young man shook his head, "I don't know, Star was the one who helped me up."

Diana glanced toward where Starfire was and found her talking with Nightwing and joined them right now was Artemis who was still wearing the bandages from the wounds she had gotten from the Amazo attack.

The Amazon walked toward the group drawing attention to herself.

"We have to go after him," she said.

"We can`t," Nightwing told her.

Diana was frowning.

"What do you mean you can't?" she asked, "She is part of our team, and you and I both know if that Mongul was aware of her it is because of the woman we faced a few weeks ago."

"Batman gave us a mission to you Diana," Nightwing told her, "We have to take care of a bigger threat…and weighting the life of an entire planet for one person is not worth it."

Diana stared at him, her eyes wide with anger.

"So we leave her to die?"

"We don't have a choice," Nightwing told her.

"_Bullshit_," Diana told him.

The entire group stared at her in shock, hearing her cursing. Diana is never one to curse like that, she might either be really mad to yell out curse words like that.

"She _isn`t_ Supergirl Diana," Nightwing told her.

"_She might as well be_," Diana yelled at him, "I am _not_ going to leave a friend in need knowing that I can help them in some way, never again."

At that moment, Barbara appeared upon the monitor, stopping the argument from escalating even more. Diana turned her attention toward the screen.

"_I have the location of most of the Beacons and you guys best be getting ready to get out of here,"_ she said, "_I am sending the location to you."_

Nightwing nodded at her.

"Everyone at the Jet," he said to the Team.

Diana narrowed her eyes at him as his eyes met her but the young man walked off and the Team followed.

"_You`re not going?"_

"Can you track down Linda`s location?" Diana asked her.

Barbara frowned in confusion.

"_Isn`t she with you?"_

"No, someone name Mongul attacked the Cave and took her," Diana answered her, "I am sure that he is taking her to that Kryptonite Woman."

Barbara frowned to herself.

"_There is a system that Nightwing created back when he was in Teen Titans," _she said, "_A way to track down the team if they are ever captured or missing. I am sure he did the same thing with this team`s communicator. If Linda had her communicator on her, then I can find her."_

A map appeared and then it came down to a single location.

"_There,"_ Barbara said, "_It`s South of here and a couple of kilometers away from where you are…"_

"Thanks," Diana told her before taking off through the hole that Mongul had made.

* * *

Nightwing turned his attention toward the whooshing noise seeing Wonder Girl flying off going alone. He narrowed his eyes a little as he stared at the girl flying away and knew that she was going after Linda.

"Should we go after her?" Starfire asked.

"No," he said, "We already have our orders from Batman. If we go after her, we are going to be wasting time that we could be using to take down the Beacons."

The duo turned toward the Jet and then a few seconds later, it took off out of the Cave and into the skies.

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

Linda shook her head as she was thrown down on the ground, feeling the metal beneath her bend. The blonde girl glanced around herself and found the large alien creature, Mongul standing right beside her and he was looking forward.

Then she turned her attention forward too.

A large screen stood in front of her and the silhouette of a person was there.

"I have brought her," Mongul said, his voice echoing across the empty space.

The person turned around and walked forward. Linda instantly recognized her as Cassidy, the same woman who had the strange Kryptonite like powers.

"You have done well Mongul," Cassidy said turning her attention toward the large alien in front of her.

"Then our end of the bargain," Mongul growled, "Where is my Crystal?"

Cassidy gave him a smile.

"Your War World key is in the possession of my Master," she said, "When my Master had conquered this world, and then you will have it returned to you."

Mongul growled.

"This was not our agreement," he spat out, "I bring you the Supergirl, and you gave me my Crystal."

A soft chuckle came from the woman.

"I know what I said," she told him, "I never specified when I will give it back."

The large man tightened his large fists and took a step forward.

"You have tricked me Human," he growled.

At that the large screen behind Cassidy suddenly opened up and the dark shadow of the Master was there.

"_Cassidy and Mongul,"_ he said, "_I see that you two are getting along quite well."_

"Do you require something Master?" Cassidy asked turning her attention toward him.

"_The Beacons signals are disappearing,"_ the Master told her.

At that, a look of surprise appeared upon the woman`s face.

"_That`s impossible_," she said.

She quickly approached the monitor in front of her and then quickly typed something upon it and then it showed the Planet Earth and then her eyes widened as she stared at the screen.

"The ones that were placed in Europe are disappearing one after another," she said, "But how can that be?"

"_I suggest you take care of it quick Cassidy," _The Master said the threat in his voice imminent.

"Of course Master, right away," Cassidy said, giving him a bow.

At that moment, Mongul stepped forward.

"My Key Conqueror," he said, "I have done what she had asked, and now where is my Key?"

The figure on the screen turns toward him.

"_Ah yes, Mongul,"_ he said, "_I almost forgotten that you where here. If you want to have your Key again, and then help me take over this world and maybe when I do, I will give it back to you Warlord."_

Mongul looked extremely pissed off at that and his fist tightened even more.

"Very well," he said simply, thought from the tone of his voice, he rather doing the opposite.

"_I will arrive soon on this world,"_ the Master said, "_Make sure that it is ready for me."_

Then the screen went black.

Cassidy then turned her attention toward the group.

"But before that," she said, "I have a pest to take care of."

Linda made for herself to stand up but Cassidy`s skin turned green as she come closer and then her hands started to glow with her power. Linda can already feel the pain of Kryptonite burning her and she let out a gasp of pain before stepping back into the wall behind her.

"Although you won't be as satisfying as killing the actual Supergirl," Cassidy said as she glared at her, "You`ll do."

She took Linda by the hair causing the blonde to yell out in pain.

"And I am sure that you`ll be able to feel all the pain that Supergirl had given me," Cassidy told her.

Then she slammed a fist straight into Linda`s stomach causing the girl to let out a hack sound. Then she kneed her in the face, throwing Linda`s head backward as the girl fell down upon her back.

The woman walked toward her, her deadly smirk growing as her power started to appear around her hands, licking her fingers like flames. Linda struggled to get up and she got blasted in the chest by the large blast kryptonite attack throwing her back against the wall.

"Now, feel what I felt," Cassidy said.

She powered up her hand and threw the large blast into Linda`s form, causing the blonde to scream out in pain as if she felt her very body was burning. Then the room shook causing Cassidy to glance up toward the ceiling frowning.

"What was that?" she asked.

Mongul who was standing on the side, narrowed his red eyes toward the ceiling as it shook again. He approached toward where the booming noises were coming from and then the ceiling gave way and the large alien jumped back as the large pieces of concrete fell down and raised a lot of dust.

A shadow that had landed down with the debris stood up again and as the dust settled down Wonder Girl was standing there, both of her hands tightened into fists as she glared at the scene in front of her eyes.

"Diana…," Linda whispered.

"Oh, it`s you," Cassidy smirked.

Wonder Girl turned her attention toward her, and the rage in her blue eyes seems to grow even stronger.

"You`re the one I defeated back at the Facility," the Kryptonite Woman continued.

"And it will not happen twice," Wonder Girl answered her.

Cassidy chuckled.

"Mongul, kill her," the woman said turning away, "I have a Supergirl to take out."

* * *

Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes before flying forward but was intercepted by the giant alien throwing the both of them into a wall. The girl grunted at the giant hand that was around her frame as she slammed into the wall.

Grunting, Wonder Girl slammed a kick straight into his chest which was hard but Mongul grunted as he stepped back a little. The Amazon took advantage of that show of weakness and continued to pummel the warlord with her fist, hammering them upon his face.

While her powerful strikes caused Mongul to step back, the Warlord didn`t fall down as he stayed on his feet. Then he turned his attention upon her and he smashed his powerful fist upon Wonder Girl`s form sending her backward and landing upon the ground.

"Diana," she heard Linda yell.

Linda stared at Diana on the ground, her blue eyes showing horror and fear. She didn't want Diana to die here and then Cassidy took hold of her hair pulling her up.

"I can see it in your eyes," she said, "You like this woman…"

A dark smirk crossed her green face.

"Then watch her die."

Linda, weakened by the Kryptonite glowing figure could do nothing except watch Mongul raise his fist and slammed it down upon the girl form on the ground along with another fist and another…

_No…No…_

"_DIANA_,"

* * *

On the other side of the Atlantic, Lara Kent who stood in front of a destroyed Beacon suddenly turned, glancing behind her since she had heard someone yelling Diana`s name. It was a voice that sounded oddly familiar to her, although she didn't know from what.

"Diana," she whispered.

She had kept tabs on the other girl ever since Batman had told her Diana had joined a new team that the League had created and had been the one to watch over Metropolis. She had been worried about Diana, but when she had observed her in the shadows, she had noticed that Diana was actually quite good at the hero business. It had taken Lara a great amount of strength not to run toward the raven haired beauty and take her in her arms to kiss her.

Tightening her fists, Supergirl took off in a sonic boom making her way toward where she had heard the sound flying faster than she ever flew before.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

Barbara was monitoring everything that was happening with the Beacons and she was quite surprised noticing that the Signals that have been over Europe had disappeared. While she didn't know what could be the cause, she was instantly glad about it.

Turning her attention toward the other screens in front of her, she noticed that the League was doing quite well against the attackers which Batman had noticed to be mostly members of the Injustice League which they were quickly taken care of.

"_Oracle,_" Nightwing said in her com, "_I have the Titans joining us for this…and I will have them take out the number of Beacons across the country."_

"That`s a good call," she said, "The Titans could strengthen our numbers and help."

"_Any sign of Wonder Girl?"_ he asked.

"She is in the same location as Power Girl," Barbara told him, "But she isn`t answering her communicator…she might be facing enemies…"

Then she trailed off as a new signal appeared upon the grid. She frowned for a few seconds as the signals seems to glide through the map, and Barbara knew that whoever or whatever it was…it was _fast._

"What the…?" she murmured.

"_Something wrong?"_ Nightwing asked.

"A new communicator just popped on the radar," she said, "I don't know who but it`s coming from Europe and it`s…_fast?"_

"_Flash?"_ Kid Flash voice said.

"It can`t be," Barbara said, "I can see Flash in Keystone facing some villains there…"

"_If it`s not Flash,"_ Nightwing said, his voice holding some curiosity, "_Then who…?"_

"I…I have no idea,"

* * *

Linda had her eyes fixed upon Mongul who was holding Diana by the head and the girl was limp. She was weak and she couldn`t even move to help her and the blond didn`t want to watch her friend die. She weakly struggled to move but Cassidy`s hold was strong, keeping her there.

"You will watch," she said, her voice holding a dark tone.

Mongul raised his other fist and was about to smash the girl until the very earth shook underneath them as if something heavy had crashed down upon the room. Then the very roof came down along with a figure but it was hard to see what it was in the smokes and debris.

Then two powerful red blast fire from the smokes slamming upon Mongul`s face causing the Warlord to yell out in pain and dropping Diana…and then with a powerful slamming noise he was send flying backward crashing through the ceiling and disappearing from sight.

As the dust were slowly disappearing, the sunlight had came through the large hole that Mongul had made shed its light upon the mysterious new arrival who was standing there, holding Diana in her arms as her red cape danced behind her.

"I…It can`t be," Cassidy whispered.

Linda feel her own blue eyes widen in shock.

_It`s…_

**And so ends this chapter...**

**Next Time: **End World part 4

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	26. End World part 4

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fic. Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Six

End World part 4

Diana came to consciousness feeling herself behind held by someone incredibly warm, her head lying upon that person's shoulder. She can feel two arms holding her close to a female chest and can feel the person`s body moving breathing in and out.

"I…It can`t be," she heard someone whisper.

Then her eyes slowly opened, finding herself staring at a dark haired young woman, a very _familiar_ dark haired young woman. Her heart jumped in her chest at the sight of the person who she was seeing, feeling her mouth dropping open in shock as she simply stared…not daring to believe it.

"L…La..ra," she whispered.

Then those blue eyes stared down at her, softening lightly.

_There was no mistaking it, she knew those eyes…_

"I`m glad you`re okay Diana," the girl who she once thought was dead answered.

The Amazon couldn`t even speak in her shock and Lara gently put her down on her own feet before facing forward again, as the softness that was in her eyes disappeared.

"La…ra, how…?" she started.

The girl of steel put a hand upon her shoulder.

"We will talk later," she answered, "But not know okay…I have another to take care of."

Diana turned toward Linda finding the blonde girl in the grip of the Kryptonite woman, Cassidy who was staring at the girl of steel as if she couldn`t believe it.

"Supergirl," she whispered, "_That`s impossible_…you died that day five months ago against that creature. How can you still be alive?"

"That`s for me to know and for you to find out," Supergirl answered her, her face devoid of emotions.

Cassidy smirked.

"Well, this changes thing a bit," she said, "Why don`t you say hello to your little clone?"

She pulled on Linda`s hair causing the blonde to yell out in pain. Diana glanced at the dark haired girl, waiting for her to ask how the clone was there but to her surprise, Lara simply narrowed her blue eyes.

"Hands off her," she said.

"You know, I was going to kill her because she reminds me of you so much," Cassidy said causing both Diana and Supergirl to tense, "But since you`re here…I might kill her just because she caused me so much fai…"

Diana felt a brief wind from beside her…

CRASH!

Cassidy was slammed into the far wall of the room, hold up by Lara who had her hand upon the woman`s face holding her there. Linda, now that Cassidy was no longer holding her, fell forward and lands upon the ground. Diana quickly ran forward kneeling beside her.

"Linda are you okay?" she asked.

"I…I`ll be fine," Linda whispered.

Diana turned her attention at Lara who was still holding the Kryptonite woman…with the woman`s body still glowing green.

"Kr…Kryptonite is your weakness," Cassidy gasped, "H…How can you still be this strong…?"

"Just because it`s my weakness," Supergirl answered, "Doesn`t mean I have to stay away."

She then slammed another punch into Cassidy knocking her out instantly. Supergirl then dropped the girl down unto the ground and took hold of the wall to steady herself.

"Well, my little training with growing my endurance of Kryptonite helped too," she continued.

She then turned to face the two girls in front of her and it was then that Diana noticed that Supergirl was dressed differently than before. She was now wearing a full body suit that showed all the muscle that she had something which Diana noticed with a light blush. She had forgotten how sexy Lara was.

Everything about the girl in front of her said powerful.

Supergirl walked forward and Linda slowly stood up, as the girl of steel`s attention was now focused upon her. Diana wondered what Lara was thinking face to face with her own clone.

"You…You`re Supergirl," Linda said, her voice shaking a little.

At that, a soft smile grew upon Supergirl`s face.

"And you must be Linda Danvers."

Diana blinked.

"H…How did you know that?" she asked.

"Well," Supergirl said, glancing at her direction, "Batman told me about her…To tell you to truth I was shocked at first."

Then she took hold of Linda`s form and then said.

"Come on, let`s get out of here since I know you can`t fly."

She took off and Diana followed after her, until they were all standing in the middle of a large opened space and Diana can see a city not too far away from them.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere near Metropolis," Supergirl answered walking forward with both Linda and Diana following.

"H…How did you know that we were here?" Diana asked her.

Supergirl turned toward her.

"I heard someone yell your name out," she said, "The voice was so full of fear and concern…I just knew something was wrong and I flew straight here from where I was…I was worried about you."

Hearing this, Diana had a warm feeling grow in her heart.

"You're still my guardian angel," she said.

Supergirl stepped closer to her and took her in her arms, something Diana instantly responded with by encircling her arms around the girl's body.

"Always," Supergirl whispered.

Then a loud explosion caused the duo to remove themselves from each other facing the large figure which had landed there.

"Mongul," Linda said taking a stance.

The trio stood together as the warlord came to a stop near them.

"Well, well, you are alive after all Kryptonian," Mongul growled.

"Who are you working for Mongul?" Supergirl asked.

"I work for no one," the warlord spat at her.

"From the conversation I've heard earlier," Linda spoke out, drawing Mongul's attention toward her, "It seems whoever is behind this has something of value to you."

Mongul narrowed his yellow eyes.

"Great value indeed," he said, "The Key to my great planet size weapon…The War World. He will return it to me when I kill you Supergirl, the real one, not the powered down cloned version."

"If you want to fight me," Supergirl said stepping forward, and tightening her fists together, "I will not hold anything back, but before we fight ask yourself this? Will whoever is behind this give back your Key, even if you kill me? What makes you think that he won't kill you too?"

At that, Mongul frowned as if realizing this.

"Without your War World," Supergirl continues, "You're vulnerable to his power and there is no saying that he won't turn your own weapon against you and kill you off along with the rest of us."

Mongul turned his attention at her.

"Are you…implying something Supergirl?" he said.

"I am just stating the facts," Supergirl answered him.

Then a noise drew the group's attention as they turned around finding Cassidy who was walking toward them, a slight limp in her movements and even had blood falling from her head.

"You're still around," Mongul growled.

"He is here," Cassidy said falling to her knees.

Diana approached her and taking the woman by the clothes.

"Whom do you speak of?" she asked.

"The Master is here," Cassidy laughed out, "Your world is finished Supergirl…everyone will fall to his power…"

At her words, the sky above them started to turn red drawing the group's attention. Diana was staring at it in shock, noticing that a large _thing, _a spaceship with the shape of a star, large enough to swallow the entire sky was slowly appearing the power of the ship drawing energy from the air turning it red as thunder start to rumble in the distance…

"What in Hera's name?" she whispered.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

Barbara blinked in confusion, noticing that the signals of the Beacons had grown stronger over the Planet and even with the ones in Europe which had all been taken care of, it seems that the signals is still strong enough to reach the other side of the globe.

She then turned her attention toward the news channel she had been following as a new update appeared upon the screen.

"…_just getting words of a massive ship the size of an entire city had appeared above the area of Metropolis and the surrounding areas. The skies which are turning a dark red color have started to cause weather to shift rapidly and I am getting words of bad thunderstorms in Kansas and the tri-state area. Citizens are asked to stay in their homes…"_

Barbara turned her attention toward another channel.

"…_ransacked the nearby shops for supplies at the coming disasters grew worse as the hours go by, and they have been reports of vandalism and violence downtown Gotham City. The Justice League is going everything it could but it seems that whatever we are facing is too much even for our world's greatest heroes…"_

She glanced at another screen showing the disasters that had been happening around the world…it was like the entire planet is panicking.

"Everyone is going insane," she whispered.

A grumbling thunder drew her attention toward the window noticing the red clouds and the sudden bad weather that she was watching on TV. She then put a hand upon her headset.

"Nightwing, this is Oracle can you hear me?" she said.

Statics.

She frowned.

"Nightwing, this is Oracle respond?"

More Statics.

"Starfire, KF, Batman, Wonder Girl, Raven, and Cyborg…Anyone?"

Statics.

Barbara then saw that her satellite screens she was using to contact and track the team was now showing nothing but a white static screen. She quickly typed in some codes to try to reconnect with a satellite but it wasn't working.

"Too much interference," she said, slamming a fist against the table in front of her, "DAMN IT."

* * *

**With the Team**

They had just taken down a Beacon and now were inside the Jet again flying off to another location when they noticed the red sky.

"What…is that…?" Nightwing said.

"Do you think it's the one Batman talked about?" Kid Flash asked.

"Probably," Starfire said, frowning.

Nightwing activated his com to hear nothing but statics.

"Com is down," he said, "I guess that thing is causing too much interference in the air."

"You can't raise anyone?" Kid Flash asked him.

"No," Nightwing said, "and even my GPS isn't working right…I hate to say it but we are on our own, c'mon, we have to find Wonder Girl and Power Girl along with the rest of the Titans."

"But what about the rest of the Beacons?" Kid Flash asked.

"I got a feeling that the Beacons aren't a problem any longer," Nightwing said.

"Do you know where Wonder Girl and Power Girl are?" Starfire asked him.

Nightwing chuckled.

"I always knew where they are," he said, "After all, I invented that tracking system."

* * *

**With Wonder Girl**

She was holding Cassidy by her clothes, her blue eyes glaring down at the Kryptonite woman.

"Why Earth?" she asked her, "Why this Planet?"

Cassidy chuckled.

"You know," she said, "I've asked him that question myself, and do you know what he answers me…because he can and because he has the power to do it."

Wonder Girl stared down at her.

"How can you turn your back against your own species?" she said, "You are Human too…"

"Humanity turns its back on me first," Cassidy growled, "I am simply returning the favor."

"Diana, leave it,"

Wonder Girl turned her attention toward Linda.

"But?"

"Linda is right," Supergirl told her, "We won't get anything out of her...but Mongul, you should know something of this guy right?"

The warlord who had stood silently on the side looked up.

"He is a Conqueror," he said, "His overwhelming psychic ability can control an entire world when they have his Parasites stuck upon them."

"That thing Starfire had stuck upon her," Linda said.

Wonder Girl remembered that thing only too well.

"Even I don't dare cross his path," Mongul told them, "Anyone would be foolish to think they can defeat a Conqueror, your Planet might as well surrender."

Wonder Girl noticed that Supergirl had stayed silent during the exchange and her eyes were closed and she then knew that Lara must be using her super hearing.

"There is chaos everywhere," Supergirl said as she opened her eyes, "The entire world is in panic at what is happening right now…and the League can't even deal with all of it by themselves."

Then the girl of steel turned toward Mongul.

"Mongul, if I promise you to get you your Key, will you fight alongside me?" she asked.

Wonder Girl was shocked.

_Lara what are you doing?_

Mongul glared at her.

"What makes you think I will fight with you?" he said.

"Without your Key, you are stuck on this Planet," Supergirl told him, "I may be powerful but if he is as strong as you said he is…then I am foolish to think that I can take him on alone. You and I both know that neither of us can beat him on our own…but together, we might have a chance."

The duo stood staring at each other and Wonder Girl can feel the sudden tense atmosphere in between the two Titans in front of her. It was a clash of will and from the expression on Lara's face; she knew that the girl of steel wasn't backing down from her offer.

Then Mongul moved forward and Wonder Girl along with Linda tensed, wanting to attack if the large warlord was going to fight…

"Till I get my hands on the Key," the warlord said, "and once I do…this little alliance of ours is _history_."

Supergirl actually smirked at that.

"Then I have no problem," she said, "But…can you fly?"

Without answer, Mongul's boots shifted and then the large alien took off into the air, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Wonder Girl then sprung forward taking hold of her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Supergirl turned toward her.

"Choosing the lesser of two evils," she answered, "Mongul knew that whoever that Conqueror is, it's more powerful than he is. You and Linda regroup with your Team and help the League control this chaos…Mongul and I will deal with the Conqueror."

Wonder Girl approached her, her blue eyes searching the dark haired girl`s face for a few seconds before taking Supergirl's lips with her own. They tasted just as she remembered and she can feel Lara returning the kiss as their lips worked together in a beautiful harmony.

Then she broke it, leaning her forehead against Lara's.

"Don't you die on me this time, you hear," she whispered.

She heard the other girl chuckle softly.

"I promise Diana,"

Then she stepped back from the Amazon princess, their blue eyes still locked onto each others before Supergirl took off into the air following the trail of smoke Mongul had left behind.

Wonder Girl stared up after her, feeling her own fist tighten.

_You better hold on to that promise Lara, _she thought, _for I wouldn't be able to bear losing you a second time._

**An uneasy alliance is made...as the mysterious Master came into light...**

**Next Time: **End World Part 5

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	27. End World part 5

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

End World Part 5

**Aboard the Spaceship**

The large figure which was seated down watched the hologram of the World he was about to conquer. While he had many worlds under his control, he had heard of the Planet that had survived the White Martians attack ten years previously and he grew curious about it.

Then, he starts to hear about a Kryptonian upon the planet and that what was drew his attention completely at the world. Krypton was a planet that even with all his power he couldn`t control and he was disappointed to hear that it had been destroyed after he had spend many times pondering on how to conquer it.

But this Kryptonian that they had called Supergirl, he knew that she would have been a big challenge to face so he decided to lie low, sending probes to the World to observe, and then the disaster had happened and the Conqueror feels his smile grow when words reached him that Supergirl had fallen in battle, and the way had been free for him to control this world…

Leading him here, to this day, where this Planet will fall under his command.

Then the Star Conqueror stood up, walking down toward the control of his ship and looked down toward the Planet as a dark grin grew on his lips.

He pressed a buttons upon the side of the ship as a hologram appeared, showing the location of the Beacons on the Planet as they powered up to the maximum. A satisfying smirk grew upon his features.

"Time to conquer a new Planet," he said to himself, twisting a large gold crystal in one of his hands.

* * *

Supergirl blinked in confusion as she got closer to the large alien spacecraft. Something beneath them was opening and she wondered what was happening. Was someone coming out of the craft?

Was it the one that Cassidy called the Master?

She glanced toward her flying companion, Mongul who had a frown upon his face.

"Those are…," he started.

Supergirl`s eyes faced forward again and her blue eyes widened noticing that thousands of small shapes stars were flying out of the starship. She stopped flying looking at the sheer number that was falling down toward them.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Don't let them touch you," Mongul yelled suddenly as he suddenly blasted the ones that were coming closer to him.

Supergirl let out a gale of cold breath freezing the stars in front of her instantly turning around herself as she blew them away from her. Then she launched out her heat vision, incinerating every stars shaped things in sight.

"You know what they are?" she asked him.

"Star Drones," Mongul growled, "With those things, a lot of worlds fell under his control. Once these things are stuck upon your body, you can`t remove them and you have fallen under his Psychic Control."

Supergirl turned her attention noticing that they were hundreds more of those things flying in the sky around them and they were aiming down toward Metropolis and other part of the World…

"This is awful," she said, "How is anyone supposed to push back such an attack?"

Mongul gave her a sideway glance.

"There is no force in the Galaxy that can fight him back," he said, "The Green Lantern Corps are the only things that could fully push him away and his power to control people."

Supergirl glanced back at him.

"Damn it," she said, tightening her fists, "What should I do?"

"Take out the Conqueror," Mongul said, "If he is down…his power might weaken enough to be able to remove the Drones from the victims."

Supergirl frowned to herself before taking out her communicator.

"Then let`s take out a Conqueror," she said flying up toward the ship and took hold of the bottom of the craft.

Mongul frowned at her.

"What the hell are you…?"

Suddenly in front of his eyes, Supergirl started to push the ship out of Earth`s atmosphere. His eyes narrowed slightly.

_She is more powerful than I thought, _he thought, _So this is how strong a Kryptonian can be when they are under the Yellow Sun._

* * *

**Metropolis**

Chloe Sullivan was inside the Daily Planet, watching the events take place. Her eyes wide with fright and horror at what was happening to the world around her and she turned her attention toward the screen behind her where a reporter for the Planet was doing reportage of what was happening outside.

"…_continue to overrun the streets of Metropolis as the panic start to overcome the people,"_ the man, James Whitman was saying, "_Ever since the appearance of the large ship that from the look of it had turned the sky a dark red, the citizens have completely ransacked the stores…"_

Then the man cut himself off as he put his hands against his ear listening to something.

"_We`ve just gotten words that the ship have released something into the atmosphere and our eyes in the sky will have more on what is happening."_

The screen was now showing a video footage from a helicopter view which was flying somewhat near where the ship was and Chloe can make out small shapes coming down from the large spaceship.

Suddenly a voice said.

"_David…look East, look toward East,"_

The camera turned and it showed two figures floating in the distance and then from one of the figures a large red blast came out and Chloe feel her heart jump in her chest when she saw that one of the figures was wearing a cape…

_It look likes…but it can`t be…_, she thought.

Suddenly something smacked right in the camera causing whoever was filming to scream in fear and Chloe swore she saw some teeth before everything cut out and it was back at James Whitman again.

"_It seems that our chopper is experiencing some technical difficulties,"_ the man said…only for something to smack right into his face and the camera was thrown away as screams started to echo and then everything cut out.

_Technical difficulties my ass, _the blonde thought.

"Look…outside," a voice said, "Something is happening outside."

Chloe glanced at the window noticing hundreds of small shapes were falling down from the skies and she slowly approached the glass window, her eyes trying to make out just what those things where…

Then one of them smacked against the glass, causing the blonde to jump back letting out a short scream. The thing was vaguely star-shaped but Chloe can see the small teeth holding on the glass window and she swore she can hear a small shrieking sound coming from the thing.

"Just what the fuck is that?" Jimmy Olsen asked, staring at the thing in front of her.

"_Get away from the windows_," Chloe yelled, "Everyone just get away from the damn windows…"

Her warning was cut off by a shrill scream as the blonde along with everyone around them turned finding a man unto the ground with one of the star shaped thing smacked right upon his face and he was struggling on the ground.

"Michael," a young woman yelled reaching toward the man on the ground…

"Don't touch him," Chloe yelled taking hold of the woman`s form.

"But…that`s my boyfriend," the woman yelled at her.

Chloe`s answer was cut off when the man, Michael, started to stand up drawing everyone`s attention as they slowly backed away from him. The man still had the alien face hugger upon his face and it was twitching slightly, and Chloe let out a gasp as a single eye opened at the middle and it focused upon them.

"Michael…," the woman she was holding whispered, the horror loud in her voice.

Then the man spoke in a monotone voice.

"_Hail Starro,"_

Then from the opened window behind him, more of the shaped things were falling through and one of them flew straight into another person`s face…

And pandemonium follows…

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

Barbara Gordon sat behind the monitor, staring at the carnage that was happening outside through the news channels that were still on air. She had a frown upon her face as she watched, her green eyes narrowing at the sight of the people running away and the rest which had parasites stuck upon their faces walking like the living dead and she can hear them speaking in their monotone voice like a single will.

"_Hail Starro,"_

The young girl typed upon the keyboards in front of her, and she noticed that most of where the Beacons were located is where the parasites fall the strongest were. She frowned to herself.

_This must be why those Beacons where placed in such populated area, _she thought, _It`s like they are some kind of…guiding system to the parasites that were falling from the alien spaceship._

She turned her attention toward her other screen and typed something on the keyboard there.

_The one in Metropolis, _she thought, _Its like they are all connected to the Ship, _she thought, _When it first arrived, the Beacons all got a surge of energy unlike anything here on Earth. If the Beacons can tell the parasites to get stuck upon someone…and control that person, maybe I can use the Beacons as a way for them to do the opposite._

The young girl ran a hand through her red hair.

_But will it work?_

Her eyes were then drawn toward the screens that were still showing the disasters that were happening around the world. Barbara tightened her jaws before refocusing upon the screen in front of her.

_It`s going to have to work…for all of our sake, _she thought, pulling her hair into a ponytail, _because if we…no, if I fail…then we will lose our Planet._

Feeling new determination course through her body Barbara Gordon set off to work, as a schematic of the Beacon appeared upon her screen.

_I made a promise,_ she thought, _a promise to myself that I will do this for her sake…and I am not about to let her down._

A smirk grew upon her face.

"All right," she said, "Everyone back in high school called me a genius…let`s see if they have a reason to call me such."

* * *

**With Wonder Girl and Power Girl**

The duo were pulling away from the things that were falling down from the sky and Diana had pulled out her magic blade and was slashing and dicing all of the things that came near her and Linda was blasting them off with her heat vision.

"Can`t you contact anyone?" Linda asked her.

"My com is not working," Diana said, "If only you could fly…then we will fly from here."

Linda stood back to back with her as they watched the things come closer to them.

"Fly," she said.

Diana glanced at her.

"What?"

"You can fly off and join the rest of the guys," Linda told her, "I`ll keep them busy here."

"I can carry you you know," Diana told her slashing one of the parasites that flew toward her.

"But you can`t fight if you are busy carrying me," Linda said to her.

Diana gritted her teeth.

"Then jump," she said.

Linda gave her a glance.

"What?"

"You may not be able to fly," Diana told her, "You can still jump."

Linda looked at her and then gave her a nod. Diana took flight into the air and then the blonde girl took off in a bound jumping high following the Amazon girl. Linda still couldn't believe that she had met the real Supergirl, and she has so many questions that she will want to ask…

So many things…

"L…Linda," Diana whispered, staring at her in shock.

The blonde blinked at her in confusion when she noticed that she didn't feel anything underneath her feet. She then glanced down and noticed that she was hovering beside Diana and the ground was far below them.

"You…You can fly?" Diana said.

The blonde stared down in shock before she started to laugh.

"Well what do you know," she said, "I _can_ fly after all."

"But how was that possible?" Diana said, "You couldn`t fly before, what changed?"

Linda shook her head.

"I don't know…but it works in our favors," she said.

Diana nodded at her and then the duo took off flying toward Metropolis after all, the city was under their protection.

"No communication," Diana said, "and we don't know where the League members are…we can`t coordinate anything like this."

Linda blinked.

"So what do we do?"

"To tell you the truth…I don't know," Diana answered her, "But what I do know…is that we have to protect as many we can."

"Right," Linda said.

* * *

**Nightwing`s ship**

The young man had his teeth drawn together as he flew the bird through the air and he noticed it was getting increasingly harder to fly with the many hundreds things that were hammering upon the top of his craft.

"It`s like we`re flying in a hailstorm," Kid Flash said looking out toward one of the window.

"I swear, if those things make one scratch upon the hood of this craft…," Nightwing growled.

"Seriously? _That_`s what you`re worried about?" Kid Flash asked him, not keeping the shock out of his voice.

"You have no idea how much work it is to keep this ship looking like it is," Nightwing told him.

Starfire who was glancing outside said, "There is Cyborg and Raven."

Nightwing glanced at where she was looking at and saw the Titans team fighting their way through a group of people.

"I see them, I`m opening the hatch," he said, "Starfire you`re the only one of us that can fly. Artemis, give her some cover fire."

"Got it," the girl told her.

The red-haired alien girl gives him a smile before flying out of the ship.

* * *

Cyborg threw one of the people that had attacked him back and jumped over the next two. He didn`t want to use his blasters considering those people were being mind controlled from what Raven told him.

"Finally," he heard Beast Boy said, "Ro…I mean, Nightwing is here."

Cyborg hears the sound of the engines drawing his attention toward the craft that was lowering itself unto the ground. Starfire was flying in the air and firing her rays toward the group.

"Let`s go," Raven yelled as she used her magic to push away some of the attackers.

"Speedy," Cyborg yelled at the archer who had just kicked an enemy away.

Speedy turned his attention toward him and nodded before running after them all of the Titans pilling unto the ship hearing the collective, "_Hail Starro_," coming from the mind controlled victims, then the ship took off into the air leaving them behind.

"A little too close don't you think?" Speedy said.

"Sorry," Nightwing called from the front.

"Well, at least you showed up," Cyborg said walking forward, "You`ve got an update from the League yet?"

"No," Nightwing said, "It had been radio silence since the spaceship had made its appearance. My guess is that there is too much interference in the air for the radio to work properly."

Cyborg sighed.

"What do we do next?" Raven asked.

"We`re going to Metropolis," Nightwing told her, "There are two members that are out there that we need to pick up."

**The Enemy is revealed...What will the heroes do now...**

**Next Time: **End World Part 6

**AN: **The Story following after this one will be called **Supergirl Legacy.** I changed the name from the one it had before...Just wanted you to know.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	28. End World part 6

**Hey guys, here is a new update in the story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

End World part 6

**Metropolis**

Both Linda and Wonder Girl flew through the air aiming straight toward the city at full speed. The two girls arrived into the city looking down toward the chaos that was happening below them. Wonder Girl had her eyes searching the area, wanting to know just how they were going to fight these things. It wasn`t like she could remove the Parasite from the person`s body…

"This is crazy," Linda whispered.

Wonder Girl blinked.

"When you removed the parasite from Starfire`s body," she said, "How did you do it?"

Linda glanced at her, her blue eyes frowning in confusion.

"I didn't do it," she said, "Artemis shot an arrow at it and it caused it to spark with electric currents running all over it. Then Kid Flash took it off…"

Wonder Girl frowned.

"Even if we tried it," she said, "It won`t be enough for everyone…if we could find a way to remove all of the parasites at the same time…"

The duo looked down toward the city and noticed the many fires that were taking place around them and they looked around to see if there was anyone that didn`t have those things stuck upon them but to two were sorely disappointed.

Almost everyone they run into had a star shaped parasite stuck upon their features and they were all marching like a zombified army all of them saying "_Hail Starro_," in the same monotone voice.

"How can we help them?" Linda asked as she watched the people in the streets.

Wonder Girl was horrified at what she was seeing…how anyone can fight whatever had happened to these people. She glanced up toward the spaceship in the distance which was causing the sky to turn red like blood…

"Lara, you better know what you`re doing," she said, "You may be our only hope right now."

* * *

**The Spaceship**

Supergirl flew straight toward the opening where the Star Drones had fallen out of. She reached the opening and took hold of both of the corners and with a grunt; she slid it open showing the inside of the ship.

From beside her, Mongul stayed silent as the duo flew inside the spaceship. The entire inside of the ship looked like the inside of a living creature with flesh for wall, ceiling, floor. Supergirl glanced around at the ship with her X-ray vision and the ability to see through walls to see the size of the ship and she was taken aback by how big it was…

"You ever seen the inside of one of those before," she asked the large alien beside her.

"No," Mongul answered.

Supergirl glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes before refocusing toward the front as she flew forward her super hearing picking up nothing from within the ship they were on.

"This is strange…I would have thought meeting someone by this point," she said.

"Just count your luck that he even allows us upon his vessel," Mongul growled drawing the young Kryptonian`s attention.

Supergirl narrowed her eyes.

"So he knows we`re already here," she murmured, "But how…?"

Suddenly the way in front of them opened giving a view toward the room beyond it. Supergirl stopped and stares at what happened in front of them, a surprised look crossing her face thought Mongul looked like he was expecting it.

"That proof enough for you," the large alien told her as he walked forward and into the large room.

Supergirl simply narrowed her eyes as she followed after him still floating in the air before landing down and glancing around the room. It had a high ceiling and had a large flat surface large enough to have hundred of peoples upon it, but it was oddly silent.

"This is such a trap," she murmured.

Then from above the duo, something started to lower down causing the two to suddenly put their guards up, noticing the shadow of the person standing upon the lowering level. Supergirl noticed instantly that it was tall…probably as tall as Mongul and what took her aback the most was the Star that was stuck upon his chest the large eye staring at them unblinking that it was quite unnerving.

"Welcome Mongul and Supergirl," a voice spoke out.

The large figure stepped forward.

"The Conqueror," Mongul growled.

The Conqueror had a mask upon his face hiding his features as he hold a large axe in his hand and tightening his old upon it as a dark chuckle came from him.

"So you have betrayed me Mongul," he said.

"I was never on your side," Mongul growled, "Give me back my Crystal Key."

The Conqueror leaned his head to the side.

"Your crystal key…," he murmured, "If you want it…why don`t you come and get it."

The large alien growled in anger and charged forward aiming straight toward the Conqueror. The large being didn`t even move until Mongul was right in front of him before he reacted.

Moving with a speed that even surprised Supergirl, he spun his axe in his hand, slamming it straight into Mongul`s chest causing him to grunt and then with a swipe of the bottom axe underneath his feet, the large warlord found himself on his back unto the ground.

Then from his robes, he pulled out a Star Drone which opened wide so that he could put it upon the warlord`s form but two blast of heat vision burned the Drone in his hand causing him to glance up toward Supergirl who flew at him with a punch ready to land. The Conqueror spun his ax again and slammed it straight unto Supergirl`s oncoming figure with a reasoning _clang _sending the girl of steel flying backward and slamming into the far wall of the room in a crater.

Then Supergirl slid down unto the ground.

"I must admit," the Conqueror said kicking Mongul on the ground sending the warlord sliding backward as he grunted in pain again, "You two…are the most unlikely people I see teaming up."

Supergirl stood up glaring at him.

_He`s got super strength too from the look of it._

Mongul stood up and started fire his weapon at him and the Conqueror flew in the air, as the blast missed him and he flew straight toward the duo. Supergirl flew up to meet him and the Conqueror slashed at her and she spun around, letting the attack missing her completely and then retaliated with a kick to the side of his head causing the latter to be thrown back against the ground but he landed on his legs in a crouch.

Mongul charged forward with a yell throwing his fist at him but he blocked it, sending the large alien to the side as Supergirl fired her heat vision at him and the Conqueror flew sideway letting the blast hit the ground he was standing on before.

"I am really surprised to see you alive Daughter of Krypton," the Conqueror said looking at her, "I was disappointed to hear that you have passed away all those months ago…I thought it seems that you haven`t truly died that day against that Doomsday creature as he was dubbed."

Supergirl frowned at him.

"Why are you attacking Earth?" she asked, "What does Earth have to have drawn your attention to it."

The Conqueror chuckled darkly.

"You."

Supergirl blinked in confusion.

"Me?"

"Did you know I was planning to attack Krypton myself?" he asked, "I wanted to have that planet under my control…but as you know, disaster has fallen and all every living thing on that world died…at least it was what I believed for many years or the Galaxy believed."

"Then…when I was observing Earth…I saw you," the Conqueror smirked, "Cassidy had told me enough about you Supergirl to realize what you were, about your exploits and what you have done to protect this world…and because of that, I wanted to conquer it so that we could face each other in battle."

Supergirl narrowed her blue eyes.

"Was that why you created the clones?" she asked.

The Conqueror chuckled.

"Oh, that…it was simply _entertainment,"_ he said, "Since I didn`t see what you can do with my own eyes…I wanted to unleash the clones upon this world and watch how this Planet would have reacted with hundreds of Kryptonian clones of you was unleashed upon them to destroy and kill them."

A dark laughter echoed from the Conqueror as Supergirl tightened her fists which had started to shake as her anger grew.

"It would have been so much fun to see the Humans dies and struggle as their Planet slowly wither with death."

"_You think destroying an entire Planet is fun_?" she said her, her voice barely above a whisper.

"For me it would have," he said looking.

Suddenly, the girl of steel flew forward at super speed with a punch aiming straight at the Conqueror as something within her snapped at the dark joy the alien had to the death of the people of earth. She threw it forward, with all her anger and then the Conqueror pared the attack with his bare hand as the entire area shook with the force behind the punch and even the ground in between them cracked with the shockwaves that followed.

Supergirl glared at him, a red glow appearing in her eyes as her heat vision burned in her anger and the Conqueror chuckled.

"Yes, this is what I like to see," he said, "A challenge from the all powerful Kryptonian. Show me, Supergirl, show me the power that you possess."

Supergirl yelled as she threw the other punch forward but the Conqueror blocked it with his other hand as the Ax was floating beside him.

"_I am going to kill you,"_ Supergirl growled.

A dark grin grew on the Conqueror.

"A fight to the death then…," he said, "I would accept nothing less."

* * *

**Gotham**

As she sat in her room, Barbara Gordon was having a battle all of her own. She was typing as fast as she could upon the computer her eyes focused wholly upon the screen in front of her as she hacked into the Beacon that was placed in Metropolis. Although, she had been studying the Tower for weeks before the attack started, she found that the system of the Beacon was really complex.

_I didn`t expect it to be this hard to figure out, _she thought a frown appearing upon her brows as she stared at the screen in front of her, _but then again, that thing is alien technology so I would have been surprised if it was easy to crack…but then, they have build it upon Earth…which means…it must have some Earth technology element upon it…_

The redhead bit her lips.

_If I find that, then I can crack this thing wide open, _she thought, _but the question is…what is the crack…where is it located and do I still have much time left?_

She had Alfred locking down the Mansion so that no one could penetrate the grounds of Wayne Manor.

_The League is giving their all, the Team is giving their all out there, _she thought, _I have to keep trying…I have to crack it…_

The girl let out a sigh and ran a hand through her red hair.

"Alright Barbara," she said, "You can do this…just stay focused."

The young girl pushed her glasses up her nose, glaring at the screen in front of her before continuing to type again.

_I have to…I have to crack it, _she thought, _There has to be a way to crack it…they have to… for the sake of our world._

* * *

**The Spaceship**

Mongul stood up, glaring around himself as he watched the Conqueror locked in battle with the Kryptonian girl. He stared at them and then turned his attention toward where the Conqueror had come from and then a smirk grew upon his features.

His Crystal Key must be up there then and with the Kryptonian keeping the Conqueror busy, he`d be able to easily get his Key back and get off this forsaken ship and back to his War World.

He glanced back toward the fighting duo.

_It seems you were useful after all Kryptonian, _he thought grinning darkly as he turned his back from the fighting duo and made his way up the lowered platform the Conqueror had come from.

Since the Conqueror was more…interested in the Kryptonian rather than him, he`ll just use that to get his key back and get off this ship.

* * *

Supergirl was thrown back from a hit by the Conqueror smashing through a wall and landing on the ground letting out a gasp of pain. She stared up toward the Conqueror who was floating toward her his Axe upon his back, staring down at her with his glowing eyes. From where she was, Supergirl let out a blast from her heat vision just as the Conqueror let fly blasts from his hands as the two collided against each other resulting in a large explosion causing the area around them to shake.

Then she flew up toward him smashing a fist straight into him causing the shockwave of the fist to tremble the area around them as she continued to pummel him with her fist in her rage, with her eyes glowing red.

The Conqueror was smirking as he blocked and pared some of her attacks and retaliates with some. Never before had he faced an enemy with this much power before. It makes the conquest of this world even sweeter than the others he had before…

"This is what I reach for," he said smashing a fist into Supergirl causing the girl to yell out in pain at the attack, "Your power…Your rage…It is delicious."

The girl of steel who was bleeding from the side of her face stared up at him before letting out a gale of icy breath toward him and the Conqueror was surprised at the ice overpowering his body until it covered him entirely.

Breathing heavily, the girl of steel stared at the enemy in front of her, huffing heavily. That guy was more powerful than even Doomsday five months before and she can feel her body quivering at how much power she was unleashing.

_I`m still not fully recovered yet, _she thought, _If this had continued…I might be able to stop him…at least my Arctic breath had been able to completely freeze him…_

CRACK!

Supergirl looked up, her blue eyes widening in shock as the ice around the Conqueror started to crack until it exploded outward causing her to shield her eyes from the ice parts that were flying everywhere. The Conqueror stood there, both of his arms raised toward the ceiling his head thrown back and Supergirl became aware that he was laughing, which echoed around them.

"You really believe such thing could hold me, Starro the Conqueror of Planets," he said looking at the Kryptonian in front of him.

**Overwhelming power...What will our hero do now?**

**Next Time: **End World part 7

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	29. End World Part 7

**Shoter than i expected but it get the job done.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

End World part 7

**Metropolis**

"Hey Diana," Linda said suddenly, "Isn`t that…Wonder Woman?"

Wonder Girl looked up at the direction that Linda was pointing and sure enough, she recognizes the floating figure in the distance. The dark haired girl let out a sight of happiness and flew off with Linda following after her. As they approached, Wonder Woman turned toward them…

Forcing the duo to stop in midair.

"No…," Wonder Girl whispered, not keeping the horror out of her voice, "Not you…"

Upon the Amazon`s face was the star shaped parasite that had overtaken Metropolis and the many cities around the world. The single yellow eye in the middle of the star shaped thing on her faced focused upon the duo and in monotone voice she spoke.

"Hail Starro."

And then, she dashed down toward the duo, slamming straight into Wonder Girl pushing her down unto the ground.

"Donna, snap out of it," Wonder Girl yelled as they fell.

But the strong grip from the taller woman didn`neither t waver nor move. Diana let out an ack sound as she was slammed down on her back upon the ground feeling it cave in behind her. Then, Wonder Woman raised her fist into the air, slamming it down upon her form causing the girl to wince in pain at how much power that was behind that punch.

Then Wonder Girl twisted her legs around Wonder Woman`s body before twisting herself around and with her flight ability, she threw the older woman into the ground. She jumped back a little and landed on the ground in a crouch.

Wonder Woman stood up, turning toward her with the single yellow eye of the face hugger staring at her.

_Don`t tell me the Justice League had fallen, _Wonder Girl thought as she stared at her sister.

Then the controlled Amazon dashed for her again and Wonder Girl stood her ground waiting for her to come before they started to exchange fist and dodging attacks. Even thought that Donna was being controlled, she was fighting exactly like how she usually does…

_If it wasn`t for that thing upon her face, _Wonder Girl thought, _I would thought that it would be just like when we used to fight back on Paradise Island…_

Flashback

_Diana was dressed in her Amazon garb, and she stared at the clothes upon her form. Never in a million years she would have thought she`d be wearing clothes such as these. Less than a month ago, she had appeared upon this strange exotic Island along with the mysterious woman who turned out to be her older sister Donna._

"_These clothes were made for you it seems," her older sibling voice spoke out._

_Diana turned her attention toward the woman that was walking toward her._

"_It feels a little strange since I am still not used to wear things like that," she answered her._

_Donna smiled._

"_Don't worry," she said, "I am sure that you will be fine…after all, you are Amazon by blood."_

_Diana looked downward, a sudden sadness overcoming her form. She still worries about the life she had left behind, the Prince Family who had taken her in, her best friend, Allison Lang, and…Lara Kent._

"_Why wouldn`t she wants me to go back," Diana whispered, "I know that she is my mother but…the people who raised me, and my friends…I can`t just turn my back on them."_

_Donna put a hand upon the young woman`s shoulder._

"_I won`t take back what Mother had told you," she said calmly, "But you must believe that what she had done is for the best. Every decision she had made is to protect this Island from the threat of the world beyond these lands. Maybe in time you will come to see it that way."_

_Diana looked up at her._

"_But even so…this is not the reason I came here," Donna continued, "C`mon, you are going to have to train like an Amazon if you are to fully become one of us."_

_Since that day, the two fought against each other, well mostly Donna was training her younger sister to fight like her._

"_You are so strong," Diana said, huffing._

"_Hey, you just started training a few weeks ago," Donna told her a smirk on his face, "But you do have some skills thought…did you train back in Smallville?"_

_Diana smirked._

"_My uncle did teach a karate class," Diana said, "When I was young, every summer I will go and he will train me, but he passed away two years ago."_

_Donna looked a little down at that._

"_I see," she said._

"_Even thought with all my training," Diana said, "I see that I still I way to go before I pass you."_

_Donna smirked._

"_But you`ll have do it," she said, "After all, I expect you to become strong little sister."_

_Diana smiled._

"_Okay,"_

End of Flashback

Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes as Wonder Woman dashed toward her, throwing a punch forward, but the younger girl sidestepped it by turning herself to the side, letting the punch fly by. Quick on her feet, Wonder Girl took hold of her sister`s lasso before twisting it around the taller woman, tying her down.

"I`m sorry sister," she said looking at her, "But it`s for your own good."

"Diana,"

The young woman looked up seeing Linda floating down toward her but behind the blonde haired clone was a familiar black craft. It was Nightwing`s ship and the bottom was opened showing Starfire who was starting to float down.

"You`ve found the others?" she asked.

"More likely, they found me," Linda told her, "Is she…?"

Wonder Girl turned her attention toward Wonder Woman on the ground, which was tied up by the golden lasso. She was still on the ground, not even making a sound.

"She is unconscious," she answered the blonde, "I guess the Lasso is somehow keeping the parasite at bay."

At that moment, Starfire reached them.

"So you can fly now?" she asked, looking at Linda.

The blonde glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she said simply.

Wonder Girl picked up her sister over her shoulder, and she glanced toward the incoming wave of enemies that were all walking toward them, all of them speaking in the same monotone voice, shuffling like an army of drones.

"We best get out of here," she said.

Then she flew up toward the ship along with the two other girls that were with her. Once inside, Wonder Girl placed her sister upon the ground and turned her attention toward the rest of the occupants, which all of them she met before.

"Nightwing?"

The young man turned his attention toward her, frowning a little.

"Seems you made it out okay," he said.

Wonder Girl smirked a little.

"Had some outside help," she said.

"The League?"

"No," Wonder Girl said, "_Supergirl_."

The entire group fell silent.

"S…Supergirl?" Kid Flash repeated, "You`re pulling my chain aren't you?"

"Leia-El?" Raven whispered, her purple eyes seemingly widen.

"Are you for real?" Beast Boy said.

"She is telling the truth," Linda spoke out, drawing everyone`s attention toward her, "Supergirl is the one that helped us."

"Where is she now?" Nightwing asked.

"She went up the ship to take on the big man behind all of this," Wonder Girl told her, "Even so, speaking of the League…have you got any communication with them?"

"No," Nightwing answered, "All communications are down the moment this alien ship entered the atmosphere. There is no way to contact anyone in whatever that red thing in the sky is doing."

Wonder Girl frowned to herself before glancing down at the tied up Wonder Woman.

"Let`s remove that thing from her," she said, "Maybe then, she might know where the League members are at the moment."

* * *

**The Spaceship**

KABOOM!

The girl of steel was slammed through a wall and landing hard on the ground beneath her creating a crater down on the ground. Supergirl coughed, blood spilling out of her lips as she slowly start to stand up. Her entire body was laced with pain.

_Damn it, I am still not fully healed yet, _she thought.

From behind her, she heard the Conqueror, Starro, land and Supergirl turned toward him, her blue eyes taking in the large figure in front of her. The girl of steel tightened her hands into fists before charging at him with a punch which Starro pared quite easily before he smashed a fist into the girl throwing her back against the wall.

Then the next second, his hand tightened around her throat, smashing her against the wall and raising her up as Supergirl struggled against his grip. Then her eyes started to glow red to use her heat vision but Starro`s large hand covered her face with a smack causing Supergirl to yell out in pain.

Then he threw her above him before smacking her unto the ground causing her to yell out in pain.

"What`s the matter Kryptonian?" he spoke as he walked toward her.

Supergirl struggled to stand up, spiting blood upon the ground in front of her.

"Where is that fire that you had earlier?" Starro continued, kicking her, sending the girl of steel flying into the far wall of the room, "Have you already run out of steam?"

Supergirl glanced at him.

_If I don`t take care of him right now, _she thought, _Then everyone is going to be under his control…_

"I expected you to be a worthy opponent," Starro continued, "An opponent that can give me a worthy battle during the Conquest of this Planet…but it turns out more disappointing that before."

Supergirl narrowed her eyes as she straightened up.

"Maybe my expectations were set too high for you to handle," Starro continued, "Let`s just end this fight…you are starting to bore me."

Just before the Conqueror attack, the entire ship violently shook. The Conqueror glanced around in confusion and Supergirl let out a sigh.

_About damn time, _she thought, _I was starting to think you`ve left._

Then more explosions started to shake the ship and Starro let out a growl of anger.

"_MONGUL_," he yelled.

He made to move away, but Supergirl dashed forward smashing a fist straight into him sending the Conqueror flying back and he slid back in a crouch.

"Where are you looking?" she said, "Your opponent is right here in front of you."

Starro glared at her.

"So you knew about it?" he snarled.

Supergirl chuckled.

"I saw when he left the battle," she answered the Conqueror, "The only reason Mongul came with me was to get his Crystal Key. Thought, I am pretty sure that he would have done something to pay you back for double crossing him."

Starro narrowed his eyes at her.

"How would you know that he would attack me?"

Supergirl had a feral look upon her face as her eyes glows red.

"I know people."

* * *

**War World**

Mongul was seating at his throne on the War World as he continued to attack the Conqueror`s ship. He had a dark grin upon his features as the many ammunitions of his planet sized weapon hammered the Conqueror`s floating ship.

In the distance, floating with black smokes and flames licking the top of the hull, the ship had started to fall toward the blue Planet below it and Mongul smirked.

_I get to take out the Conqueror and Supergirl at the same time, _he thought, _And part of this world along with it…Even thought, it is thanks to her that I have gotten my Key._

The large alien tightened his grip upon the chair he was seating in.

_I will make sure that I give her a proper sendoff…to hell._

**Mongul had made his choice...his darker plans revealed?**

**Next Time: **End World Part 8

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	30. End World part 8

**A shorter chapter than before...but it get the job done.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty

End world part 8

**Wayne Manor**

Barbara Gordon had her eyes fixed upon the screens in front of her as she typed with the speed of light upon the keyboard in front of her. It was like the entire network of those beacons were locked and that there was no way that she can hack into it. It had been frustrating at best to try to crack the number of codes that this thing had on it.

_Don`t give up Barbara, _she thought, _There must be something that you can do…don't just give up just because you can`t find a way in._

She had been telling herself that for the past hour as she worked every brain cell she had into cracking this but she had gotten no closer to hack it than when she had first started. It was starting to take its toll upon the redhead as she glared at the screen in front of her showing the schematic of the Beacon.

_Just where the hell is the weak point of this thing? Tracking and destroying a virus is easier than…_

Then the girl froze, her eyes going wide in shock as a sudden realization settled in. Barbara slapped herself into the forehead.

"Why didn't I see it before?" she murmured, shaking her head, "God Barbara, for such a smart person…you are so…_stupid."_

She turned her attention toward the screen again.

"Alright, built on Earth," she murmured, "That will means…it`s vulnerable to the computer Virus that is on earth…and I got just the thing for it…let`s pray it will work."

She turned her attention toward the other screen on her left and twisting herself toward it, she made typed something upon the keyboard there and a message appeared, with the Wayne Enterprise logo upon it.

"Alright, now we`re in business," she murmured.

She turned her attention toward the screen with the Beacon schematic and started to type, uploading her special made virus, the same one she had used to destroy the computer back at the Facility.

The seconds crawled by as she stared at the screen in front of her, tensing and waiting for the virus to start its job.

_C`mon,_ Barbara thought, _C`mon._

After what felt like an eternity, a message appeared upon the screen causing Barbara to instantly start to type upon the keyboard.

_The Virus is weakening the defense system in the Beacon, _she thought, _I can use this to give the command for those things to start removing themselves from this world…This is our fighting chance._

A small smile appeared upon her face.

_Alright, let`s start with the closest one here, _she thought, _Metropolis._

She quickly typed something upon the keys and pressed Enter.

* * *

**Above Metropolis, Nightwing`s Craft**

Wonder Girl was kneeling beside her sister who still had the parasite stuck upon her face when the small alien suddenly started to convulse causing the younger girl to jump back in shock.

"What did you do?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know,"

The to their surprise, the parasite fell off from Wonder Woman`s face and into the metal ground beside her. Kid Flash waste no time stepping upon the alien parasite causing it to let out a pitiful wail as it died.

"Good riddance," Cyborg said looking at the alien in disgust.

Wonder Girl kneeled beside her sister.

"Donna?"

Wonder Woman groaned softly before opening her eyes, and she tensed before quickly seating up looking around herself.

"Bruce," she said.

"Sister," Wonder Girl said giving the taller woman a hug.

"Diana?" Wonder Woman said, shocked.

"It`s great to see you again," the smaller girl told her.

The taller woman glanced around when Wonder Girl removed herself from the hug, noticing that it was mostly the member of the team. She made to move but the golden lasso around her restrained it causing her to look down.

"Wait…why am I tied up?" she asked.

"You attacked Wonder Girl and I," Linda spoke out, "It seems that tying you with the lasso was the only thing that could restrain you, although I have no idea why."

"This lasso force the wearer to reveal the truth," Wonder Girl said, "The truth about you sister is that you will never willingly laid a hand upon me."

Wonder Woman smiled a little.

"I love you too much to ever willingly do something such as this," she said, "But now can you…remove the lasso."

Wonder Girl nodded at her, and did so before Wonder Woman stood up.

"What of the League?"

Wonder Woman looked down.

"I`ve lost contact with the rest when the communications went down," she said, "I was with Green Arrow when that happened, and we split up so that we can contact the rest of the League…I have not heard from him since and I can only imagine that he had fallen with that thing upon his face… like I did."

"Damn it," Nightwing said, "How can we fight that thing if we`re losing so many people left and right."

Suddenly there was a crackle echoed within drawing everyone`s attention toward the front.

"W…Was that…?" Kid Flash said.

Suddenly everyone dashed forward at the console and Nightwing typed away so that he can clear the radio noises.

"_C_…_anyone_…_respond_?"

"That`s Barbara," Wonder Girl said.

"Barbara," Nightwing said, "It`s Nightwing…can you hear me?"

"…_Wing_…_beacon…deac…Metropolis,"_

"I can`t get a clear signal," Nightwing said, "Cyborg."

"I am on it," the dark skinned young man said, "But don`t expect much."

He quickly typed upon his wrist and then cables connected themselves to the craft as he continued to fix it until Barbara`s voice was coming out of the radio clearer than before.

"_Nightwing…can you hear me?"_ the young woman was saying, "_I said…I found…a way to de…de…deactivate the Beacons using the Metropolis one."_

"I can hear you," Nightwing said, "But what do you mean deactivating the Beacons? What did you find out…and how are you communicating with me right now?"

"_...ook, I am using the Wayne…terprise network to comm….te with you," _Barbara said, breaking up on some parts, "_It op…a small window…I used to communic…with you…but it won`t last long…"_

Nightwing frowned behind his mask.

"What do you want us do to?"

"_The Beacons…single system,"_ Barbara said, "_If one shut down…rest will follo…"_

"One shut down the rest will follow," he repeated, "How did you know?"

"_I…loaded a virus into the…tem,"_ Barbara told him, "_It…kened the defe…systems but I can`t…it down…it needs to be…nually done."_

"What?" Kid Flash said.

"She said it needs to be done manually," Wonder Woman said.

"Tell us how to shut down the Beacons," Nightwing asked.

_Statics._

"Barbara, can you hear me?" Nightwing asked again.

_Statics._

"Cy?"

"I can`t do anything," Cyborg told him, "The signal is lost."

Suddenly Nightwing`s wrist beeped and the young man glanced down at it.

_To shut down the Beacons…there is a code 7522585. Domino Effect._

The young man turned his attention toward the group in front of him.

"I think we can win this battle," he said, "Barbara just gives us that key for victory."

The group wasted no time to get on the road as Nightwing pulled the ship up toward where the Beacon was located and everyone unloaded and were now running toward where the Beacon was in that old abandoned warehouse…then the group came to a stop.

"What the…?"

A lot of controlled people were standing across them and the parasite seems to have grown upon their forms, causing them to look alienlike in appearance as they stood across the group.

"Bodyguards eh," Nightwing said, "It`s seems that the Beacon is somehow protecting itself."

"Let`s go," Wonder Woman said, "It`s the only way to end this madness."

"Alright, everyone _go_," Nightwing yelled.

They all dashed forward and so did the enemy in front of them. Wonder Woman was in first, taking down two of the group leaving a way for Nightwing and the rest of the team to push through and when more were coming, Cyborg and Beast Boy took them down and Starfire along with Raven blasted the oncoming one with their powers, leaving both Nightwing and Wonder Girl to go through facing another oncoming hord.

"Shit, there is no end to them," Nightwing said.

"_Out of the way_," a familiar voice yelled.

Artemis jumped forward, even thought she was still wearing bandages upon her wounds. She fired three arrows which exploded on impact sending them flying backward.

"Artemis?" Wonder Girl said shocked.

"That code you got is going to save the world right," the female archer said, "Then get to it."

Suddenly another arrow whistled past her hitting an oncoming enemy that was in her blind spot. The trio turned their attention toward it and found…

"Speedy," Nightwing said.

"Don`t let your guard down…_Artemis_," Speedy said, aiming another arrow.

The blonde girl chuckled.

"Don't start acting high and mighty now," she said.

Nightwing and Wonder Girl looked at each other before nodding and starting to run toward the warehouse, meeting even more enemies and a form fell from the sky…creating a large crater stopping them and then a red and yellow blur took the stunned enemies down.

"Alright Power Girl," Kid Flash smirked.

"Shut up," the blonde said to him and then turned toward the other two, "Go, _the Team got your backs_."

The two nodded at her and ran into the warehouse where the Beacon was located. Unlike the first time they had seen it, this Beacon had a green glow coming from around it and the duo made their way toward it…until a dark form fell from above…right unto Nightwing`s back throwing the young man down on the ground.

A black wearing figure was crouched upon him and in its hand was a green weapon with a sword and it aimed it straight toward the young man`s back. Nightwing, who had tensed underneath the figure, suddenly moved and then threw him off, by taking him by the throat with his legs and throwing him away removing the mask he was wearing, causing Wonder Girl`s eyes to widen.

"Neil…," she whispered.

Neil Luthor stood across them, a dark look in his eyes as the green glow seems to shine from within the depth of his eyes. From the center of his chest, a green light was peeking through his clothes though he didn`t show that he recognized them.

"Here," Nightwing said throwing her the code, "Go put it into the Beacon, I`ve got him…now go."

Wonder Girl stared at the young man across them for a few seconds before turning around and flying toward the Beacon, hearing the two starting to fight behind her. She turned her attention toward the screen in front of her, typing the number.

Then in front of her, the light of the Beacon turned from green to a yellow color before disappearing entirely as across the world, all the Beacons left simply shut down one after the other and as the Beacons shut down across the globe, the Star parasite that were stuck upon the people`s face started to fall out one after the other…

**Freedom is achieved...but...**

**Next Time: **End World part 9

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	31. End World part 9

**Hey guys, another chapter...thought it`s short.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty One

End World part 9

**Meanwhile**

In outer space, the Coqueror`s ship was getting hammered with hundreds of ammunitions from the War World as black smokes and debris started to float around the area above the Planet below. Then slowly, the ship had started to get pulled into the Planet as gravity started to play it`s part with the ship`s systems damaged.

* * *

From inside, both The Conqueror and Supergirl were locked in a battle together thought Supergirl kept getting hit and she hold her own against the tyrant even though her body was laced with pain because she wasn't fully healed yet.

Then the ship suddenly twisted around and Supergirl had to crouch to hold herself up.

"W…What the…?" she said, "The ship`s falling."

"That Mongul is sending this ship down unto your Planet," Starro said, glaring at her, a dark smirk upon his lips.

Supergirl stared at him, frowning in confusion.

"Your ship is getting destroyed and you`re…_smiling_?"

The Conqueror straightened up.

"If my ship falls," he said, "Then it will explodes upon impact with your world…taking half of the Planet."

Supergirl froze, her blue eyes widening.

"What?"

Starro stared at her.

"It doesn`t matter whether you try to win against me or not," he said, "This world you try so hard to protect…will die with me. Did you really think that you will win by simply destroying my ship?"

"I would have thought that it will slow you down," Supergirl said.

The ship tremble around them and Supergirl can hear something burning and knew that they were reinterring Earth`s atmosphere. She had to do something before that thing hit the ground.

She dashed forward but Starro intercepted her, throwing her down upon the ground.

"Where are you looking?" he said, in a mocking tone, "Your opponent is right here in front of you."

Supergirl struggled to get free from his grip.

"From what Cassidy told me," he continued, "You can hear everything…then I will make you listen to every screams of those earthlings as they die in agony… all of those pathetic humans that you faced death to protect."

Supergirl eyes widened.

_Ma and Pa, The League, the Team, everyone…and Diana,_ she thought.

"And then after," Starro continued, "I will kill you myself."

_Don`t you dare die on me this time you hear,_ Diana`s voice whispered within her.

_I promise Diana._

Supergirl closed her eyes, her body shaking. Starro, noticing this, let out a dark chuckle.

"Are you going to cry?"

"I…I made a promise," she whispered, "A promise to someone I love dearly. I promise…that I will not die."

She opened her eyes, as her heat vision powered behind her eyes, turning the entire eyeball into a light ball of fire.

"_I don't break my promises,"_ she snarled.

Then the powerful blast of heat vision aimed straight toward the Conqueror…toward the large star shaped fist that he had stuck upon him and tearing through it and coming out from his back. The Conqueror let out a hack sound the searing chest burned with the powerful heat blast that just tore through him.

While he was staggered, Supergirl raised both of her legs and kicked him away from her sending him flying toward the ceiling, tearing through it. Then, the girl of steel rolled upon her shoulder and slowly stood up as the ship shook again with an explosion echoing in the distance.

Breathing heavily, she was easily feeling weakened from that fight with the Conqueror considering she was not fully healed from her fight with Doomsday. Nevertheless, she took off from within the ship, tearing through the walls until she was out into the open air and Supergirl feel her eyes widen in shock.

The ship was easily bigger than five large cities put together and if that thing explode. The Conqueror wasn`t kidding when he said the explosion could knock out half of the Planet and the thing was burning too…it was like seeing a large oversized ball of fire descend from the heavens like the wrath of a vengeance full god.

Supergirl tightened her fists, feeling the sunlight giving her strength where she was floating before plunging down toward the ship not wanting what Starro had said to become a reality.

* * *

While the people of the world who were becoming free started to cheers, knowing that it was the League who had prevailed yet again, a new horror had fallen upon them as the sky above was filled with fire and seeing their death coming at them. The hope that they had from being freed had being brutally snuffed by what is happening.

* * *

Diana along with the rest of the Team stood watching the flaming destruction coming at them.

"God in Heavens…," Raven whispered.

"Can one of you…I don`t know, fly up and catch it?" Kid Flash asked.

Wonder Woman shook her head.

"Those flames will burn my hands before I could even touch it," she said, "I wouldn`t be able to concentrate if my hands are on fire. I will fail."

"I thought you said Supergirl was up there?" Nightwing said.

"She is up there," Linda said.

Diana feels her heart tighten in her chest.

_Lara..._

"Linda, fly up and try to catch it," Wonder Woman said, "You have Supergirl`s invulnerability right?"

"It won`t do any good," Linda told her, "I am not that powerful….but I might as well try."

With that the blonde took off from where she was and aimed straight toward the falling inferno.

* * *

Supergirl flew beneath the craft and took hold of it with both of her hands and started to push against it as hard as she could feeling the metal bend underneath her hands. The thing pushed back against her until the hot metal was touching her skin but she hardly felt it as all of her concentration was upon holding that thing and pushing it back but it didn`t seems to hardly do a thing since the large ship was still falling against the world below.

_C`mon…c`mon, stop falling,_ she yelled in her head.

Supergirl then turned herself around and starts pushing it with her back and to her relief, she felt it starting to slow down if only a little when a loud noise drew her attention toward the side and to her horror…a large end of the ship was starting to break off…

_Shit,_ she thought, a new panic growing in her heart, _I can`t…_

"Supergirl?" a voice called.

She turned her eyes toward a blonde girl that was floating right below her, a girl who had the same face as hers.

_The clone, _she thought, feeling oddly relieved at seeing her here.

"Li…Listen Linda," she said, straining to keep the entire ship from falling any further, thought it was very…_very_ hard, since it was still slowly falling down, "You…You have to catch…that part over there…before it falls into the city."

Linda turned her attention toward where she was indicating before turning toward her.

"Y…You sure…?"

Supergirl nodded stiffly.

"Just…keep it from…falling," she gasped out under the strain, "I…I`ll handle…this one."

Linda nodded at her before flying off toward the broken piece which had continued to rip out of the main ship but the blonde managed to hold it and Supergirl was impressed to see how strong she was.

But she was instantly brought back to her situation feeling the ship falling down even more and she tightened her grip.

_My body…is running out of strength, _she thought, _I guess…going to fight without finishing healing was a bad idea…but I have to get this into space, before I pass…out._

Mustering all the strength she could muster, Supergirl slowly started to push the ship back up toward the sky feeling her muscles screaming in protest at getting overworked past their limits as it continued to climb out of the sky and the city below her started to become smaller and smaller as she continued to push it up and then soon enough, she was in space again, thought she can still feel the gravity of the Planet pulling her toward it along with the large ship.

She continued to fly with it out in space before throwing it out toward the sun, letting the gravity of the large burning star pulling the ship toward it. Floating there, Supergirl was still this close to passing out as she turned her attention toward the War World who was floating in the distance.

_Mongul, _she thought, tiredly, facing the large Planet sized weapon.

* * *

The large alien sat in his War World throne staring out toward the floating Kryptonian in front of him. From where he sat, he can tell that the girl was on the brink of exhaustion and that she was wounded from her fight with the Conqueror. He had to admit he was impressed that they managed to survive an Invasion from the Star Conqueror.

_I guess you`re more than I expected, _he thought, _But you`re done._

Just as he was about to attack, a blip from his console drew his attention toward it. He noticed the green dots fast approaching in the distance and grumbled.

_Green Lantern Corps, _he thought, _Well, it seems we`ll deal with this another time Supergirl._

* * *

Supergirl was confused as to why the War World was retreating but instantly realized why. The green dots that were coming closer to Earth must have been the reason and considering the sun was still replenishing her energy, she can feel herself becoming strong again as she flew to meet them.

Turns out they are the Green Lantern Corps.

"My name is Kilowog," the large Lantern closet to her said, "The Green Lantern of your Planet told us that a Conqueror was here."

"You`ve got here a little too late," Supergirl answered, "I threw him into the sun, you can dig him out of here if you want."

To her surprise, the large Lantern chuckled.

"Not bad Kryptonian," he said, "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"You know what I am?"

"That symbol upon your chest," Kilowog said, "It is well known to us Lanterns…after all, Ni-El who was a Lantern was a Kryptonian and he wore the same one as well. It seems doing great things is part of the Legacy."

**This arc finally over...now to wrap this story up.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Next Time: **A new Era

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	32. A new era

**Hello guys, here is the last chapter in the story for Wonder Girl Rising.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Two

A new era

Diana stood there looking at the sky above her. Just a few minutes earlier, the entire empty sky above her was filled with fire and destructions but now, it was empty of that threat and she knew within herself that it was Lara that had pushed it out of the Earth.

"…_Team to Oracle,"_ a familiar voice said in her ear, "_Are you guys receiving me?"_

The crackles of the comm. Device in her ear caused her to jump. Diana had all forgotten about the device in her ear when the signal was cut.

"Communication is back online," Nightwing said, "This is the Team…you saved our asses back there Oracle."

"_No problem Nightwing,"_ Barbara`s voice said from the other end of the line, "_pulling your ass out of the fire had become kind of second nature ever since back then."_

The group chuckled and even Raven cracked a smile.

"Should have known you will crack one sooner or later," the young man answered.

"Hey guys, look," Starfire said pointing toward the sky.

In the red afternoon sky, green lights were slowly descending from the sky and as they approached them, they turned out to be a person coated in some sort of green energy around them…

"That`s the Green Lantern Corps," Nightwing said.

Diana feel her eyes widen.

Lowering down with the member of the Corps was a single, solitary figure dressed in blue with a red cape behind her and the stylized S upon her chest. Her dark hair was dancing lightly in the wind as she lowered herself toward the group and the Amazon princess noticed that she had some wounds upon her form.

"_Supergirl_," Artemis whispered.

The girl of steel landed right in front of them and Diana quickly approached forward.

"Lara…," she whispered.

"I`ve kept my promise Diana," Supergirl answered her.

Before Diana could answer her, the girl suddenly tilted forward and Diana instantly caught her, alarmed.

"H…Hey, La…Supergirl?" she called, instantly worried.

"She passed out," Raven said, checking the girl.

"I guess what had happened even exhausted the invincible girl eh?" Kid Flash said looking at the girl that was lying against Diana.

Diana looked at the mass of dark hair that was lying against her, feeling the soft breath of the girl she loved against her skin and it made her smile a little.

"Yeah," she said softly.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

The Starro drones were all taken off the Planet in the following days followed the invasion Starro had done. The league had being moving all over the world along with members of the Green Lantern Corps to take care of all the drones and the Team had send out to help them too during their clean up protocol.

Lex Luthor had returned to the public a few days later after he woke up from being controlled by the Star drone that was upon him and the records of the deliveries that his company had made while he was under Starro`s control had all being destroyed. As hard as it is for him to admit it, he owned the League one.

They have been a growing rumor around the world about Supergirl being sighted upon the day of the Invasion. The rumors had grown like a forest fire around the world and in Metropolis, and most League members that had been asked about it, simply stayed silent.

In space, however, after the Green Lantern Corps had returned to Oa with what remained of Starro, they had decided to imprisoned the alien. Turn out throwing him into the sun with the burning ship didn`t fully kill the Conqueror, but it had left it greatly weakened, enough for him that he wouldn`t be causing trouble for a while.

The rumors flew across the galaxy of the Conqueror getting caught and that it had failed the attack upon Earth which made many aliens curious about the blue planet.

But the curiosity didn't only draw attention, it drawn new enemies as well.

* * *

**Metropolis**

**Daily Planet**

The Supergirl rumors didn`t quell in the following weeks of the attacks and Chloe had found herself wishing that they were truth. She had tried to contact Diana or Barbara but both girls didn't return her calls and she had started to get worried.

She had seen Lara died in her arms and part of her didn`t want to hope that it was Lara that had returned, but it turns out to be someone else who had dressed in similar colors like her best friend used to do.

"Chloe, you`re okay," a voice asked causing her to jump out of her skin in surprise.

Standing behind her was Lois Lane, her cousin.

"God Lois, don't scare me like that," she said, trying to calm her heart.

The brown haired young woman approached her, putting a hand upon her shoulder.

"You were just staring into space with a strange expression on your face," Lois told her, "I got kind of worried."

"I`ve got a lot on my minds that`s all," Chloe said, "You don't have to worry Lois, I am okay."

"you`re sure you`re okay?" her cousin asked.

Chloe just gave her a smile.

"I am fine."

Lois nodded at her.

"You best get back to work alright," she said, "Perry is in a mood."

"What did you do?"

"I didn`t do anything," her cousin said shaking her head, "Just take it easy alright cuz."

Chloe nodded again and the woman walked away from her. The blonde eyes feel upon the TV that was against the wall and was once again giving a theory about the Supergirl rumors and she simply turned her attention away from it, not wanting to see anything about the girl of steel.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

"You know…you didn't have to come here,"

Diana who was glancing around the large, tall crystals columns turned her attention toward the dark haired girl across the room from her. Lara Kent was dressed in a completely black outfit with the silver S standing upon her chest. For the past three weeks, Diana had been staying up here with her, not wanting to let Lara out of her sight for a minute while the girl healed from her injuries.

She had been scandalized that the girl of steel would charge into battle without finishing healing completely, thought part of her was grateful to the girl actions after all, if it wasn`t for Lara intervening during the Invasion, there was no way to tell how this would have turn out.

"C`mon now Lara, are you going to kick me out because I am worried about you?" she asked her.

Lara shook her head.

"Na, it`s freezing out there," Lara told her as she walked toward her, "Maybe when the temperature is nice I guess."

Diana turned her attention toward the columns around them.

"This place is amazing," she said, "It`s like…another world of its own."

From behind her, Diana heard her lover chuckling drawing her attention.

"Well, it is from another world," Lara told her as she waved her hand at them, "That`s the last thing I have from my birth planet, Krypton….the last thing my Father could give me…"

Her voice became subdued again and Diana, noticing the light sadness upon her young face, approached her taking the girl into a hug, feeling Lara`s chin upon her shoulder.

"You know…when I first raised this place," Lara continued, "My father was there…well, more like an hologram version of him…but it was still my father and I was glad to have him here, teaching me about Krypton, and what other life out there in the stars. It made me think of how life could have been if I grew up on Krypton alongside him…to not have him there anymore, it hurts."

Diana stayed silent, her arms tightening their holds upon the smaller girl`s body which shook from a shuddering breath.

"K…Krypto told me that he used the remaining of his life force that was attached to the Fortress to bring me back," she continued, "He sacrificed himself to save me when I was a baby…and he did it again for me without a moment`s hesitation…"

"That`s the strength of a parent`s love Lara," Diana told her, "To do everything in their power to make sure that their child will be safe from harm or danger."

She stepped back from the hug looking at Lara`s blue eyes.

"I never believed that I will be able to do this again," Diana continued, her voice soft, "To see you…talk to you…_kiss you…_"

Lara`s eyes continued to watch her.

"When you died…I felt like my heart was ripped out," Diana continued, "It was so painful…that I have considered following you into the Underworld… but, I knew that it wasn`t what you would have wanted."

"You`re right," Lara told her, cupping her cheek with her hands, "That`s not what I would have wanted at all."

Diana took hold of the hand and dropped a small necklace in Lara`s hand drawing the kryptonian`s attention toward it. She notices how her eyes widen in recognition.

"Hey…that's…,"

"I have kept it close to my heart every day since then," Diana continued, "I knew that my death was only going to create more sadness for the people close to me so I have to keep living…but it seems the Fates were smiling at me for they brought you back to me."

After that, Diana kissed her softly feeling the soft pink lips against hers.

"Diana…," Lara whispered, breaking the kiss.

"And I won`t ever let you go," Diana told her, "That`s my promise to you."

Lara looked at her, the blue eyes showing as much love Diana was feeling within her heart at the moment.

"My heart is forever yours Diana," she to the taller girl.

"And mine yours," Diana said back, "And I love you Lara, I love you…_so much_."

They kissed again, which started slow at first but became more passionate and Lara`s hand started to wander upon Diana`s body. The latter could feel the hands slowly removing the jacket she was wearing…thought it was hesitant.

Lara broke the kiss, looking at her.

"Why are you stopping?" Diana asked her, surprised.

Lara looked at her for a few seconds.

"A…Are you sure about this Diana…I mean…,"

Diana smiled a predatory grin .

"I love you Lara," she interrupted the girl of steel with a light kiss, "and I wouldn`t want it any other way…that is, if you can take it."

With that she walked away giving Lara a sideway glance, seeing the girl staring back at her in shock before following.

* * *

A few hours later, the two were lying upon Lara`s bed, the two as naked as the day they were born. Lara was snuggled up into the girl, a smile upon her face, their legs tangled together. They were both at peace now until Lara opened her eyes.

A sound had caught her ear, one that had become familiar these past months. She turned toward the sleeping Diana beside her before giving the girl a deep kiss which caused her to moan softly and then she stepped off the bed.

Dressing herself in her black suit again, she walked out of the room and into the main control room finding Batman there. The Dark Knight wasn`t alone thought, he had the clone, Linda with him and the blonde girl was staring around in amazement.

"It`s time," he said.

"Well I have healed up during the past few days," Lara told him as she stepped forward, "I should be at top strength by the end of the week."

"Good," Batman said, "I`ll see you then."

With that he turned around.

"Oh, and Linda is your responsibility," he said, "I am sure that you will done well enough to teach her how to use and control her powers."

Then he was gone leaving Linda with Lara.

"Well, I wonder how Ma is going to react if I brought a twin home?" she said, "But anyway, Linda here you are family and well, welcome to the House of El."

Linda looked at her.

"You…You`ll really teach me Supergirl?" she asked, as if she couldn`t believe it.

"Of course," Lara said, "I won`t be a big sister if I didn't do it, but call me Lara okay."

"Okay Super…I mean Lara," she said a light blush working upon her cheeks.

Lara watched her, surprised.

_She is a lot like how I was back in high school, _she thought surprised.

"Lara," a female voice called.

Diana had entered the room, wearing her black shirt upon her with the S shield upon it and had her short pants on. The young woman looked at her smiling.

"Morning love," she greeted, "Hey Linda…when did you get here?"

"Batman brought me," Linda answered, "So…you two are a couple."

"Yep," Lara said smiling at the Amazon princess.

"I guess…that`s why I was closer to Diana," Linda said looking down.

"You can be a part of our family," Diana told her, "Me, Lara, we can be your family."

Linda looked down for a few seconds before smiling.

"Okay."  
Lara gave her a pat on the back.

"Then i`ll teach you everything you want to know about our powers," she said, "By the time I am done with you, you will be a proud Kryptonian girl of the House of El."

* * *

A few days later, Supergirl was revealed to the world and it was a mass hysteria as everyone clapped and cheered for the girl of steel miraculous return from the dead. Supergirl had decided to join the Team for when they needed her she could come and help them and she will call upon them.

Her relationship with Linda had really hit it off. Lara had decided to teach Linda about Krypton and everything that her own father had taught her years before and she also taught the blonde as to how to control her powers and the ones that she was still developing. The two had grown close to each other in the following months, so close in fact, one might think they were actually _twin sisters_ rather than a clone and a real person.

With Barbara however, things were slowly returning to normal. When they had met, Barbara was crying when she was asking for her forgiveness of what she had done but Lara had simply took her into a hug, letting the redhead cry upon her shoulder until she had released all that pent up guilt within her. Now as the Oracle of the Team, she helps them as much as she could thought bound in a wheelchair, she is as part of the team as much as any other members and in the eyes of the many Justice League members they knew that a new era was growing.

Their Legacy had been born.

**The End**

**Well, this story is over...but there is an After credit Scene following this thing that will tie this one to Supergirl Legacy...**

**Hope you will enjoy it.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	33. After credits scene

**After Credits Scene**

**Somewhere in Space**

A figure was standing in front of the glass. It was a womanly figure dressed in armors which had a long dark cape flowing down from her back and her raven dark hair falling down upon her shoulder.

Then the woman noticed a device coming closer to the ship before turning around, making her way through the spaceship, her boots clinging upon the metal ground, passing a large room filled with pods which had people within them.

Then the woman reached her destination as the door slid open.

"One of the Spy Probes have returned," she said, in a clipped tone.

The large figure in the dark stood up.

"That means it had the data that I needed it to collect," he said.

At that moment, a hologram of Earth appeared briefly before zooming in on a figure with a familiar S symbol upon her chest.

"The bloodline of the House of El still survives," the figure in the darkness said.

"Jor-El`s granddaughter," the woman said, some surprise in her voice, "So this is the Planet they had send her off in…she got my brother`s eyes."

"Jor-El wouldn't have let the Portal destroyed," the figure said, "There is a chance that we might find the General yet."

The woman stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"This is our last hope…the last hope for our race," she said, turning around, "Make course for this Planet. I want to meet Lea`s daughter…I want to meet my niece."

"As you wish, Commander Nia-El," the figure said.

The woman turned around, showing her gray blue eyes and a scar that ran the side of her eye, and on her armor`s chest, which light up from the light of the hologram, was the S symbol of the House of El.

**To Be continued in SUPERGIRL LEGACY**


	34. Sneek peak into Supergirl Legacy

**This story will use elements from Man of Steel since i wanted to make Krypton as different from Earth as it could be...**

First sneak peak for Supergirl Legacy

**This story is rated T for Teen**

**Space**

Nia glared at the woman in front of her. She was looking at Lia who had both of her hand above her heads, hold up by an energy rings, unable to move. She couldn`t believe what she was hearing.

"You`ve send your child…_where_?"

"I will not tell you anything," Lia said.

"This is what you and Father along with Kal where planning," she said, "I should have known that it was something like this…But don`t worry Lia, I will find her and she will be the first one to have her path chosen by the Codex. How can you let a child without being indoctrinated go out like this? The Codex is our way of life, it`s how we were given our path, it`s how we became who we are."

Lia stared at her.

"Then Leia-El will be free to make her own choices," she said, "Free to be whoever she wants, free to chose who she will become, free to love. She has the freedom to choose."

"Heresy," Nia spat, "NO child of Krypton should live like this."

Lia stared at her.

"Without indoctrination, Leia-El is already a better woman than you ever will be Nia," she said, "You`ve betrayed your family…everything they ever stood for…You don`t have the right to carry the El…"

An armored fist smacked straight into Lia`s face causing the woman to turn her head sideway, blood falling from her lips.

"My family betrayed our hope for survival," Nia told her, "And I will bring that hope back to us."

With that, she raised her hand and ripped the El symbol that was upon Lia`s clothes out.

"You do not share my Father`s blood," Nia told her, "You`re the one who don't have the right to wear it."

She then turned around passing a soldier.

"Use the Zone Portal that Brainiac has and thrown her into it," she said, "I think eternal suffering will do her some good."

"As you wish Commander," the soldier said.

The woman walked through the ship`s corridor until she reached a large window giving way toward a Planet in the distance that was slowly getting covered by flames.

"_I will find you Leia-El_," she whispered, her gray blue eyes narrowing, "And you will be indoctrinated as every child of Krypton should be."

**THEY ARE COMING…**

SUPERGIRL

LEGACY

COMING SOON


End file.
